


Elsewhere Come Morning/辗转他日

by Oxycontin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson Is A BAMF, M/M, alternative reality, partial major character death, reality play, watches 'verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>转念一想，跟另一个现实里他另一版本的室友调情可能是个馊主意。（John中心AU，紧接着《腕系人生》）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elsewhere Come Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334822) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



> 前文《腕系人生》译者不是本人，冒昧将链接放在此处：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-30288-1-1.html  
> 翻译时人名使用原文，地名等使用译名，基本沿用前文。

过了将近一周John才赶上Sherlock醒着的时候。  
  
Sherlock，那个走运的混蛋，这两天都在他们的病房里睡觉或者看垃圾电视。  
  
“也该到你醒的时候了，”Sherlock像惯常那样无聊地拖着长腔评价道。他坐着，让抬起来的床背支持着他，就跟靠在一张大得过了头的沙发上一样。他穿的是病号服，而不是睡袍加睡衣，但除此之外，这是无所事事而处于经典萎靡状态的Sherlock。挫败之中揉乱的没洗的头发，面前托盘里一碰没碰的瓷碟，不屑一顾的皱眉——标准配置一样不落。他们两床中间的桌上有一台打开的笔电，John毫不意外地发现那是他的，不是Sherlock的。  
  
他可能是John所见过最令人安心的景象了。  
  
在切姆斯福德做手术，在阿富汗服役，在他的另一个伦敦从诸多大事件之中休整，几重辗转之间John有相当多的时间可以思考要对这个男人说些什么。其中包括要求、辱骂、疑问与威胁。Sherlock他妈的以为自己在干什么？他叫来Moriarty，独自赴险，交出了导弹防御计划——这人怎么可能该是个天才？  
  
John很清楚他要怎么吵这一架，可当他张开嘴时，他突然想到了什么。  
  
“Sherlock，我——那个小 _混账_ 。Moriarty偷了我的外套！”  
  
Sherlock盯着他。“你——Moriarty偷了你的外套，”他重复着。  
  
“我 _喜欢_ 那件外套，”John抗议道。“里面有我的东西。”那是他那周弄丢的第二件外套了（*）。至少丢的不是同一件。  
（注：*之前John在电子表伦敦尝试在一次爆炸发生前疏散楼里的人，后来在急救伤者的过程中外套丢掉了，详见前篇。）  
  
“比如什么东西？”Sherlock问道，难以置信地完全拧歪了脸。  
  
John没法忍住笑容。“就是东西，”他坚持说。  
  
“他在你身上绑了个炸弹，而你心烦是因为你口袋里的零碎丢了。”  
  
“炸弹哪儿都是，我预料得到。可谁也没说过要偷我的外套。”  
  
虽说Sherlock当下算不上是瞠目结舌，他也从来没这么接近于瞠目结舌。  
  
John不确定是谁先谁后，可他们一旦发笑，就完全有可能停不下来了。压力和止痛药。都是因为压力和止痛药，笑声过了一段时间才消退。  
  
“我还以为我死了，”笑声停息之后John说。“我刚花了——我都不知道有多久。我还以为我死了。”  
  
“我相当确定原理不是那个样的，John，”Sherlock跟他说。  
  
“当然就是那个样的，”John说。“等你死了你会到埃塞克斯去，你不知道吗？”  
  
Sherlock的脸好像决定不了自己该做什么。他的嘴还笑着，还处于大笑的边缘，可他的眼睛扫视着John的脸，带着可能是警惕的神色，或者甚至是担忧。“他们给你用了多大剂量？”  
  
“没那么多。只是因为我的肩膀还有差点溺水这事。”  
  
闻言Sherlock的笑容已经踪影全无，变作几分相当不适合他的严肃。那表情不适合他的脸，不大合衬，仿佛它对于在这不可思议的五官间安家向来经验不足。  
  
John心里有些什么动了动，暖了些许又舒展开来。反社会人格不懂得懊悔，但Sherlock懂。  
  
“怎么？”John问。  
  
“在泳池，”Sherlock说，以反常的审慎筛选着他的言辞，“我过了一会才发觉炸弹没有爆炸。鉴于Mycroft的手下用的闪光弹，当时很嘈杂也很亮。水凉得让我没能——我没注意到没有真正的爆炸。”Sherlock的眼神略有游移，来来回回，转向John又移开。  
  
“OK，”John说。“合情合理。你为什么要跟我说这个？”  
  
“好吧，我按照 _确实_ 有爆炸的情况应对了局面，”Sherlock说，显然没有看着他。  
  
John把信息拼凑了起来。  
  
然后他又拼了一遍，以防万一。  
  
“Sherlock，”John说。  
  
“Yes，John。”  
  
“你是把我按在水底下了吗？在我失去意识的时候？”  
  
“……是，”Sherlock承认。“按了一会。”  
  
“你差点把我淹死。”  
  
“要是我们能专注于这个‘差点’——”  
  
“老天啊，你是认真的吗？”John问，笑时嘴咧的那么大。“我为你做了那么多而你在一分钟之内差点把我弄死了两回。”  
  
“John，我——”  
  
“不，”John说。“没关系。我说真的，都没关系。以后做这种事你 _想_ 都不要想，不过没关系。”现在他觉得自己心安理得了。所有惊惶、所有恐惧：完全都无可指摘了。比恐惧本身更糟糕的少数几样事情之一就是因为感到恐惧而觉得自己像个白痴。遭遇Mycroft之后John很快再度发现了这一点。听了这番话，John觉得……John觉得 _好些了_ 。  
  
Sherlock警惕而内疚地看着他，而John只有微笑。  
  
“我本来要多吼你几句，”他说，“不过我觉得你自己就已经懂了。”  
  
“你还是会吼的，”Sherlock对他说。“现在你还在消化你的宽慰，之后你就会生气的。”  
  
“我肯定我会的，”John附和道。这就是他的感觉：随和。  
  
“在那之前我想先回家。”  
  
“明天。”如果他像应该的那样记录着这条时间线，Sherlock在一天之内就能被允许用那条腿走路了。  
  
“没错。一旦我们到了家，Mycroft想对我们严加看守。”  
  
“他人真好。”  
  
Sherlock哼了一声。  
  
John的笑容可能永远止不住了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
到了切姆斯福德的另一天，John _火冒三丈_ 。  
  
Marta觉得他疯了这事他早就认了，但今天可不是严重；说严重都远远不够了。  
  
因为这可比等待一次宿醉要糟糕，糟糕得太多太多。Sherlock他妈的Holmes差点整死了他们两个。按John的方式，John正常、谨慎的方式来，显然是更好的选择。跟警方联系又 _怎么了_ ？寻求援助怎么算作弊了？  
  
前一天John还没在医院睡着时，用笔电给Sarah发了一封邮件。这么跟人分手挺渣的，但当时这感觉像是个大事，只是现在显然不该允许他做什么人生重大选择。  
  
 _我发觉我成了极不理想的感情投入对象_ ，他写道。 _按最近的情况——以及将来可能的情况来看——我觉得我们最好还是做朋友。_  
  
其实，不，这是个正确的选择。这个选择应该推广到他的整个人生，全部四个人生。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
到了阿富汗的另一天，John维持运作。  
  
不怎么算是自动模式，不怎么坏，也不怎么好。不是麻木。是疲惫。  
  
精疲力竭。  
  
在阿富汗John这种状态也是一把好手。John知道怎么行动，知道怎么坚持下去。他不怎么知道的是怎么停下来。等待不一样，跟停止是不一样的。他不会时快时慢；他的生活才会。John本身是经久不变的，他这样也很知足。  
  
而Sherlock，从另一方面讲……  
  
Sherlock是另一码事。John不确定究竟哪一码事，但他设想了一下没有Sherlock的生活，而那样的设想简直不配存在。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他指望着在他的公寓里醒来，却眨眨眼醒在了一张病床上。不过，还是在伦敦。  
  
他翻身侧躺，他的右侧，淤青相对少些的一侧，透过昏暗的晨光注视着Sherlock的睡颜。照理来说，John应该恨他。他不该…… _这样_ 。但他不恨他又确实成了这样，而他只有接受这一点而已。  
  
他也打算接受。  
  
Sherlock醒过来时，John已经用了大概半个小时的电脑，查他的邮件并确认了：是的，他又单身了。他戴回了自己的表，一切感觉更正常了点，大概比应有的程度更多些。  
  
“John？”Sherlock轻柔地问。  
  
John把笔电合上。“我们回家吧。我好几周没回家了。”  
  
“四天，”Sherlock说。  
  
“我夸张了，”John回答。“我们回家吧。”  
  
他们回家了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
拄着拐杖的Sherlock是个噩梦。他摇晃着疼痛着，极度泄气，而他们甚至还没试着把他弄上楼呢。如果他打了整腿石膏，就根本没有希望了。实际上，打着膝盖以下的石膏他就很难搞了。如果他的胫骨被打个正着而不是擦伤——感谢上帝那狙击手没找准角度——John觉得他们两个谁也活不过他的康复过程。  
  
在Sherlock做出别的什么蠢事之前，John把拐杖从Sherlock的手中弄走然后自己靠在他的左侧。Sherlock环在他肩膀的温暖手臂紧贴着他。John相应地用胳膊环住Sherlock的腰，紧夹着他的髋部。Sherlock的手扶上了栏杆。  
  
他们往上去，十七个台阶。  
  
“这蠢透了，”Sherlock哼道，声音里带了明显的勉强。  
  
“至少你的伤还是真的。”  
  
“我倒希望它不是。”  
  
John的回答是他持续的协助，他在Sherlock胳膊之下的肩膀，扶在他髋部的手。在楼梯顶部，John确保把他从所有危险区域挪开，把他安置在墙边然后退开了。  
  
Sherlock拉住他，把他留在近旁。“你要去哪？”几近惊慌。  
  
“我把你的拐杖丢在楼下了，”John提醒他。  
  
“拐杖可以被丢在一边靠在墙上。我不行。”  
  
“那么，沙发？”John问。  
  
“床，”Sherlock更正他。  
  
说这话的时候他可能有点犹豫。  
  
他也可能没有。  
  
John把他弄到那里去可没犹豫。  
  
Sherlock的房间是未知领域，那种通过纯粹的、让人招架不住的混乱来抵抗一切地图绘制或导航尝试的未知领域。从不止一种意义上来说，这是个属于真正顽固刻薄之人的房间（*）。如果他能相信自己鼻子的话，他觉得这里没有什么腐烂的东西，可这是Sherlock。John没法想象在这里没有 _某个地方_ 有着什么身体部件。  
（*译注：“顽固刻薄”原文为bloody-minded，一种词义是由于固执刻薄而存心与人作对，另一种词义是残忍、嗜血成性）  
  
借助小心翼翼的步伐和富有创意的挪动，他把Sherlock弄到了没有一堆书在近旁赫然耸立的一边床上。他隐隐好奇其中有多少曾属于Lukas或Van Coon——他认出了里面的太多，不像是巧合——然后试着帮Sherlock坐下。  
  
“是，医生，我自己知道怎么坐下。”他只不过是拒绝坐下。Sherlock把胳膊从John的肩膀抬起，抖动着脱了他的大衣。大衣之下，他的衬衫是白色，紧绷在他的后背，没有完全妥当地塞进他的裤子。那衬衫内蕴藏的可能性，让John为之屏息。比如把它拉起，扯出，任由他的双手四处探索。  
  
John摸了上去，在那颀长脊柱底部一指尖的触碰。  
  
Sherlock不稳地转过身来，左手扶在床尾版，右手紧攥着John剩下的那件黑外套。John的手缓缓划过绷紧的丝绸，汗湿的手掌使滑动变得不再那么顺畅。  
  
  
  
灰眼刺向他的脸。  
  
John抬起下巴，既是提议又表示挑战。  
  
他以为Sherlock会笑他或吻他，却没想到是二者一起，抵着他双唇直入嘴巴的低沉笑声。那声音让John体内的某些东西——他一向疲倦却维持警戒、忘记了怎么躺下蜷曲的一部分，他此前从未被了解的一部分——停滞了下来。  
  
Sherlock是暖的，惊人地暖。没有超出常人，但这才是最令人震惊的，他那透过皮肤变得真实可触的人性的振动。他不是鬼魂或雕塑，不是幻影或大理石。他的手臂环抱着John的肩膀，更多地依靠着John的右侧。John就让他靠着，享受着他的依赖，支撑着他的姿势坚实而稳固。  
  
他把衬衫从那裤子里扯出来，双手出于某种不再合适的寻找乳房的本能向上探去。他及时发现了自己的错误，把手张开贴在Sherlock过于突出的肋骨上。Sherlock吮吸着他的舌头，把他拉得更近，而John的手滑着绕到了他的背上。他告诉自己的手指它们绝对不是在那儿找文胸肩带。  
  
他们挪近了些，尽可能贴合在一起。当Sherlock开始向下褪John的外套，站不稳的他差点摔倒，向后倒在床上，John觉得这是个可行的主意。Sherlock高得太不公平。  
  
“刚才你还说你知道怎么坐下，”John提醒他，轻咬着他的下颌。  
  
作为回应Sherlock的手贴上他的后脑，让他留在原地，在John抗拒不了舔吸的需求时发出呻吟。“你这时机抓得 _糟糕透顶_ 。”  
  
“我这时机抓得棒的很，”John反驳。  
  
“我这石膏要打 _几个月_ 。”  
  
他说着话时John吮吸着他的脖颈，声音的振动在他的唇舌间消散。  
  
胡茬有点奇怪，但不让他反感。“只有两个月。而那要怪你时机没抓好，怪不了我。”  
  
“闭嘴然后把我的裤子脱掉。”  
  
“老天，你要求可得挺多啊，是不是？”  
  
又是震动的低音，在John的耳边。“你根本不知道，”Sherlock回答，John怎么把他脱光都嫌慢。Sherlock靠在John身上而John手忙脚乱地解着他的裤子，在底下涨起一块时跟扣子和拉链周旋要困难得多。有一条舌头在John的耳边，耳后，迅速动着，让他心烦意乱。一切犹豫烟消云散。  
  
Sherlock坐着，内裤外裤褪至膝盖，紧抓着John跟床尾板。John跪了下来，引着衣物从一条腿上褪下，然后是另一条，尽量小心，而Sherlock的阴茎就他妈的在那儿，充着血的深色，随着他臀部不安分的动作上下摆动着。  
  
“快点，”Sherlock抱怨道。  
  
“等等，等等，”John劝他，解着他的鞋带，脱掉他的袜子，褪去他的裤子。完事之后，他看了一眼，仅仅是看着，感觉到自己舔了舔唇。Sherlock的阴茎 _抽动_ 了一下，随着突然一波急流的血液向上痉挛，John呻吟起来，Sherlock紧随其后。  
  
他没意识到自己凑过去是想干什么，直到Sherlock的拇指溜进了John张开的嘴。John吮吸起来，隔着他自己紧到发疼的裤子摸着自己。Sherlock的阴茎依旧就在那里，渗着前液，亟待好好舔一舔，而有一秒，John不知道他是要高潮还是作呕，带着极乐因操着他嘴的手指几近窒息。  
  
“之后，”Sherlock告诉他，双眼幽深。他另一只手抓着John的头发。“如果我还没完事，可以，你想做什么都可以。把我吸干，只要先操我。”  
  
John含着他的拇指哀鸣，真真切切地哀鸣。他啵地一声加轻咬一下抽离开来。“你的腿。”  
  
“你会小心的。”  
  
“我从来——”  
  
“抽屉，John。床头柜，最上面的抽屉。”  
  
“Sherlock——”  
  
“你还要让我 _等_ 多久？”Sherlock质问道。他的脸上，他的声音中带着什么，远远不同于不耐烦，让人心疼。John没得选，只有起身，狠狠地下流地吻他，双手拉着他，抓住他。  
  
“最上面的抽屉？”他问，对着Sherlock的嘴。  
  
“最上面的抽屉。”Sherlock退开，推了他一把。“除非你想我们以互相摩擦收场，快去。”  
  
John匆匆地过去，留Sherlock自己脱掉衬衫，在被子上四处挪动。John拉开他的抽屉然后 _上帝啊_ 。“你有 _四个_ 假阴茎！”  
  
“这叫多样性，John。还有润滑剂。我假定你钱包里的那个安全套还在。”  
  
“什么？是啊。”妈的。 _四个_ 。  
  
接着他把润滑剂递给Sherlock，又为另一个完全不同的原因难以呼吸。  
  
不是因为他的裸露，虽说，没错，当然是因为裸露。这是好的部分，是这番景象中令他阴茎抽痛的一半。另一部分，让他握紧双拳的另一半，是Sherlock右侧身体斑驳的淤青，是他脖子上Golem明显的指印。  
  
John张开嘴，几乎把话说了出来。  
  
我杀了那个对你这么做的人，其中的一个。指使他的人，我也杀掉了其中的一个。另外一个你，他毫发无损。没有淤青的身体，没有擦伤的胫骨，没打石膏。应该是反过来的，我想让一切反过来。我应该用他的性命来保护你，可我觉得我做不到。我很抱歉，天啊，我真的很抱歉。  
  
“停，”Sherlock喘息道，将一根修长、苍白的手指缓缓推入自己。John眼瞧着每一指节没入他的身体。“少来点愧疚，少来点衣服。顺便在我屁股下面垫个枕头。”  
  
John脱去毛衣，解起自己的衬衫。他把他的军牌摘了下来，不想让它们悬着摆来摆去。Sherlock的目光饥渴地扫过他的胸膛，充满占有欲地停在他左侧身体的淤伤上。他们镜像般的伤痕，由冲击同时造就。表面张力的毁灭之力。  
  
他胡乱脱了鞋，扯掉袜子。裤子脱掉，内裤脱掉，然后他只有挨个口袋翻找他的钱包，找那个安全套，近乎狂乱。他把顺序搞错了。  
  
“Sherlock，你有没有——”不，只有两指。才那样不可能就够了。然而，不，Sherlock明显知道他在做什么。润滑液发出濡湿淫秽的声响。操，可真是——上帝啊。  
  
“枕头，”Sherlock提醒他。“垫到屁股底下。”  
  
“好了，”John说，抓过一个枕头。“好了。抬起来。”  
  
得调整一下，但是调整得不多，枕头在床边，上方是Sherlock等候多时的后穴，湿滑地带着几乎滴落的润滑剂。Sherlock展开两腿，手在膝盖下抬着，盯着John，眼神中苛求的成分多得已经算不上是急不可耐。John不得不停下来，转身深呼吸然后带上安全套。Sherlock几乎毁掉了一切，朝他叫喊着，低沉沙哑，变本加厉，好像John才是正在做什么极其过分的事的人。  
  
John回到他身边，对小腿到胫骨上打的石膏多加小心，而Sherlock用他那条好腿钩住了John的臀部。  
  
“ _快点_ 。”  
  
“要是你不在这儿 _顶着我的肚子_ ——”他懂了要领，住口呻吟了一声，找到位置推入，操，操，操这太紧了，这不可能，妈的，感觉真好，哦上帝啊，这进去了还没到一英寸呢。“ _Sherlock_ 。”  
  
“再来。”立刻有了回应。“再来。就现在。”  
  
“你太紧了，我会，我——”  
  
Sherlock动了动，臀部向上迎，牵扯着John。“无所谓，”他喘道。“给我一分钟。无所谓。”  
  
John在他体内陷得更深，陷入紧窒而没有尽头的热度，但瓦解的却是Sherlock，伴着一声无言的呻吟他变得柔和而顺从，肌肉在John的阴茎周围抽动。John抚摸着他，不断抽送，那角度堪称熟悉。Sherlock拍打着他，把John的手拉向他的身侧，让他的手指贴向暗色斑驳的肌肤。  
  
John找到了他的节奏，懂了Sherlock的意思，将指尖按进他的淤青，而Sherlock叫的那么响。John的手向上而去，朝着那苍白的脖颈周围一圈伤痕而去。他看着，望着，愤怒击中了他，令他怒不可遏。  
  
“你个白痴，你他妈的——你不许再这么做，你听见了吗？再也。他妈的。不行。”狠狠的抽插中肉体相互拍打。如果John不是在操他，他会打他的屁股。  
  
“ _John_ 。”  
  
他几乎将他对半弯折过来，硬抬起他的双腿，石膏顶着他的肩膀。“你可能会 _死_ ，Sherlock，你可能要 _死_ 的。”  
  
他让Sherlock说不出话来，什么也做不了，除了躺在那里，头耷拉着，任着John操还呜咽着祈求更多，这几乎让他溃不成军。原本苍白的皮肤泛着红沁出一层汗。Sherlock在他周围夹紧，手稳稳按着John抓在他臀部的手。仿佛比起他John才是有可能离开的，能够离开，能够丢下他去送死。  
  
“看你。 _敢不敢_ 。”John喘道。他的阴囊伴着每一个发狠的字、每一次尖锐的抽送拍打着Sherlock的臀瓣。  
  
“我以为我——我能——”  
  
“你办不到！一个人不行！”  
  
“你可能会死的，”Sherlock在呻吟之间喘息。  
  
“我不在乎。”他握住他的阴茎，紧握着动作起来，汗水，润滑液，皮肤。“这不是重点。”  
  
Sherlock从自己两膝之间伸手向他，紧抓John的肩膀，左肩。Sherlock的拇指按着他的疤痕，“ _这就是重点_ ，”然后John射了，剧烈得让他什么都看不见。  
  
有那么一会，他不知道他在哪里，是阿富汗还是切姆斯福德，是格兰特路还是贝克街。视觉恢复，感官将他吞噬，而那低沉的呻吟是高潮之中的Sherlock。  
  
John更用力、更快地抽送，把他推过巅峰。Sherlock在他周边夹紧，抽搐，这太过了，这还不够。John还想要他，很快，他的身体能承受多快就多快。他想看Sherlock再一次露出那样的表情，看着他将头后仰，嘴扭曲着张开。他臀部的震颤和抖动。他真不敢相信他刚刚——他们刚刚真的做了。  
  
他的腹部还有另一个男人逐渐冷掉的精液，而John却惊人地觉得挺不错。  
  
他站在那里，喘息着，他自己都有点颤抖，而的确。相当地不错，绝不仅不错而已。还是生气，还有点晕，不过挺好。当Sherlock拉过他的手舔起他的手指，John顿时升格到棒得令人神迷目眩。好得超出常人理解范围。绝对不可思议。  
  
“你知道你说出声来了吗？”Sherlock问他，语气对于一个尚有他人插在体内的人来说很是温和。  
  
John差点呛住，然后看见了Sherlock闪烁的眼睛。他抽出，比他应该的程度略为粗暴，最棒的以牙还牙。“骗子，”John说，慢慢把Sherlock的腿放下。他的大腿在John的手下颤动。  
  
“跟说了差不多，”平复下来后，Sherlock回驳道。他用两肘把自己支了起来，竖着向上挪，把腿抬上了床。每一次畏缩都是带着欢愉的战栗。好一番景象，让人叹为观止又深感奇特。“你有一张表情丰富的脸。”  
  
“那你继续，”John说，“读我的心吧。”  
  
“你想知道垃圾箱在哪里，它在那边，就在窗子下面，书桌旁边。你担心我的腿，我的腿没什么事该怎样就怎样。没看到我高潮的开始你有点失望，这也没事，因为你以后可有的看了。你不担心这次是下不为例，这也是你昨天晚上发邮件跟Sarah分手的原因，没多少是为了她，更多是为了我。深表感激，但没有必要——我没什么好担心的。”  
  
“这我注意到了，”John评价道，处理完安全套后跟着他爬上了床。“还有什么别的吗？”  
  
Sherlock改成侧躺，他布满淤青的右侧。他左腿一摆压在John的臀部，石膏使那接触沉实了不少。“你正经历着一种无法遏制的欲望，想要吻我。”  
  
“不，我没有。”至少 _可以遏制_ 。  
  
“不，你有，过来。”  
  
这回轮到John在他室友的嘴边发笑了，但Sherlock似乎并不介意。


	2. Chapter 2

第一天晚上过了一半，Sherlock绝望地放弃了。极具戏剧效果。

 

“如果你不从那地板上起来，我就往你身上踩了，”John警告他。

 

“我们的确是死了，”Sherlock呻吟道，啊瞧他多么漫不经心地把胳膊挡在了脸上。“这是地狱。我动不了，哪儿也去不了，Mycroft还对wifi动了手脚。我还不知道他干了什么，可是连我的手机都受了影响。”

 

John不断地按着F5键。

 

“别按了，没用的。”Sherlock双肘把自己支了起来，从茶几上方看着John。“死胖子想让我歇一歇。”

 

“他其实并不胖，你哥哥。”

 

“他以前胖，这也算。”

 

John放弃了F5，而开始用word文档敲起了博客文章。

 

Sherlock又躺倒了。“我可以理解疗养的需要，”他冲着天花板说。“如果有什么线索可找，Mycroft会找到的。只有我受点伤他才肯费事干点什么。”

 

“那个IT假身份呢？”John问。他还有那个电话号码，在下一个伦敦。他基本确定会是同一个号码。“他跟Molly相处了挺长时间。他能在那留下了某种线索。”

 

“没用，”Sherlock说。“已经想到了。你以为你昏迷的时候我都在干什么？”

 

他们是效率很高的人，John想道。几天的工作量就这么塞进了John睡眠期间，双管齐下。

 

“跟我说说？”John建议道。

 

Sherlock照办了，指手画脚，仰面朝天，只穿着睡袍毫不害臊。之前他跟John能多直接就多直接地说，他看不出费事把内裤跟裤子穿上有什么必要，反正他们总要再做一次的。目前为止，还没有再战一次，但是他也没有再穿裤子。这样的妥协也挺公平。他可露了相当多的腿出来。比他通常喜欢的多了些毛，但他也适应着。

 

John听着，问了些问题，他们谈了谈，尽可能深入。

 

“只有一个电话号码的话你能做些什么？”John问。

 

“从Molly那里搞到号码了，试了一下。是一次性手机。”

 

John合上笔电，把它放在了茶几上。“所以你不能这么追踪他了？他可说过他想让你打过去的。”

 

“看上去，不再如此了。要么是这样，要么他在圣巴茨给我留的号码跟Molly的不一样。我确定他们这一周已经把垃圾清理完了，所以我们永远都不会知道了。”

 

“好吧，是啊，”John说。“要是你想追踪一支手机的话都需要什么条件？”

 

“他不会那么蠢的，John。”

 

John压下他的畏缩。“我是说从理论上来讲。这些都是什么原理？”

 

Sherlock解释得越多，John就越庆幸自己之前把Joe Harrison的手机扔进了泰晤士河。通讯公司都有记录，甚至短信的记录，即使只保存很短一段时间。有办法推定发送短信的地点。他意识到在公共场所、在有监控的地方发最后那几条短信不是什么太好的主意。Sherlock真能有那么固执吗，他会在他们互发短信那短短一段时间里翻遍伦敦的相关地区，寻找在恰当时间收发短信的人吗？

 

他想说不会。

 

他真想说不会。

 

可这是Sherlock。

 

“你还好吗？”Sherlock问。

 

“没事，”John说。“只是在思考。”

 

一旦手机被追查到是Harrison的，然后会怎样？那间公寓周围还有更多的摄像头。John习惯了有Mycroft站在他一边，习惯了在追逐Sherlock时有他摆平小事。他摆脱了反社会行为指控。他因为反社会行为指控收到了 _ _致歉信__ 。想想这股力量站到他的对立面有点让人吃不消。

 

“Mycroft做的那种事，对监控摄像头送的手脚，”John说。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“唔，下班之后Moriarty总得离开巴茨到别的地方去，是不是？”

 

地板那边一片寂静，也就是说Sherlock因为他哥哥郁闷了起来。

 

“所以摆弄监控录像只有Mycroft才会做。”

 

“我喜欢手机更多一些，”Sherlock确认道，好像这么声称正常得很。真是一点不让人安心。

 

John咬住了嘴唇。

 

Sherlock又坐了起来。“你很不安，你不安什么？”

 

“到处带炸弹的疯子逍遥法外，”John回答道。

 

Sherlock观察着他。“不。这是别的事。”他挪动着修长的四肢，把自己摆弄成一个姿势，用手移动着他的左腿。他的睡袍试着荡开而John的眼睛试着向下瞟。“你轻易不会担心的，是什么事？”

 

John摇了摇头。

 

Sherlock冲他皱眉。“是我？”

 

“什么？不是，”他反驳道，比他该用的语气强烈了些。

 

“是的，是我。”

 

“你是有多自负。”

 

“John。”

 

John叹气，抑制住他揉太阳穴或者伸展肩膀的冲动。“不是你做过的事，”他说。

 

“是你担心我会做的事，”Sherlock跟他说。“或者……啊。”他头后仰着，张大了嘴。“是你等着我发现的某件事。”

 

“你能别这么干吗，拜托？”

 

Sherlock皱起眉头。“如果你想让我别再想着你，这么做可是完完全全错了。”

 

John知道。哦，John知道的。“那么，所以说跟你上床是个馊主意了？”

 

这玩笑毫无效用。

 

“我是第一个跟你睡过的男人，”他推断道。

 

John想移开视线，但是没有。他点头。

 

“你意识到自己的性取向有多久了？”

 

John算了算，把答案乘以四。“一个月多一点。”

 

Sherlock消化着这条信息。推算着他自己那版本的John的时间线，然后大错特错。John约Sarah出去是在他小小的彻悟之前，不是之后，但他觉得现在无关紧要了。如果Sherlock想要认为跟她约会是趋同异性恋的最后一次尝试，随他便。

 

“你不想尝试肛交，”Sherlock说。“你觉得轮到你了……不，这也不是问题。你知道我是不会这么快就坚持这么做的。”

 

John选择忽视这个“这么快”，而是徒劳地试着决定该做什么。

 

“那么，不是性方面的。”

 

“我可以就这么起身把你丢在这，你知道，”John警告他。

 

“你不会的，”Sherlock说。不过他还是把手放在了一把拐杖上。“你想告诉我…… _ _然而__ 。有某些什么，某些原因让你提防着我的反应。”

 

John站了起来，绕过他，走到了厨房看壁橱里的存货能做点什么做点什么。尽管Mycroft在楼下安置了数量可畏的安保人员还修整了房子，他好像认为221B的两名房客都对规律性的食物摄入颇有微词。

 

他可以吃带豆子的吐司，但是没有面包。他可以吃维他麦，但是没有牛奶。他没法像Derek一样巧妇亦能为无米之炊或是更甚，但他还是学到了点东西。

 

他吃完之后，洗涮干净。迟疑不决。

 

Sherlock还躺在客厅地板上，可能还是他那实际没在祈祷的祈祷姿势。思考，一贯在思考。

 

如果他逃跑，Sherlock会追逐他。那是Sherlock的运作机制，他的作风。他的为人。

 

John走向他，盘腿坐在地上，膝盖碰着Sherlock的髋部。

 

Sherlock抬头看他。

 

“我给你准备了一个谜题，”John说。

 

Sherlock的唇角弯了一下。“哦，是吗？”

 

“是。你明早就会知道是什么。如果你能弄清楚，你就会知道我在担心什么。”

 

“如果，”Sherlock重复道。

 

“相当可能是如果，”John回答。

 

Sherlock得意洋洋，即使现在都有些披头散发。他公然表示怀疑。

 

“如果你不能——”

 

Sherlock哼了一声。

 

“如果你不能，”John又说，“那等你放弃时我会告诉你。我会解释一切。我不会说谎。”

 

John说着说着，Sherlock坐了起来，嘴严肃地抿成一条线。他的目光扫视着John，扫过紧张的肩膀和刻意不去紧握的拳头。“有那么重要，”Sherlock说，语气里只有着些许疑问。

 

John点头。

 

“你告诉过别人吗？”

 

John摇头。

 

Sherlock向他伸出手来，手环在他颈周温暖而修长。他们的吻温柔，进而深彻。为的就是全情投入。吻得诱惑，也本该如此，而John无意抗拒。“我会保守你的秘密，”Sherlock抵着他的下颌喃喃道。“不管你有多少秘密。你暗示过的那一个，在你来这儿的第一个早上，我并没忘记。跟这是同一个秘密吗？”

 

作为回答，John的手指穿过了他稠密的深色卷发。他的左手稳如磐石。

 

“我们上床吧，”John轻语道。

 

 

 

 

 

他醒来时听到Derek一边洗澡一边唱歌。又是“加州梦”。

 

他躺了一会，仅仅在思考，恐惧着，微笑着。

 

 

 

 

 

很久以来他第一次在诊所上班，一切感觉都变得正常了。他的身体比起平常没有什么其他的痛处，除了肩膀处时时不散的钝痛。没有淤青，肺没有出现可能的问题。他身体依旧感受得到的余韵一定是心理因素。

 

然而那样的想法——握着他阴茎的手，在他嘴里挑逗着他的舌头。他们互相取悦时的争论。惩罚性爱与和好性爱，John知道他们的第一次必然是二者之一。Sherlock认定是前者，John觉得是后者。

 

当John开口时，Sherlock的眼睛幽暗而大张，如同他分开的、因亲吻而淤肿的双唇，“要是没有人被打了屁股就不算是惩罚性爱。”

 

“这是为了遏制不良行为吗，怎么可能？”之后声音从他上方传来，然后世界缩水成了腹部、臀部和他们夹在中间的阴茎。

 

John得做个深呼吸。

 

再来一遍。

 

不到下班就不许再想了。

 

 

 

 

回家路上，他差点因为想得太多而没注意到。

 

有那么一秒，他觉得自己多虑了。他看了看表，看见是数字时间却完全没能安下心来。又走过半个街区，他可以确定了。

 

监控摄像头在看着他。还不是以一种泛泛的方式。

 

是以一种Mycroft的方式。

 

他等着某个电话亭里的电话响起来。有那么一刻，他考虑要不要直接给Mycroft打电话开门见山，但打这一仗John宁愿有点时间来准备。这一定是警告。这么明显可不是Mycroft的做派。

 

真体贴。

 

 

 

 

 

Derek看了他一眼，如释重负地叹了口气。“那么，恢复正常了？”

 

“是啊，”John说。这甚至都不是在撒谎。“抱歉。”

 

“没事，别担心。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

接下来是阿富汗。假想绑架的游戏还在进行着，每隔几天就有新的版本出现。很多新的版本是照抄电影，大多数是007。

 

这是平静的一天，比起其他更像是把诊所搬到了中东。嗓子疼，一些头痛，一两例过敏。不过有胃肠病毒在流行，他得好好盯着那个。

 

 

 

 

 

他终于不再让Marta害怕了。不再有人觉得你疯了是件很好的事，尤其在你身边时时刻刻有一群一生的时候。

 

今晚不是他待命，而她还担心着他，最后他们出去喝了一杯，跟一群被Marta称为“姑娘们”的人。他相当确定这么被描述的其中一位已经六十多了。讲故事讲得很棒，他发现。她让他想到了一个更丰满些的Hudson太太，虽说他不太确定为什么，直到他们离开的时候看到Marta拥抱Reynolds太太并跟她吻别。

 

“Reynolds先生出什么事了？”在他开车送他们回家的时候John问Marta。

 

“没人知道，”Marta说，压低声音，极度戏剧化。

 

要是换了别人，他可能就不会配合下去了。“说真的，是什么事？”

 

“没啦，是心脏病。他比她老二十岁，差不多。”

 

“这就解释了‘小心年龄差’的玩笑了，”John回想道。

 

“是啊，对不？”

 

他停车，他们下车，他纯粹出于习惯送她到门口。“抱歉，我最近一直……那个样子。最近。”

 

她抿起嘴。“其实你不对劲有一段时间了。”

 

“从十月开始，”John赞同道。到了四月下旬承认一下也没事。

 

“发生了什么？”

 

“我不知道。我真不知道。”

 

“你得知道一点吧，”她说。

 

“我猜……”他摇头。

 

“怎么？”

 

“我意识到在这里，我不是自己想要成为的人，”他说。

 

“中年危机提前到来了？”

 

“基本吧。”

 

“好吧，”她说，稍稍耸了耸肩。“如果你需要跟某个人尴尬地抱怨一下——”

 

“好啊，”他说。

 

“还有，唔，如果你还想找个女朋友，我觉得Tasha——今晚那个穿着绿衬衫、棕色头发的那个——她也许——”

 

“其实，”John说。

 

Marta微笑道，“其实？”

 

“我还说不好。”

 

她笑得更灿烂了。“所以Tasha不行了。”

 

“不是说她不好。只是……我定下来了。”

 

Marta那么为他开心，他看着脸都有点疼。

 

“瞧，我不是说我有——我跟谁，唔。”他得快点想出一个可信些的谎言。跟另一个现实里另一版本的、技术上而言他从来没见过的人听上去实在不合常理。

 

“日子还早，”她说。“好了，行了，我懂。”

 

他们道了晚安，分开，而John余下的晚上都在上谷歌搜索。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他的搜索结果还历历在目，而Sherlock的翻身把他弄醒了，一只脚碰到了他的腿。他除手表和军牌一丝不挂，在黑暗中看起时间。早得可笑。才四点左右。这也不错了。他很累，他浑身疼，而他的身体无疑认为性爱是他日程中不可或缺的一部分。

 

比起应有的情况，都要好一些。

 

Sherlock睡着的时候相当听话。没怎么拉他就靠近了John怀里，修长的四肢伸出来裹住他。Sherlock靠着他的肩吸了吸鼻子而John觉得自己的心满足得快炸了。天啊，他陷得太深了。

 

躺在那里漫不经心地爱抚着他的疯子，他不得不意识到字面意义上的一起睡会是个问题。尽管John喜欢有个床伴，要适应一个床伴需要时间。他会开始频繁地早醒，就像他开始睡过凌晨三点的小提琴协奏曲之前。这会让他们之间隔上太多时间。他觉得他的几个人生至少会试着自我平衡一点点，但他基本没办法控制。在他四分之三的人生中，小睡一下无伤大雅，早上多迷糊一会就能把他带到别的地方。然而当John醒在阿富汗，他会在那里过一整天。

 

如果Sherlock实际上睡起来焦躁不安——大体上讲很有可能，有骨折痛就难免了——John很有可能一晚上就能过一周，甚至几周。精神方面，性方面，这都是个问题。过上半个月，他会忘掉一些事。过上半个月，他醒过来的时候会极度渴望一个才几小时前就得到过满足的男人。

 

他这么做是对的，跟他解释。重要的是事先提供证据。

 

几小时后Sherlock醒过来的时候，他抱怨起来。“太早了，”他呻吟道，把脸埋在John的颈部。“你为什么醒着？简直不是人类啊。”

 

“一旦醒过来，我就不再睡了，”John解释着，动了动。

 

Sherlock又为一个截然不同的原因呻吟起来。他们还酸痛着，而这太棒了。他也动了动。“你在黑暗里醒了好几个小时。”

 

“没错。”

 

“你真可笑。”

 

“这话是你说，分量可就重了，”John说。Sherlock的脊部是他手掌之下长长的曲线，美好而温暖。他似乎没法放手，就像对着自打他们一起落到医院就开始萌生的疑问。“所以说你就正常地睡？在你会睡的时候。”

 

“给‘正常’下个定义，”Sherlock对着他的肩膀指示道。他的嘴唇一直在John的疤痕上方若即若离着。其中可能相当地别有深意，但John懒得弄清是什么了。

 

“你偶尔睡还没有什么后果。”

 

Sherlock想了想，现在他以手探索着他的疤痕。受损的皮肤发着痒。“有时候我会头疼。”

 

正常。有变，却不像John那样迥然不同。

 

John多躺了一会，细品着他自己诱发的风暴之前最后的平静。尽管John已经等了几天，他们两个谁也没准备好再来一轮。今天早晨轻松而富有探索性，Sherlock舔舐着他的皮肤，洗去了睡眠的陈腐之气。这挺好，非常好，慵懒而迟缓。John翻身到他上面，小心着他的腿，开始吻他。Sherlock双臂环过他的背部，紧紧拥住拒绝任何挣脱的尝试。作为回复John压住他，指节轻扫这他的淤青，他们在相抵的唇间传递着微笑。

 

渐渐，Sherlock慢了下来，手松开了些，嘴唇也懈怠下来。

 

“别再睡着，”John要求道，轻咬起他耳后收效不错的一处。Sherlock的头发拂着他的前额，他的脸颊，他的鼻子。

 

Sherlock隆隆地低哼着。四肢摊开的咨询侦探。不得不说，躺在他身上不太舒服，毕竟他有着突出的髋部和坚实的胸膛。不过真他妈性感。

 

“Sherlock。”他抚摸着那锋利的颧骨，不可思议的角度。

 

回答的呻吟声甚至比之前还要柔和。

 

“那么，你不想要你的谜题了？”

 

Sherlock猛然惊醒，这委实吓人得很。有点像是躺在一个爆炸了的充气床垫上。

 

“我操，”John咒骂道。“天呀，别这样。”

 

“想，”Sherlock说。有那么一刻，John觉得他可能纯粹是说漏了嘴，把“难题”说成了“口活”，可是没有。这是Sherlock。他想要他的谜题。

 

“好吧，”John说。“我给你写下来，好吗？”

 

“桌上有纸笔，在灯罩下面。”

 

“哪个？”桌上有三个灯罩，却都没有台灯。John学会了只去要求他说明，而不是解释。如果Sherlock想解释，他会解释的。

 

“带条纹的。”

 

“好。”他爬下床，穿上裤子，鼓起勇气穿过Sherlock雷区一样的地板走向书桌。

 

John写下了他的搜索结果。

 

他递了过去。

 

Sherlock把列表扫视了一遍。“橄榄球比分。”

 

“今天的，”John确认道。

 

John很熟悉Sherlock脸上的表情。那意思是“凭你的小脑袋你到底在干些什么？”，还带点儿“为了你着想我希望你是说错了，因为那完全蠢透了。”

 

“不是昨天的，”John说。“今天的。”

 

Sherlock又看了一遍列表。“你要知道现在的时间是——”他看了眼John的表。“九点二十六分。”

 

“第一场比赛四点开始，”他告诉他。

 

这回他的注视久了些，在John的双眼之间游移。这回意思是“你显得自信得惊人，但我还是看不出为什么，”还有“你想干什么？”开局不错。

 

John微微笑了一笑。“注意着点，仅此而已。”

 

“而等我今晚核对比分，我会发现你是对的，是这样吗？”

 

“就注意着点。”

 

Sherlock把纸折起来，从床上探出身去，把纸塞进了他被丢在一边的睡袍衣袋里。“好了。”片刻之间，他是一片裸露的肌肤。接着，他又回到了被子底下。可惜。窗帘一拉上，周围暗下来，他淤痕遍布的皮肤看上去都不那么可怕了。

 

John开始捡他剩下的衣服。“我要去看看我能不能让楼下的安保人员去购物，”他说。“想要点什么吗？”

 

“有本事给我来个惊喜（*），”Sherlock说。

（注：*原文surprise me，是“随便”“你看着办”的意思。下文John取了字面的意思，于是这样翻。）

 

“OK，”John说。

 

这可不成问题。

 

 

 

 

 

 

这一天几乎堪称是在正常状态中度过。John没法让Mycroft的人自己去Tesco，但是他可以让他们中的一个在回来的路上拎着购物袋。虽然他们都是便衣，但他不怎么喜欢被人陪护的感觉。

 

从好的方面看，Hudson太太相当喜欢有他们在楼下跟他们说话。听上去，她不停地在给他们拿茶和饼干。John感觉这整个境况相当搞笑。他们在221C的新邻居：半个战术部门。

 

当中，John吃了早餐，冲了澡，吃了午餐的同时Sherlock吃了早餐，他们两个冲澡。一起冲的这次澡与其说是把彼此操傻不如说是确保Sherlock别摔倒把自己弄死。这次过程中John还是被摸了个遍。

 

一旦洗干净了，Sherlock在焦躁和无聊之间折腾，显然快打算把他的脑袋或是公寓扯碎了。John下楼跟保安们谈了一下。在 _ _相当礼貌__ 的请求之后，他们的WiFi神奇地复活了。那个时间左右，Sherlock收到了Mycroft的一条短信，让他又发了一通脾气，但至少他有网络可以让他分心，不去注意腿痛。

 

四点过一点，Sherlock打开了电视。这要是他头一回看橄榄球赛，John不会多吃惊的。反正他也没看进去多少。

 

“你以前会玩，”Sherlock说，在完成他对John耳朵的口头探索不久之后。

 

John还在玩。通过Derek，John跟Blackheath的橄榄球伙计们还相对保持着联系。他大概每个日历月打一次球，也就是说一年三次，但他还是玩的。他没有回答，只是哼了哼，思考着。

 

等比分尘埃落定，Sherlock就会专注于他的谜题。很可能会持续挺长时间。针对这种情况，John伸手探向他们的身体之间，手掌透过他终于穿上了的睡裤抵着他。还是没穿内裤。

 

“你没法让我分心的，”Sherlock警告他。

 

“没关系，”John回答道，小心地释放着他。“我就让自己分分心好了。”

 

Sherlock立刻打了他的手，轻打变作对他衬衫的紧攥。“停手。”

 

“你不想让我停手的。”他在沙发前找好位置。他已经跪下了。

 

作为一个聪明人，Sherlock很快表示赞同。他甚至坐了起来，差不多吧，长而斜的倚靠至少这回直了起来。他还是个混蛋，没有解开睡裤的系带，只是在John伸出手去的时候假笑起来。

 

John停了下来。

 

他之前也体会过尴尬之潮，可这是顷刻洪流，将他淹没，席卷身周，将世界割裂为沙土与污泥。

 

他想把阴茎含在他的嘴里。阴茎。他的嘴里。还打算吮吸。

 

这——不行。这 _ _不行__ 。

 

有手指理着他的头发。一个低沉的声音说起话来。

 

他无法抬眼，无法聆听。他就要这么说出口时Sherlock的拇指滑入他的嘴。再度正中要害，他因充盈的欲望和憎恶哑口无言。

 

“吸，”Sherlock说，John便不假思索地照做了。Sherlock的手掌捧着他的下颌，手指拂过他的胡茬。这触摸令他猛坠回昨夜（四个夜晚之前），急切，渴望，而他现在无法应对。他想逃避，而不是在内裤上渗出湿处。他想摸他自己然后彻底消失。他的双手紧握着Sherlock的大腿。

 

“你有轻度的口欲滞留，”Sherlock对他说。“你经常舔跟咬你的嘴唇。这就是为什么你嘴唇干裂，尽管你并不惯于用嘴呼吸。你亲吻时的习惯也显示了这一点。”他的叙述没有片刻的停滞间断，无论他如何掌控着John的口舌。而他的声音还是愈加低沉，而他的睡裤支起了帐篷。John不知道该往哪里看。“我以为事已至此一切都已明朗，然而若你需要我说出口：我准许。

 

“这跟你习惯的会有所差异，”Sherlock继续说着，仿佛他知道自己停下那一瞬间John便会消失。“你习惯乳房，习惯舔阴。我猜想你颇为擅长：你有着对床上功夫的自傲，而你极有自知之明。”Sherlock向前倾身，拇指在他口中推入得更深。再前倾，身子对半弯折，John闭上了眼而没有直迎他的目光。吸吮，还有手指慢而舒缓的推进，令他微微眩晕，他在理应气喘的时候尽力用鼻子呼吸。

 

Sherlock的呼吸落在他的脸庞，他的前额，他的眼睑。“那就更不好受了，是不是？想到你要重新开始，将近四十还有这类的废话。可你还能亲吻还能上我，所以没关系。”进进出出，一向如此温暖。“你知道这些但你没法相信。你不知道你现在这样看上去是什么模样。”依旧是平铺直叙，依旧是一连串的事实，恰恰因此更加淫荡。他疯狂地想着Sherlock或许可以解说他自己的一次高潮。他拒绝把喉咙里溢出的声音称为呜咽。

 

他拽着Sherlock的睡裤，紧攥着那棉布。“把裤子拉下来，John，就这样。”Sherlock的另一只手离开了John的脖子，John的头发，拉住John一只忙乱的手带到了更高处，舔了他的手掌后让它落回热潮。John呻吟起来。受困于Sherlock的双腿与阴茎还有茶几之间，John呻吟起来。

 

“这没有你不想要的。没有你不会迎面冲去的危险。是的，这会改变你所成为的人。现在你是把我上到忘乎所以的人。 _ _我__ ，John。拜托帮帮咱们两个人别再假装这是什么值得尴尬的事。睁眼。”

 

John照办了，John不得不照办，而Sherlock看着他，双眼幽暗，面颊通红，脸离的如此之近。尽管他的声音平稳，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，像惊鸟，像气喘吁吁的短跑者。他们的手共同在Sherlock的阴茎上收紧。

 

“我不会逼你，”Sherlock告诉他，叙述着事实，而非许诺。他的声音变得沙哑，刮蹭起John的边缘。“你会让我这么做的，但问题不在于此。”

 

他抽出他的拇指，毫无预警地移开，John吸吮着噬咬着，不假思索，因为 _ _不__ ，因为 _ _留下__ 。他张着嘴，抗拒愈烈，两根手指便推入他嘴中而他近乎作呕。世界边缘亮得发白。在John的脑中，涌上耳周的血液内或是电视上的人群中，有什么在嘶吼。他舔舐，吸吮，套弄着自己和他的室友。

 

Sherlock不再说话，开始发出种种声音。这还不够，不够接近。他手指在John口中深深抽插的节奏加快，减慢，又变得紊乱。他的嘴唇贴在他的发际线，将热度呼入他的皮肤。“大腿，”Sherlock喘道。

 

不知怎的，他们办到了。John的屁股在Sherlock大腿上，Sherlock吃痛地喘着低声地威胁，不过他们办到了。裤子拉开，系带解开，他们套弄着彼此，粗野而猛力。Sherlock的手指在他嘴中抵着舌与齿蜷起。

 

“别晃，我的腿，别晃——”

 

John的答复介于咕哝与轻哼之间。

 

Sherlock的目光从未离开他的脸，一次也没有，高潮的时候，他把手指从John的嘴里拔了出来，以舌头代替，深深推入以供John吮吸。他发出的声音啊，老天，他发出的声音。

 

跟John的声音截然不同，不像John那般惊愕，在他趋于狭窄的世界中不可思议地全无防备。那几乎是一声叹息，不太像是抽泣，欣慰与释放紧紧交织。

 

当他血液与骨髓中嗡嗡的震动停下——减轻——John的额头靠在Sherlock的肩上。他勉强能呼吸。他的大脑一片空白，仿佛其中一部分离开了，趁其不备被移去了。很有可能确实如此。他吻着Sherlock的颈侧。

 

“好点了？”Sherlock问。他一只手抚着John发潮的衬衫，另一只停在John的臀部。

 

John想：

 

你怎么办到的？

 

这是一段关系，不是特快列车。

 

我有点怕，却喜欢这样，而我觉得这不是好征兆。

 

“是的，”John说。他有一点兴奋。这挺好的。他会专注于这一点。

 

Sherlock继续抚摸着他的后背，漫不经心。John很疲惫，大汗淋漓，有些发黏。他心中满是柔情，Sherlock的皮肤离他的嘴唇那么近。说口欲滞留是对的。

 

他的身体想要睡去，想要歇息，而John半心半意想随它去。要是他能知道他会在Sherlock慢慢把他推开的时候醒过来，他会这么办的。他会回到此处，在这个现实中的这个地方，这个时间点。他会直接回到这一点，内心满意地蜷起来。事后余韵。

 

Sherlock完全精力充沛，当然，他查着橄榄球比分列表，不断换着台，可那不是问题。John的膝盖可不太喜欢这么些跪地或跨坐，可那也不是问题。尽可以让整间公寓着起火来，John也相当确定那不会是个问题。

 

两（五）天了。到明天就是三（九）天。

 

不，不能睡。他等得够久了。

 

他感觉到Sherlock在挪动，听见电视上节目的改变。一个播音员在说话当中被打断了。橄榄球比分。

 

“前三个是对的，”Sherlock说，手停在他背上不动了。

 

“嗯？”哦，谜题。他得全盘招供。“剩下的怎么了？”

 

“他们还没打完比赛。”

 

“嗯。”差不多。

 

播音员继续说着。John没怎么听。明天他要跟Derek看这场比赛，而他的期待感已经消失了。

 

他们就那么待了很久，久到比赛与广告都循环了几轮。Sherlock甚至都没抱怨腿疼。John的膝盖渐渐明白它们大概整个晚上都要保持同一姿势了。

 

“我们该清理一下，”John隐隐意识到。“我射了你一身。”

 

“不是一身，”Sherlock更正他，显然心不在焉。“我们可以过一会纠正现状。”

 

John脸埋在他的肩膀轻笑起来。“你个变态。”

 

“嗯。我们得先把塑料夹板包回到石膏上。”

 

John哼了一声。疯子，他想道。我的疯子。

 

夜慢慢流逝，John给他们俩找了些纸巾，所有的比分都是对的。

 

“你还能再来一遍吗？”Sherlock问。“再详细一些？”

 

平静结束了。John但愿它还会再来。

 

他吻了他的室友然后问，“要多详细？”


	3. Chapter 3

他以一种奇怪的心情在阿富汗醒来。在这里时间过得更快，或说他总是更快地来到这里，可无论结果怎样，自从他（没有）中枪已经过了六个月。

 

两年。十月到四月和五月。一年的秋天与冬天。一年的冬天与春天。

 

一年都是春夏听上去不错。可以期待一下。

 

接下来的一年，由夏入秋，他就不那么确定了。

 

他还不知道服役期结束之后他该干什么。要等重新调配得等个没完。

 

 

 

 

 

伦敦飘起了点小雨，不过这没关系。John有心理准备。走在去诊所的路上，他挺高兴没有人跟着他，没有人追踪他。

 

转念一想，有人在看着他。而且肯定不是出于保护的目的。Mycroft想从他这里得到什么？一定有些什么。当他决定拿走他想要的，肯定会有一场硬仗要打。在看到Mycroft雨伞一挥弄没了他的反社会行为指控之后，John就对Mycroft能办到的事略知一二了。见识到泳池的救援队之后，John了解的足以使他有些头昏眼花。

 

想想Sherlock更容易些。在出于好奇追查John前先给了他一周时间的Sherlock。John不太确定在这里那一周是什么时候结束。他会有整整七天，然后第八天得到一个警告吗？Sherlock会在演绎法网站上发帖吗？想求得John的回复这好像是最明显的选择。

 

等Sherlock找到他——是等，不是如果——他便没别的可找了。John没有门路会知道他告诉Lestrade的那些东西。他的笔电上没有网络搜索的痕迹，他没有任何跟Moriarty稍有联系的历史。Sherlock唯一能发现的——仅此而已——就是John刷新他网站的次数比任何心智正常的人都要多。在这个伦敦他跟Sherlock有关的网络搜索记录就这么多。他猜想Mycroft已经知道了。

 

John不确定这里的Holmes兄弟发现自相矛盾的John“多重现实”Watson之后会怎么办，不过他猜会跟他家里那疯子的所作所为极为相像。好奇之后是困惑，从而促生决心。

 

等时候到了，John就必须处理掉他的枪。这是唯一明智的决定。把枪跟弹药分别包在几个塑料袋中再扔进河里。就这么做，为了保险抹去他的网络搜索记录——他的室友有个孩子，John有现成的借口——然后John就只需担心监控录像了。如果他能找办法跟Mycroft讨价还价，他可以全身而退。

 

John只需要放弃他的枪。这便是监禁与自由之间的区别。他在阿富汗有枪，他在贝克街有枪，而在切姆斯福德没有枪让他觉得赤裸。缺了它比缺了军牌更不好受，但即使他在这里没有枪，在另两处他还是有的。他可以把枪丢掉。

 

 

 

 

 

一定还有什么其他的办法。

 

 

 

 

 

回到公寓，John翻了一遍自己的博客，分析自己话里任何的可疑成分，任何表明他不是普通人的证据。十二月他发过的几篇博文听上去就像怄气的Maggie。那几篇被他设成了仅自己可见。留些记录很有必要，否则他就删了。没有谁想让自己听着像个十二岁的小姑娘，尤其在客厅里就有个怄气的十二岁小姑娘的时候。

 

除此之外，他什么也没改。他甚至又发了一篇新的，慢慢地码字，主要写些没什么意义的东西。像是Derek最新推荐给他的书，诸如此类。写着几个博客，他觉得自己一半是神秘小说家，一半是书评人。感觉很扎实。也许他那个治疗师还是弄对了几件事，两个她都是。

 

 

 

 

 

那天晚上他在切姆斯福德当值，又是一个难熬的夜，就像醉汉和梯子放在一起出不了好结果一样。次日早上他到家晚了，火速发了条短信看看Marta替下他搭的车是不是还好，然后用接下来的几个小时搜遍网络找对得上号的橄榄球比赛。他看比赛，做笔记，尽他所能记下所有。

 

他带着微笑入睡，期待着Sherlock的表情。

 

 

 

 

 

 

手机的短信铃叫醒了他，他花了一小会确认他在哪张床上。贝克街，他自己的床，除了他没有别人。

 

趁着比赛还历历在目，他匆匆记下实况，花了将近二十分钟。

 

然后，单单为了气死人，他写下了几家不太著名的报纸明天的头条。两家在北美，两家在澳大利亚。自打Moriarty之后，英国的媒体开始渐渐不同，使得选《泰晤士报》或者Sherlock订的《电讯报》有了风险。在切姆斯福德还没有爆炸的消息，他不会假装自己不为此担忧。他一向更愿意能看见自己的敌人，否则太有可能反被友军捅一刀。

 

他暂且放下这种想法，查了查手机。现在有三条短信了，都是Sherlock发的，不足为奇。由于手机的收发顺序，他倒着读了这些短信，从最晚的到最早的。

 

__如果我上楼的时候摔断脖子，你会气疯的。给自己省掉麻烦吧。SH_ _

__

__我知道你醒了。SH_ _

__

__下楼来。要用你的笔电。SH_ _

 

John确实下楼了。拿着清单，没带笔电，John下了楼，准备面对任何情况。方便的是，Sherlock就在沙发上，挫败地蜷成一团。

 

他恼怒地冲着John说，“不管你觉睡得有多不够，我希望你能发现那个，其实，并不是笔电。”

 

“没错，”John说，一撒手让纸慢慢落到Sherlock胸口。“我可不会拿笔在笔电上写字。”

 

Sherlock立刻抄起清单。他读了许多遍，一言不发。他好像屏住了呼吸。

 

John去刷牙，然后给自己弄了早餐。

 

他回来的时候，Sherlock摆起了思考的姿势，假作祈祷双手合十。那张纸放在他的胸口，轻微缓慢地起伏。“我要你断掉媒体，”Sherlock说，没有睁开眼睛。“不许上网，看电视或读报。”

 

“你想要我的笔电看搜索记录，”John猜测。他得承认，总比平常的理由好点。

 

“还有你的手机，”Sherlock确认道。

 

“好吧，”John说。反正他也有本来打算读的东西。Derek给他推荐书的速度快得荒唐，哪怕是就一个图书管理员而言。倒不是说John还认识别的图书管理员。“这意味着你看比赛的时候我不能在客厅里吗？”

 

“去我的房间，不能是你的，”Sherlock睁眼，在沙发上不动地方地调了调姿势。“我知道我的房间里有什么。我可以检查一下你的，不过……”他拖着“过”字，话音渐消，意味深长地看了一眼自己的腿。

 

“没事，”John说。他取来笔电，还有网线，Sherlock很快便全神贯注起来。John把手机放在茶几上走开了。

 

 

 

 

 

Sherlock的房间可怕至极，除了床和地上一小片区域没地方坐。其余所有的平面都满盖着某些显然不能轻易挪动的东西。在从Sherlock的书堆里挑书读了一个小时之后，隔着破旧的地毯坐在硬木地板上就已经太不舒服了。他坐到了床上，而这是个错误。

 

床闻起来像Sherlock，John很寂寞，而John根本没有可能在这里撸一发而不让Sherlock知道。他怀疑Sherlock不会真的抵触这个，但John对这想法不太舒服。

 

取而代之，John躺了下来。他占据起这片空间，把头下的枕头压出窝来，他躺在那里，盯着天花板，试图三思他最近的人生抉择。然而被惊异裹挟，他的心思渐渐飘远。

 

 

 

 

 

 

时间流逝。John在思考。

 

 

 

 

 

如果他尽力试试，他能听见电视上播比赛的声音。不足以听清，但是细节他记得足够清楚。他瞄着表，梳理着短期记忆里剩余的一切。

 

之后，客厅是一片愈发沉重的静默。

 

John等待着。

 

他能等一整天。他已经等了一整天。

 

很快他回到了之前的精神状态，当时间变得无关紧要时他头脑中的一小块区域。Sherlock的拐杖划在地板上的声音才使他回过神来。他坐起来，望向敞开的门口，而他从来没见过Sherlock这么看他，就好像John是个响着铃的粉红手机。

 

“有理论吗？”John问。

 

Sherlock把拐杖向前一扔，随后自己一跃上前。比起一个受伤的人，他更像个玩到起兴的长得过大的孩子。拐杖碰到床尾板上，Sherlock坐下之前把睡袍向后一撩。“至少从你打阿富汗回来开始你就有这种能力了。你主动地试着避免招来注意，就算在经济上的困难可能引诱你放弃的时候。”

 

“证据？”John问。

 

“你有一系列的小型投资。你不曾做过研究可却从未失手过。过去三个月里你没有什么可称为实质性的收益。这是为了购物的钱，不是发家致富的计划。补助，不是收入。如果钱是目的，你早就会开始赌博了。”Sherlock来回动着他的腿，没法盘起腿来或者坐到高处或者重重瘫倒，于是难以保持不动。“既然如此，我不能排除你被部署到阿富汗之前对相关信息的接触。”

 

“‘对相关信息的接触’，”John重复道。

 

劝诱Sherlock是一门精妙的艺术，但这回，他不肯再说了。Sherlock把右脚挤到左边大腿下面，打着石膏的地方伸到前面，脚趾挨着John的腿，他两肘支在膝上，指尖相碰。

 

John面对他的注视毫不为难。虽说没有敞开心扉，他还是诚实的。他没有试着隐藏什么。

 

Sherlock眯起眼睛，依旧注视着、研究着John的脸。在他获得有迹可循的一切之后，他手伸进睡袍口袋，拿出那张单子给John看。有几项被圈了起来，几项下面划着线，而Sherlock在空白处填上了自己做的笔记。

 

“这些，”Sherlock说，指着划线的部分。那些都是完全随机的事件，观众景象，还有两次有鸟从赛场和摄像机之间飞过。“你是预测不出这些的。”

 

“我也没有预测，”John确认道。

 

“你是今天早上写下来的。比赛 _ _几个小时__ 之前，John，这就是预测。除非是别的人预测的，然而，你在昨天给你姐姐发了邮件之后就没联系过任何人。”

 

“没有谁预测过这个，”John说。

 

Sherlock没有不停地咬着嘴唇，但那挫败的单单一咬已经很能说明问题了。“你还不能这么自如地说谎。”

 

“我也许可以，”他回答道，表情介于微笑与咧嘴笑之间。

 

“你办不到，”Sherlock跟他说。“你说的是实话，而这并不合理。至少其中益处是能挑明你沟通的方式——如果是普通的解释会毫无用处，那样我不会相信你的。”

 

“你还是不相信我，”John说。

 

“那些鸟，John。还有第四排那个偷他姐姐帽子的小男孩。”

 

“这又怎么了？”

 

“这些不是……”他话音渐落，极度苦恼。他用手指理起头发。“你知道准确的时刻，那不……”

 

“可能？”John提议。

 

“可这一切显然是可能的，”Sherlock赞同的同时又辩驳起来。“你提前知道了。我只是看不出是 _ _怎么办到的__ 。”

 

“你要放弃了吗？”John问，已经确知他的答案。

 

“当然不会。”Sherlock带着绝对的嘲讽看着他，脱去睡袍。

 

“行吧，”John说。“继续吧，玩的开心。”

 

Sherlock笨拙地越过腿朝他伸出手来，John便凑上去，迅速用嘴唇迎上他的笑容。“没有合理的理论，”他的疯子跟他说，在亲吻与说话之间左右为难。“有一半荒谬到绝无可能。”

 

John的大笑轻呼入他的嘴中。“才一半？”

 

这话让他被按倒在了床上。Sherlock依旧直坐，压在John腹部的手滚热。“是全部，没错。还有那些明天的头条，你是在向我展示这不仅限于橄榄球。运动，媒体，本应是随机的事件。腿挪一下。”修长的手指在他的拉链之上，既是干练又是戏弄，飞速进阶的诱惑。“你已经把明天计划好了，是不是。”这不是个问题。他的声音，就如同他的手，充满确信。

 

“有几个，啊，想法，”John承认道。他用肘部撑起自己，需要看到一切。

 

“你打算逐层深入，”Sherlock说，手在同时动作着。他苍白的皮肤在深色充血的阴茎旁显得更白了。“首先是广度。现在是深度。”Sherlock身体力行，向下沉去，是的，向下。“明天会是范围。”他沿着他的整个呼气。

 

哦上帝，John想道，为着许多理由。是对的，是真的。这是谜题的第二天，他们上了床的第三天，但John已经为此规划了一周，在两个星期之前操了他。这么下去不行。不行。

 

Sherlock的嘴在他阴茎上收拢，他便大脑空白。

 

除了感受，除了把这铭刻在记忆里已不余一物。热度，一切皆热度。粉色的，长大的嘴。凌乱一如以往的头发，随着头的上下而摇动。吸吮，扯动，唾液在下侧缓缓下流。为他的阴茎垂涎。Sherlock为他的阴茎垂涎。

 

他试着不推进，真的试了，竭力不挺身。没有做到。他隐隐约约听到自己上气不接下气地喘道，“抱歉，抱歉，”仿佛他是在挤过人群，从拥挤的列车上勉强下来。

 

Sherlock发出了某种声音，嘴被阴茎填满还嘲笑着他。他的手溜过去，抓住John的屁股。他随每一动作而动，在John破坏他的节奏时把指尖深深摁进皮肤。他变得驯顺而温和，通过鼻子剧烈地深呼吸。他呛咳着牵扯着John想要更多。已经所剩无几了。这已经过了，太过头又太快。因为Sherlock不会松口，Sherlock绝不可能在最后关头松口，而John会看见他自己的精液溢出他那疯子的嘴。

 

他警告地叫了一声，臀部猛颤，为着纯粹的期待射了出来。

 

勉强，仅仅是勉强，他一直睁着眼。他的肩膀在抖，他的双肘压在床上，他的头极度渴望地抬起。他的身体想要下坠，想要垮塌，可他需要这个，必须要看见红肿的嘴唇还有那吞咽以及，是的，那个，舔掉。

 

Sherlock向前爬到他身边，腿在被子上滑动，John翻身对着他，几乎在他上方，直到Sherlock将他翻回原位，阴茎坚硬地抵着他的臀部，他的手掌。John闭上眼睛，张开嘴，不禁吮吸着那尝试支配他的舌头。那味道没有他期待中那么坏，但是他手的角度比他希望的更别扭些。

 

Sherlock高潮的时候，射到了John的衬衫上。他绷紧，嘴张开抵着John的，无言地叹息。之后是坚定些的吻，接着是，没错，嘲讽的声音。也只有Sherlock才会这样。

 

“怎么？”John问。

 

“‘抱歉，抱歉’！”Sherlock学他。

 

John推了他一把，不过最后一切都以相当具有攻击性的搂搂抱抱收尾。一旦John亲热地勒住他的脖子，Sherlock身体上停止了抗拒，但嘴上可没消停。

 

“你总是道歉吗？”他问。“说真的，道个谢才合适多了。”

 

“在你有可能让别人窒息而死的时候可不行。”性别中立。他早就从Harry那学到这一课了。

 

“显然你从前一直在跟不对头的人上床。”

 

John警告性地在他的气管上施加了些压力。虽然他看不到随之而来的微笑，他确信他是笑了。“天啊，你个自大狂，”他喃喃道。“瞧你用的过去时。”

 

“现在完成进行时，”Sherlock改正他。

 

“哦，好吧，既然如此，”John说，又收紧了些。

 

Sherlock抽搐了一下，John立刻松开了。

 

“抱歉。”

 

Sherlock窃笑起来。

 

“你这 _ _气人的__ ——”

 

John自己住嘴了，把鼻子和嘴唇埋入深色的头发。他不会说，不能说。他会暴露自己的。没有人会在三天之后就有这样的感觉，相遇三个月后的三天。在相遇几乎一年后的几乎两周，这样，也许吧，是的。现在他躺在这里，裤子解开，衬衫上的一团脏乱蹭在他室友T恤背后，这还是太荒唐了。

 

那不是最合适的词，不过是他会使用的词。这很荒唐。如果不说它荒唐，John会过于认真地对待。

 

“你到底是想要明天的谜题还是不想？”

 

“你 _ _不敢__ 不给。”

 

John大笑起来，因为瞧，就是这个样子。荒唐。“是的我敢。”

 

“没错，你敢，”Sherlock赞同道，几乎都能听到他的笑容。“可你不会的。”

 

“我还是等你睡着再掐死你吧。”

 

“行啊。反正你也得睡在这里——否则我没法看住你。”

 

John想着他自己：一个穿着军服的男人，晒黑的脸，阳光下金灰的头发，肩膀安然无恙。他右手腕上戴着一只表，指针表，一向如此，永远如此。

 

不管怎样你都没法看住我，他没说出口。你从来没见过我。

 

他问了问Sherlock的后脑。“只要我们先打理干净。”

 

“显而易见。”

 

 

 

 

 

在阿富汗理发是迅速高效的修剪。之后他摸着熟悉的短发，为了得到熟悉与正当的感觉。

 

“要是你不喜欢，我总可以把剩下那点剃掉，”理发师打趣道。

 

这个玩笑并不值得John笑成这样。

 

 

 

 

 

“我需要做点侦查，”吃早饭的时候Derek提到。

 

“哦？”

 

他的室友点头，咽下一口维他麦。“Maggie的生日要到了。”

 

John若有所思地咀嚼着，纯粹为了填补空白。又到星期一了，这意味着技术上来讲她是昨天走的（四天前）而他没怎么注意过她。

 

“是下星期四，我准备了礼物，不过。”Derek抿紧嘴做了个苦相。跟他前妻有关。“她周末有没有提到什么……？”

 

John摇了摇头。

 

Derek又咬起了嘴唇。做父亲的对孩子的关心而已，没什么可说的。

 

幸好如此，毕竟John还有别的问题。明天晚上十二点就是自打泳池事件后整整一周。John的这一周可能到那时候就结束了，或者也可能是星期三上午，比正午稍早。他可能有一周时间做准备，或者只有半周。

 

洗漱的时候，他隐隐约约听见Derek在说话。他能认出一个人在观者面前自言自语的声音。他有点好奇Derek会对拿个头骨怎么看，靠着这画面自娱自乐。

 

在朝诊所出发之前，John又查了Sherlock的论坛。依旧没有挑衅John现身的只言片语。这沉默让他心慌。

 

 

 

 

 

沉默在一个红色的电话亭中粉碎。

 

当然。

 

他站在人行道上，跟自己说他不会去接，不会再来一遍，可他当然会去的。他打开门，走了进去，关门的时候压下一声叹息。“Hello，”他对着听筒说。

 

“在你右侧的楼上有一个监控摄像头，”一个极为熟悉的声音答道。“你看见了吗？”

 

John没费心去看。“我确信它能看见我，Holmes先生。”

 

他几乎不可察觉地顿了一下。“现在不是了，Watson医生，”Mycroft回答，他的声音如同飞灰一般轻柔，其中隐藏着恼怒的烧灼。“你左侧楼上的摄像头，还有街对面的也看不到。我敢肯定你的处境已经很明显了。上车，Watson医生。”

（译者吐槽：一秒出戏）

 

“不，”车停下时John说。

 

过去的一年里，John听到过很多Holmes的笑声。Sherlock的笑声响亮地突如其来，或者低沉地滚滚而来。有时尖锐，有时渐退，有时持续着直到他满面通红气喘吁吁才停下来。得意洋洋，极富感染力，简直他妈美极了。

 

Mycroft的笑可截然不同。

 

“上车，Watson医生，”Mycroft一字一句地说。“如果你不喜欢这趟便车，我肯定能再安排一趟。”

 

“我走路就挺好。”

 

“不是给你，医生，”Mycroft说了下去，话里交织着低沉的轻笑。“你姐姐每晚出去寻欢作乐之后真是相当讨厌付出租车钱呢。”

 

摄像头都转了过去，除了车的司机没有人能看到John的反应。John的眼睛紧盯着那男人，盯着这司机继续开着车门时自制而专业的样子，而这就够了， _ _够了__ ，这是底线。

 

“我们 _ _不会__ 这么玩下去。我救了你弟弟的命。你心里清楚。如果你还在乎什么别的，你早就采取行动了，而不是尝试来一次见面问好的绑架。”到最后，他并不算是在大喊大叫，不过他的嗓子区分不出了。

 

那司机从John身上移开视线好一会，Mycroft发话了。

 

“Watson医生，”他开口，“鉴于你非法持有枪支，两次蓄意杀人，三次非法入侵，一次入室盗窃，我建议你控制一下情绪。”

 

John咬紧了牙关。

 

“现在，”Mycroft缓慢而愉悦地说：“上车。”

 

John上了车。

 

 

 

 

 

车上的女人并不叫Anthea，她也不声称自己叫这个名字。他们去的停车场并不熟悉，Mycroft也没有给他准备椅子。光天化日之下这么做很怪。过了一年John还清清楚楚记得第一回，记得肾上腺素的力量。

 

John一步不停地走向拿着伞的男人。途中某处，他肯定是拿清醒的神智换了自信，不过目前进展还不错。在穿过炸弹背心后，他已经怕不起来了。这没有Moriarty那么糟糕，远远没有。

 

“你是想说？”John问。

 

Mycroft挤出笑容。他站着的时候雨伞在身侧，他没怎么靠在伞上。他的灰眼没有穿破John或给他归档，没有穿刺或撕扯或压迫。他在观察他，而这可怕得多。

 

“你之前有过这种经历，”Mycroft沉思道。“多么的有趣。”

 

“这就是为什么我们不能在电话上谈谈了事？”John问。他听见自己的声音好像是从几英里外的远处传来。他在试着把面前的人同在医院握着Sherlock手的人联系起来，而这是个馊主意。这大错特错。这不是把他弟弟的手表递给John的那个人。这是另一个人，一个没有任何理由、甚至从关系上讲也不会在意John安康与否的人。

 

这，正如Sherlock会毫不犹豫地说的那样，是John能遇见的最危险的人。

 

在Mycroft答话的时候很难记住这一点。“如果一个人打算避开Sherlock Holmes的注意，他必须要学会谨慎，所以到了这个地方。还是说你打算接受他的提议？”

 

“提议？”

 

“明天他会再来一次，你知道，”Mycroft把伞把挂在前臂上，从外套口袋中取出他的小笔记本。“会比他之前要直接得多，我觉得。”他打开笔记本，读出了声音，挑起一边眉毛：“‘Moriarty或许死了，但他的网络很庞大。我们已经杀掉了蜘蛛，帮我毁灭他的组织。’他确实很喜欢戏剧性。”

 

“感谢上帝你可不稀罕这些，”John回答。不呛他一下简直太可惜。

 

Mycroft的表情中某些东西变了。至于是什么，John不确定。

 

“他还说，”Mycroft说，读着读着两边眉毛都挑起来了，他的发音拖长着每个字，“‘我从来没有过搭档。我想， _ _如果是你这样的聪明人__ ，我会很乐意。’”他在说出最后那几句时用眼睛质问着John，差不多是审问，而那可不是个John会轻易使用的词。“你的回答是：‘我期待着与你再会。’”

 

John严守阵地，纹丝不动。

 

“告诉我，Watson医生，”Mycroft命令道，猛地合上本子。“你跟我弟弟什么关系？”

 

“这与你无关，”John平静地说。

 

“不敢苟同。”

 

“随你怎么不敢。”

 

Mycroft假装笑了起来。“你非常勇敢，Watson医生。”

 

“只是给愚蠢的善意的代名词，不过谢谢你，”John回答。

 

Mycroft的注视与他弟弟的截然不同。Sherlock让人捉摸不透，而Mycroft却展现出可供John分析的表层，让他胆怯，令他慌乱。打量与愤怒，其下还有更多John永远不会知道的东西。

 

“我弟弟对此的容忍度极低，”Mycroft告诉他。他挑起了眉，没有漏过John无意露出的微笑。Mycroft把小本放回外套衣袋，他看着自己握着伞把那只手的手背。这或许是John见过最微妙的一系列动作。

 

“我明白了，”Mycroft最终说。

 

John歪了歪头，轻微而沉默地表示疑问。

 

“除去你们在马戏团的会面，你从未真正与我弟弟说过话。毕竟在古董博物馆射杀姚蜘蛛算不得社交互动。发短信也不算。既然你那么熟悉他的网站，我确信你也注意到了他不是个有很多朋友的人。”

 

“三十多的年纪已经足够大可以选些自己的朋友了，”John回答。“甚至没有老大哥看着他也可以。”

 

“那么你准备接受他的提议了。”

 

“我要了一周的考虑时间。我在考虑。”

 

“我想我已经很明确地表示了我对你的举动了如指掌，”Mycroft对他说。

 

“要是你知道我还在考虑，为什么把我弄到这里来盘问？”John质问道，火气大了起来。

 

“你误会了。”

 

“那就 _ _直说__ 。”

 

Mycroft似笑非笑。John不知道这什么意思。

 

“你对我弟弟抱有什么目的，Watson医生？”

 

“什么也没有。”

 

“啊，”Mycroft评论道。Mycroft Holmes不像普通人类一样偏爱单音节。那一个字是理论，论证与结论，全部精简在一次呼吸之间。

 

“怎么？”

 

Mycroft又一次研究起自己的手背，手指展开，手掌压着木质的伞把。“我十分清楚你与名为James Moriarty的人没有共同历史。你过去一周的行为并不是复仇的行为。”

 

“那么我是在干什么？”John问。

 

“这得你来告诉我。”

 

“为什么，既然你已经知道了？”

 

“我所知的是你一直在保护、帮助我弟弟，”Mycroft回答。“你要告诉我的是为什么。”

 

“因为这么做是对的。”

 

Mycroft注视着John，极度深入。他又一次从衣袋里取出笔记本读了起来。“三月二十四日：未经获准入侵国家古董博物馆，蓄意谋杀姚蜘蛛。四月四日——”

 

“我知道我干了什么，”John打断他。“我杀了两个国际杀手。”

 

“你看上去很自豪，Watson医生。”

 

“你不会吗？Moriarty死了——别告诉我你没有同感。”

 

Mycroft合上了本子。“多么有趣的道德感。”

 

“是吗。”

 

“相当有趣。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

Mycroft向下瞪着他。

 

John迎着他的目光。他在必要时眨眼，不打算被逼进一场互瞪比赛。

 

Mycroft在等他失控，这没关系。John有了更多时间可供思考。有了更多时间让他弄明白Mycroft想要什么。

 

“我不会伤害你弟弟。”

 

“不会？”

 

“不会。”

 

“告诉我为什么。”

 

“因为，”John说，想起抵在他唇边低沉的笑声，“我的左手有间歇性震颤。”他伸出左手，手心朝下，伸开手指。

 

Mycroft观察起来。他的目光锁定在他的平稳上，向上挪至John的脸，强硬而不可捉摸。“你有那么想念战争。”

 

“不，”John说，因为那不是真的。他昨天还处于战争中心。“我想念在天下大乱的时候尽我所能。”

 

“而现在你靠火灾报警疏散了一栋楼的人，”Mycroft沉吟道。突兀，惊人，本该如此，不过这是Mycroft，反正Mycroft无所不知。几乎无所不知。

 

“这也要上我的罪行清单吗？”John问。“比起其他是微不足道了。”

 

“让我感兴趣的是你的方法，”Mycroft就像John什么也没说一样继续。“你预测的能力令人刮目相看。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

“你的能力同时还完全没有依据。”

 

“我一向能蒙得很准。”

 

“请说。”

 

John犹豫起来。

 

Mycroft的表情差不多是个微笑。

 

“我不用，”John说。“比起知道原委，你宁愿Sherlock安全。等Sherlock明天问我的时候，我会在我们之间达成一致而那不关你事。”

 

“你 _ _这么__ 快就变得这么忠诚。”

 

“没错，”John回答。“我不觉得这是个问题。”

 

“即便你是忠于Sherlock Holmes。”

 

“你对你弟弟太苛刻了。”

 

“我很现实，”Mycroft回答。“了解Sherlock并不简单。”

 

“所以？”

 

“为什么我该在他的问题上信任你？”

 

“你觉得为什么他会想要把我留住？”

 

“我觉得他 _ _可能会__ ，”Mycroft回答，这比John预想自己能得到的更接近于一个答案。“我为什么要信任你？”

 

“因为我是个非常忠诚的人。我挺确定我们已经明确这点了。”

 

“而我亲爱的弟弟究竟做了什么才赢得你这般忠诚？”

 

他的疯子？无所不至。然而这里的Sherlock他没见过几次。

 

即便如此：“那晚在马戏团，”John回答。“为了姚素琳能活下来他差点丧命。”

 

“如果你相信Sherlock真有这么乐于助人——”

 

“也许不是，不，”John说。“但是他让我想要帮助别人。而且他有点像个白痴，所以我最好照应着他。”

 

这是真的，也很疯狂，因为John并不打算这么做。John会逃之夭夭躲躲藏藏，尽他一切能力去躲避Sherlock的打探，但他甩不掉Mycroft的注意。

 

他进退两难，他的秘密唯有在不可能的纱帷继续笼罩他们时才能得以保全。他进退两难，他很清楚。唯一的问题是，这究竟是John自作自受还是Mycroft玩弄人于股掌的能力——不，这绝对是Mycroft干的。

 

“如果你坚持如此，”Mycroft回答，目空一切，十分肯定。

 

John什么也没说。

 

“那么，”Mycroft说了下去。手伸进衣袋，看起一块真正的怀表。“尽管这次谈话十分愉快，我不能再耽搁你了。Sherlock是很讨厌分享他的玩具。”

 

John上了车。只有在他们开上路时，他才开始心惊胆战。

 

 

 

 

进展不妙。

 

 

 

 

他的焦躁持续了一天，Derek相当便利地丝毫没有注意到。有一个极具洞见的室友就够受了。

 

为了有点事干，John又看了一遍那场比赛，偶尔喊中了下一次进球。等Derek开始为他的好运气恼怒时，他故意弄混了一些，最后都被归结为互惹对方，最近他们总这么干。Derek是John人生实验中的可控变量，而Sherlock是世上已知最为独立的变量。更别说他那不正常、保护欲过度的哥哥了。

 

他想着Sherlock会怎么联系他睡着了，醒来时伴着他颈后一种让他想蜷起脚趾的粗糙感。比起吓人更让人宽心，John几乎意识不到自己醒着。他的身体酸痛而懈怠，左侧整个疼着，受伤的肩膀和褪去的淤青。沿着他后背，在他髋部之上，膝盖背后是一片温暖。他的脊柱后撑着另一个人的胸膛，肌肤相亲。

 

他一只眼睛睁开一点，为了在黑暗中确认一下，转过手来看一眼他的手腕。既无必要又不可或缺。他颈背震着抗议的声音。修长的手指攥住了他的手指。他的手已经麻了一半，所以不怎么疼。相比之下呼在他脖子上的气息真是无比温柔。

 

粗粝，他想道，眼睛不经允许、不经需求就闭上了。有些什么很粗糙。很好。

 

睡意拉扯着他，他便放松，倚住裹在他周围的身体。大腿压在他的髋部，胳膊贴在他的侧身，掌心盖在他的手上；熟睡的Sherlock是另一种生物。这时的他更重些，或者也许重的是John的四肢，或者二者均有。想动不是不可能，只不过他不愿意。

 

然后Sherlock动了动，鼻子蹭着John，他的胡茬刮着毫无戒备的皮肤。脚动了一下。皮肤发痒。John轻轻地呻吟了一声。他的身体企望情欲勃发，却已然满足。身体满足着，他的其余部分却发痛。这痛感连作一片，是常用肌肉的拉伸。更好意味着更多，那更多就更好。他的思维不太对头，漂浮着，像下坠的纸片，像掠过他胸口的指尖。

 

John在这温暖中颤抖。钩在他身上的腿收紧，围着他的手臂收紧，但是怎样的紧拥都无法阻止他浑浑噩噩的意识继续减慢。他躺在那里感受着，感受得如此之多，而当他被他尖刻刺耳的闹钟叫醒，他身侧空无一人。

 


	4. Chapter 4

那天晚上，做完手术，开车把Marta和自己分别送回家之后，John回到电脑旁。他再也专心不起来了，一整天他都挺了过来，可在这里他有的唯一一张Sherlock的照片是从新闻里来的，那篇讣告。他还是看着这张图片，在新窗口里打开，这样他就用不着看图片周围的文字了。

那幅图显露的东西比以往都要多。他依旧不可一世，遥不可及，这没有变。可是现在John看到了其中缘由，看到了系好扣子的衬衫和领带，居然还有一条货真价实的领带。他的头发更短，颧骨难以置信地更加高耸。他看上去不对劲，深受拘束，有人逼他摆出这个姿势，逼他照了这张照片。只可能是Mycroft干的，领带和照片本身都要归咎于他。这么想有点无凭无据，但感觉是对的，要是说这之中能有什么感觉对劲的话。

John看着它，看着它，希望明天会是个星期二。

 

 

难以置信，确实是个星期二。甚至还是个他想要的星期二。

 

 

John醒过来的时候，一开始，他没有动。有人注视着他的脸描摹着他的嘴唇，用手指在他胸口摆弄着身份牌。二者他都感受得到，隐隐发觉一晚上他动了地方。现在他是平躺，Sherlock稠厚的一线体温现在贴着他的身侧而不是背脊。

他睁开眼睛，慢慢地眨眼聚焦于离他那么近的那张脸。对他们来说这是个不错的距离。远得不足以亲吻，却也只有这么远。

他挪动着改成侧躺，他们离得更近了。Sherlock的手划过他的皮肤，绕在一侧二头肌周围。强劲而坚定地握住他。John把前额贴上他的，剩余的困倦扯着他的微笑与眼皮一同下坠。他感觉太过温柔，无法抗拒困意。他们的口气互相交融，同样难闻，没什么可不好意思的。

“别让我睡着，”John喃喃道。

Sherlock的鼻子蹭过他的。“我没这个打算。”他那低沉的愉悦几乎可以在舌尖融化。

“我是认真的。”他让胳膊动起来，刻意懒懒地伸过Sherlock的侧身。他的手最终滑动着，手掌贴着锋锐的肩胛。他想要品味这一切，仅仅片刻，在这一切仍能持续的片刻。他们本就无法停滞不动，无论他们怎么徘徊不前。

Sherlock吻了吻他的眼睑。一边，接着是另一边。他带着或是赞同、或是困意或是其他什么哼了哼。

John尽可能不去颤抖，至少在表面上。至于他的内里，他似乎就无能为力了，温软而恐惧。Sherlock正实施着一系列预设的亲昵举动；反应情感的信任举动是防不胜防的风险。

John把脸埋在Sherlock的颈部，试着不去思考。他慵懒的早晨一点一点落成了隐约的不安。

Sherlock气恼地哼了一声。

“那么，你不想要你的谜题了？”John问，声音因睡衣变得沙哑。

Sherlock僵住了，微微退开了些。John知道他在看着他。Sherlock说，“不管你今天展示什么，你一定昨天就已经知道了。你不可能接触到新的东西。”

“我不知道，而我可以，”John回答。他睁开眼睛，抬眼瞧着Sherlock的脸。“所以才叫谜题。”

“这不可能。”

“我不能那么自如地说谎，记得吗？”

困惑在Sherlock的脸上交织，在他眼中破裂。他抬起手仿佛要碰他或做什么手势，然而哪个都没做。“让我看看，”他说。

John照做了。他从床上起来，从地毯上走过，取来纸笔。他回来，草草写下今天的单子，底下垫着一本硬皮书。首先，是他为第二部分谜题选的报纸的名字。接下来，四个头条。最后，四个日期，从Sherlock的明天开始。

“给你，”John说，递了过去。他写的时候Sherlock就已经在读了，但他眼睛还是扫了一遍单子。

“接下来四天的头条，”Sherlock说。

“对，”John说。“你确实要求有范围了。”

“你昨天给的那些头条，那些我还没核对呢。”

“我知道。请便吧，都是对的。”

“John，你不能——”Sherlock自己住了口，但他的眼睛说完了剩下的话。

“一旦你知道使了什么伎俩就简单得很了，”John说。“说真的，其实简单得可笑。跟你做的不一样，里面没有技巧可言。”

“这不可能，”Sherlock说。

“而你也不该把人头放到冰箱里，不过这也没阻止过你。”

“就那一回，”Sherlock反驳道。“你在回避话题。”

“那你想让我告诉你吗？”

“不。”立竿见影，不容置喙。“我需要更多的时间，但我会弄明白的。我不是白痴。”

“你得先重新考虑什么是可能的，”John回答。他忍不住想暗示。

“John，”Sherlock厉声说。

John闭上了嘴。

他们接连想起他们都部分裸着，还都在Sherlock的床上。空气有点冷。好一段时间内，在不断流逝的时间内，他们沉默不语。他们看着彼此，又回避开眼光。他们开口，却又刚刚发出声音就归于静默。

“告诉我一件事，”Sherlock最终说，堪称沉稳，近于暴怒。“我不想知道答案，我会自己查明的，我只想知道一件事。”

“行，好吧，”John说。

“我之前怎么没看出来？”

“因为没什么可看，”John回答。

“因为你很谨慎。”

“因为我非常的谨慎。”

Sherlock凝视着John肩膀的上方，穿刺着对面的墙。如果Sherlock仅凭意志就能一窥答案，那眼神即刻就能找到答案。

“我发誓我不是想把你逼疯。”

“我知道。”

“或是羞辱你。”

“我知道。”

“我也不是因为不信任你才隐瞒下来的。”

Sherlock几乎就看向他的耳朵了。

John向他伸出手，Sherlock一动不动地等着，全身紧绷。他闭上眼，差不多在他的触摸之下振动着，震颤着。干燥的嘴唇紧闭，温柔地施压，可Sherlock无法得到抚慰。他的手紧抓着John的后脑，强使他们额头相抵。John能感受到他体内的专注，力量的低鸣，仿佛Sherlock在试着通过皮肤与骨骼、从一个大脑到另一大脑求得答案。

“如果我今天不让你离开我的视线，”Sherlock问，“会有什么作用吗？”

“不会，”John认命地回答，手蜷在他脖颈狂动的脉搏之上，吻着他嘴部坚毅的线条。“但你还是可以这么做。”

 

 

“哟嚯！孩子们！”门框上穿来两声敲击。

那时候他们已经挪到客厅了，可是他们构成的图景还是远不纯洁。他们是在情事结束很久之后被撞见，一条断断续续的深色的线顺着Sherlock的脖子而下。

John伸出拇指顶开他书里的下几页，准备迎接他的命运。

结果他的命运是一顿午饭。一顿非常可口的午饭，由他们充满关切的房东太太精心准备。“你自打那个可怕的晚上就一直堆在这儿，”她说，在厨房里帮Sherlock摆好一盘。“而你家那个年轻人啊，他从来想不起要吃饭，是不是？”

她完全是满怀宠溺的，可John还是心往下一沉。久有的否认的冲动涌上心头，很快接着一种让人不舒服的用词转换。John现在有了一个——一个不管Sherlock他妈是什么吧。他们还没谈过称呼的问题。他们还什么都没谈过。“目前这样更安全一点，”John还是说。“留在屋里。有楼下那些安保人员就够受了——而为此我很抱歉，真的。”

“哦，他们都很可爱，”Hudson太太回答。要是她也不这么说Sherlock，可能会更有意义一点。John隐隐好奇有谁她不会这么评价。

“你简直是个圣人，”他回答，这是唯一可能的答案。她几乎死掉了，这件事他不是头一回意识到，却是头一次让他后怕。跟Moriarty一起在那辆车里被铐在车座上又被绑上炸弹的人可能会是她。

在其他某处，这已经发生过了。理论上讲他知道——比别人更清楚，可还是从理论上讲——一切都在某处发生过了。在某处，在John的人生之外，Hudson太太真的死了。或者她没有，因为Sherlock已经死了，Moriarty不需要人质。他不知道，并不真的知道，但是这都有可能。都很有可能。

他拥抱她，她回抱，就她这个年纪和体格的女人来讲力度大得惊人。

“我很高兴你没事，”她对他说，从他肩膀上方传来的声音十分沉稳。

John费力地吞咽着。

她退身朝他微笑。自从他母亲去世John就不曾见过这样的笑容了。她拍拍他的胳膊。“我本来会早点上来的，不过我觉得你们需要点时间确保彼此没事。有时候所有人都需要。”

“哦，不，我们本来可以——”然后他懂了她什么意思。“之前我们本来该下来看你的，只不过，额，他腿有问题，还有……这类的。”

“哦，我理解，”她说，碰碰髋骨。“最近这块也开始不消停了。他那拐杖会是个问题。他不开心的时候我能听见他气冲冲地到处走。”

“嗯。”他想问又不敢问。她听到的声响是仅此而已吗？她是不是也听到他们“确保彼此没事”了？老天，还有Mycroft的保安队。这想法让他打心里别扭。他需要想想别的，倾身向前小声说，“我觉得他不会直说，不过他想让你在他的石膏上签名。”

他从他室友的盘子里吃着午饭，看着Hudson太太在Sherlock的整个小腿上涂鸦，在Sherlock狠狠瞪他的时候咧嘴而笑。

 

 

John知道网络不能真的被拆个七零八落，不过他还是半心半意地等着Sherlock真的办到。Sherlock打算拆毁网络，而他打算用John的电脑达成这一目的。他已经到了开始小声嘟囔自言自语、John一旦让他重复什么他就开始恶声恶气的阶段了，但那还不是最糟糕的。Sherlock不把John的电脑还给他，而且不管拐杖的事，还把电视线拔了，藏起了遥控器，很可能就在他藏着John手机的地方附近。当John对连续不断的媒体隔离表示抗议的时候，Sherlock发了善心同意给John读他的邮件。还没问John的密码。这还是在Sherlock抱怨个不停他的伤有多疼之前。他真实存在的腿伤。这一下午，Sherlock为他石膏上一群欢脱而难认的线条已经报复过度了。

最终，Sherlock决定是时候分分心了。在他如是宣告之后，他添道，“你觉得你能行吗？”

John眨了眨眼，在脑子里给他们稀缺的对话倒带，而，不，Sherlock并没明说任何东西。“能让你分心？”

“靠着墙来一发。”回答如此直接，John说不清这究竟是事实上的答案还是板着脸的讽刺。

“好吧，既然你这么热情。”

“你很强壮，我也没有多沉。开始我们得小心，不过一旦你把我摁到墙上，应该就可行了。”Sherlock指着那一片墙。

“我们试试看，”John决定道。

 

 

这绝对不是Sherlock想出过最糟糕的注意，不过这代表不了什么。

他们还是笑个不停。

 

 

“我一直在试着找到理由，”事后Sherlock沉吟道。睡裤又一次离场，这也是他们锁了门的诸多理由之一。John有了种对于Hudson太太或者楼下警卫队全新的警惕；先入为主的惧怕开始入驻，尽管有慵懒的手指理着他的头发。Sherlock暖暖地压在他身上，一张由睡袍和身躯组成的硬而多节的毯子。

“我们现在说的是什么？”John问。不是他就是Moriarty，而如果高潮后这么快就说起Moriarty，某人就要从沙发上被推下去了。

Sherlock敲了敲他的额头。

很好。

“什么的理由？”John问。“这范围可挺广。”

“你说过那是一种伎俩，”Sherlock说。“没有技巧，只是伎俩。然而伎俩通常都是技巧。”

“这种情况下不是。”

“你的能力不是什么你觉得自己赚得的事物，”Sherlock继续说，很明显没听他说话。“‘伎俩’比起你可以用的其他近义词能激发更不好的联想。比如说，‘技能’。”

“这不是什么技能。”

“瞧，”Sherlock说，出乎意料地把自己推了起来。手放在John头的两侧，手肘支着，他眼中有着近乎凶狠的兴奋。不，狂热。同等激烈，但稍微没那么多恶意。“瞧瞧。你在抱怨。”

John面对他眨着眼。“什么？不，我没有。”

“你有，”Sherlock坚持道。“我听到你了，我感觉到你绷紧了。你是意外撞上这个的，是不是？是的。没有技巧，只是伎俩，你几乎没怎么利用过的伎俩，没错：这是一次意外。是的，对不对？这就是为什么你没有理由这么做。”

John屏住了呼吸。

Sherlock眯起了眼睛。

在这等苛察之下，John的喉咙自己停工了。他抗争着，强迫他的肺扩张，而他的世界坍缩了。他被Sherlock的腿压制着，被Sherlock的手臂禁锢着，而Sherlock可能真会弄明白的。如果这个Sherlock办得到，那另一个呢？Mycroft呢？

Sherlock的目光变得更加尖锐，而他的声音减弱了。“你在害怕。”

“不，”John否认道。

“你在怕。”

“不是为了你以为的理由。”

Sherlock动了动，抽身退开。John带着直截了当的拒绝抓住他的睡袍。Sherlock怒瞪着他。

“没事的，”John说。

“明显不是。”

“奇怪，毕竟其余一切都不明显。”

这话足以让Sherlock不再抗拒，但完全不够让他回来。

“我在担心明天，”John告诉他。

“明天是……？”Sherlock顺着他问。

“星期三。”

只有Sherlock再次瞪着他的时候John才意识到他的回答有多像是在耍人。John担心的是今天和明天，在另一个伦敦的星期二和星期三。不同的今天，不同的明天。不同的Sherlock。

“抱歉，”John说。这也不够。“说出来不太对劲。”

Sherlock坐了起来，左腿荡在沙发外，膝盖在John小腿上方。他转了过来，半是面对着他，或说半是没有面对着他。“明天是什么？”

如果John回答得不对，不需要Sherlock说什么，对话就会结束。很有可能更多的东西也会结束。

“我还不知道，”他承认道。他用手肘把自己支撑起来，感觉自己是裸露的，全是柔软的肚子和跳动的心。“所以我才担心。”

“你通常会知道吗？”

“有时候，”John说，暂且没管那问题听上去有多像控诉。“不过一般跟我个人有关的时候就不知道了，帮不上多少忙。”他顿了顿。“好吧，至少有Harry。一般跟Harry有关的事我能知道。”

“只有Harry？”

John点头。其余一切的事物一切的人，他都分入了不同的人生。他对Bill感觉很愧疚，想等从阿富汗回来后补偿他。他告诉自己他会的，但知道他很可能不会。Harry不算在内的唯一原因就是她总是在打电话给他，不管他是何感想都保持着联系。甚至在阿富汗的时候她会给他邮东西，那让他觉得自己是个及不称职的弟弟。

“那其他人行不行？”Sherlock问。他向后挪了一点，John一看便知这是个邀请。

John也坐起来，手落在Sherlock压着他自己腿的腿上，那光裸的膝盖停在他有裤子包裹的大腿上。“本来跟Bill是可以的。那个把子弹从我肩膀取出的护士？就是他。不像对Harry那样，不过我本来可以的。”

“你刻意决定不去关注。”

“有点愧疚，不过也就这样了。”简言之，能从过去脱身简直轻而易举。

Sherlock向后靠去，那动作过于克制算不得瘫坐。他垂在枕头、靠垫和空气之上，受着支撑却完全不像是需要依托的。他显得太过放松，必然是绷紧的。John能从他腿上感觉得到。“那我呢？你还没试着预测我。这就是明天的内容吗？”

“你是个盲点，”John回答说。“你是完全的未知数，永远如此。Moriarty也是个盲点，如果你好奇的话。”

“你这种状况是永久的吗？”

“是的，”John说，因为他不太愿意想这件事，他添道，“以前我还能弄车。”

Sherlock微微皱起了眉头。“弄什么？”

“我可以去伦敦的任何地方，在任何时候，然后知道会有什么车经过，”他回答。“我说的不是颜色，我说的是精确到哪一辆车。”

“那不可能，”Sherlock说。

“现在不可能了，”John赞同道。“我是说，我好久没试过了，可就算我还可以，知道也没什么意义。”

Sherlock盯着他。

“如果你想的话我可以试试，但那会是五天之后，而且可能不行。”

“为什么是五天？”

“是范围的问题。”他也可以试试把数字表伦敦的时间挪到指针表伦敦之前，但是那边有不少问题，他不想匆匆过去了事。他只有从切姆斯福德坐火车到伦敦了。如果他这么做的话，下回他在那边醒过来，还会是从现在起的五天。这计划的问题在于Moriarty的爆炸产生的变动。这一定会对交通有些影响的。

Sherlock继续盯着他。

“我不是胡编乱造，”John说。

Sherlock一言不发。

“这就是为什么我不谈起这事，”John补充。

“显然，”这回答就如同Sherlock的眼神一样茫远。

John低头看，发现他的手掌已经从膝盖移到了石膏上。比起赤裸的皮肤远远没那么直接，是透过一层坚硬障碍的接触。“听起来会不合情理的。从内部来讲是连续一致的，但是你的思维需要先有巨大的飞跃。”

“当下蹒跚摔落更像是我的专长，”Sherlock回答。“我相信我们在墙那边试的那一出足以为证了。”

他摇摇头，迎上灰色的目光。“要是说谁能明白的话……”

“John，这简直是疯了，”Sherlock平板地告诉他。

“不需要那么长时间来习惯的。”当然，这都是相对的。John也说不准，也许他会等好多年看着Sherlock适应这个概念。或者一年，等日历上过了三个月Sherlock就会离开他。John确定他至少能挺那么久。然而，他之前那么确信他们之间会持续得久得多，而那还只是上一周（月）。“或者，好吧，或许需要很长时间，但不需要影响日常生活。之前就没有过。”

Sherlock没有回答，John问，“你是宁可自己不知道吗？”

“别荒唐了，”Sherlock嗤之以鼻。虽然他们的腿还交缠在一起，Sherlock让他们的上身维持分开的状态。如果他坐起来，他会近得可以吻到。而他向后靠着，往远靠着，远得让John得伸出手去才碰得到他的肩膀。John依旧直坐着，不朝任一个方向倚靠。

“没办法，”John说。“情不自禁啊。荒唐是我的默认状态。我藏得很好，但你把我揪出来了。”

Sherlock把脸转开，盯着墙。就像他今天早上那样，奋力盯着墙纸和灰泥。这让John想到他安全地放在楼上抽屉里的枪，他拿回来要多亏Mycroft。墙上的笑脸依旧透过伤痕笑着。John能听到他表的滴答声，开始很微弱，后来声音大了起来。还有外面的车声。

“明天是什么？”Sherlock问。“你不知道的事，是某件具体的事。我说了你是意外获得了这种能力而这让你害怕了。为什么？因为那次意外的性质还是因为我说对了？”

“你让我意识到了某件事，就这样，”John解释道。至少是试着解释。“但这影响不到你。”

“可这与我有关。”

“与你无关，不是你。”

“如果我是个盲点，你怎么知道跟我无关？”

“就像我知道新西兰的山体滑坡砸不到你一样。就这么说吧，我会极度震惊的。”

不管怎么看，Sherlock都表现得很冷漠，无动于衷。John很清楚这不是什么好兆头，而更可怕的征兆出现时，Sherlock问，“而你上一次……‘极度震惊’是什么时候？”

“第一次爆炸，”John回答，不假思索。“对这个毫无防备可真是够受的。”

Sherlock眉头紧锁，目光锐利。

“怎么？”John问。

“你不知道？”

“什么？不，我当然不知道。”

双臂盘在狭窄的胸膛前，Sherlock设法往后靠得更远了。他抬起下巴，嘴摆出傲慢的神态，不知不觉地展示着他布满印痕的脖颈。“你可是相当着急地离开了公寓。”

“却没有把你从窗户边上拉开，没把Hudson太太从楼梯上扶走？”John回答，知道最好不要提Sherlock差不多是让他待不下去了。“我不知道。我就是这么发现Moriarty是个盲点的。”

Sherlock的眼睛挪开了。

“我会让谁伤害你吗？”John唐突地问。他的手指在石膏边收紧，拇指摸着蓝色的玻璃纤维。“要是我能有任何、任何的选择的话？”

Sherlock的回答很勉强，但还是有的。“不会。”就跟他打算起身离开生一会闷气一样。

“你知道我是想告诉你的。”

“我愿意认为我足够了解你，因而会知道，”Sherlock回嘴，这时候John懂了。愤怒的声音，抵抗姿态的胳膊，犹疑的眼睛——John看到的只能是冰山一角。

“你知道什么才是最重要的，”John说。他没说谎。

他冒险碰了碰他，向前倾身，手从石膏向上移向Sherlock的手肘。透过睡袍，骨骼锋锐的突出还是没有缓和。

“我明天告诉你，”John决定。“告诉你一切。”

“我自己能解决，”他冷冷地瞪着John，但没有躲John的手。“我需要更多的时间。”

“要是我能的话我会给你时间的，”他说，或者他是在说谎。他真的不确定。他从没想过这会使Sherlock支离破碎。或许他本该预料到的，可现在太晚了。“主要是，我有点事需要你帮忙。”

“什么事？”

“某种出了情境就不合情理的事，”John保证。

Sherlock松开盘在胸前的手臂，过程中碰掉了John的手。“这就是为什么你现在要告诉我吗？没有一个字，一声都不吭，可现在你需要点什么——”

“现在我们上床了，”John更正他。

“那你告诉Sarah了，是吗？”

“没，”John说。也没跟她上过床。Sherlock一定是知道的。他的室友心怀嫉妒，没有安全感，于是不择手段。John从没看得这么清楚过。“我也没这么打算过。没有任何意义。”

Sherlock的手指活动着，手几乎从大腿上抬起来了，这克制的动作引起了John的注意。他低头看，心跳加速，想起了Sherlock的内裤和睡裤还在屋子另一边。不管穿没穿睡袍，Sherlock是在赤身搏斗。难怪他感到脆弱。

“现在意义何在？”Sherlock问。

“意义在于，”John说，“这不是重点。”他整个身体、他的耳中和他的皮肤都能感觉到他的脉搏。“我给你看了症状，而不是病本身。这一切——”他向茶几挥手，上面摆满了写下的谜题题面，“——就像是因为色盲而能看穿伪装一样。它的益处只是选择性的，我还要费力去寻找。”

“你是说这是一种缺陷。”

“我是说这是一种病症。而不，它不传染。”就他所知。

“其他症状有什么？”

“一些短期的记忆问题，偶尔的情绪不稳，还有过早被叫醒时的深度烦躁。”

“这不是全部，”Sherlock说。“剩下的还有什么？”

他笑了。他本来没想笑但还是笑了。“我说了我会明天告诉你。”

“那就是你的意外事故了。不是传统意义上的意外，而是这个，这种状况的开端。长期的？”

“相当长期，”John说。“而且史无前例。我查过了。我觉得我这样的人不会经常出现的。”出现了也会被当精神病隔离起来。

Sherlock的手又活动起来，John把他的犹疑不决当做邀请，指节轻擦过Sherlock的身侧。他的手指溜进手臂和肋部之间，手掌抬起。他弯着指尖探入衣料。

Sherlock缓缓地把自己推起来坐直。尽管坐着，他还是俯视着John，嘴唇与John的眼睛平齐。他近在咫尺。John的胳膊绕过他的后背，脸颊贴着他的肩膀，这么硬的枕头，John叹着气闭上了眼睛。他把身体放松，试着让Sherlock也松懈下来。希望渺茫，不过他总得试点什么。

“你差不多已经告诉我了一切，是不是？”Sherlock问。“而我还是不知道。”

“我并不是要你自己想明白，”John冲着他颈部的皮肤说。当下，这是他周身唯一柔软的地方。“并不算是。”

他在John耳边哼出一口气，难以置信，充满讥讽。“那是想干什么？”

John不放手。他拒绝放手。

“我需要你相信我，”他说。“我想不出其他能让你相信的办法了。”

修长的手指蜷在John的颈后，拇指抚摸着他的发际。John颤抖着，整个都在抖，皮肉、骨头与呼吸。

“好吧，”Sherlock说。“我信了。”

 

 

“明天什么时候？”

现在他们已经完全换了位置，Sherlock仰躺着，John在他上面。尖锐的髋骨顶着他的肚子。他的肩膀因为支撑着躯干而颤抖。睡袍早已解开，John穿着衣服趴在一个裸身的男人身上，臀部夹在苍白的大腿间。

“十点，”John说。

“晚上？”

“上午。”他们需要用白天剩下的时间解释清楚，晚上大部分时间用于规划。这是说，要是还有可规划，有某种剩余的方法帮John在另一个伦敦躲过Sherlock的侦测。某种能让Mycroft允许他这么做的方法。

“我今晚不睡了，”Sherlock决定。他的手早已游走到John未塞进裤子的衬衫后面，十指指尖顺着他的脊背轻抚，又向上划过肋骨，如此流畅、周而复始的圆圈。“时间不够了。”

Sherlock硬而平，肌肉绷得坚硬如骨。他的皮肤比起柔软不如说是柔韧，微有些毛发。他像是棉质的，却与丝质的女人同样令人安心。他如此苍白，是长长一片未受曝露的躯干与肢体。

“让我吻你？”John问。“如果这太让你分心，你不用——”

他被某个角度尴尬的东西打断了。John把自己撑起来，Sherlock张开了嘴，他们就躺在那里品尝着彼此，唇舌交缠，呼吸不稳。John发现Sherlock亲吻时眼睛是睁着的。仅仅现在还是一向如此，还要靠他去发现。

他的衬衫起了褶，向上蹭过他的后背，他的侧身，他的前面。Sherlock的臀部向上挪着，他们的骨盆相互贴合，热度生于骨骼点样的接触之间。抵着他腹部的东西不再柔软，渐渐硬挺，向上律动。吻不断加深。温暖的手溜下他的脊柱，似有似无的抚摸让他颤抖。他弓起后背，臀部前挺。他们气喘着，不是特别同步。

那双手向下走，一绕，到下面，透过他的拉链把他兜在掌中。每一次触碰和抽动都是引诱。没有简单的抚摸，接连不断无可释放。内裤与外裤在皮肤与燥热之间。很快，过快，Sherlock开始挑逗他。延长的爱抚变作折磨。目的明显的动作，需求明显的加速。更多，现在，更快。可能很危险，速来，马上，尽量。

“上帝，这个。”他迎着Sherlock过于轻盈的触摸。“需要更多的你。”

他呻吟时Sherlock轻咬着他的嘴唇，很快抽去他的舌头，转开了他的脸。

“Sherlock，”John喘道。他的臀部前挺，他的嘴探寻着，但这都不够。他需要把裤子脱掉可他的手困在他的疯子背后。“Sherlock。”

气喘吁吁而低沉破碎的声音：“为什么？”

“什么？”天啊，别。别玩什么天才游戏。无法思考。需要接触肌肤。需要在那表面播洒再舔净。或者进去。不管什么。

那只手又往上去了，离开John的阴茎，用力压在他的腹部。修长的大腿紧箍着John的臀部让他无法前顶，居处高得他无法触摸。这腿的紧箍本该意味着高潮，紧窒而富有占有性。“为什么？”Sherlock坚持问道。

“你不是当真要——”上帝啊，他是认真的。

“为什么？”

“需要你，”他再度说道。“你知道我——妈的，求你。”

指节玩弄着他的拉链。“你需要我的手。”

“你的全部。”绝望。“你说我可以的。射你一身。”射精，射精，他需要高潮。

“我的手，我的嘴，我的屁股，”Sherlock列举着。

John能迎上他的眼睛却无法攫获他的嘴。他奋力想要解放他的双手，或那只都好，当下两手都被困在锋利的肩胛骨下。他挣脱一只手，左手，压得半麻的那只。他把手在他们之间向下伸去，Sherlock抓住了他的手腕。Sherlock把John的手从他的拉链处拽开，而他根本不是他的目的地。

他摸着Sherlock，把前液抹在他整根上。懈怠，不带技巧。Sherlock在他身下一惊时他几乎松了手。“白痴，”John喘道。“你他妈就是白痴。让我吻你。”

Sherlock竭力迎合起他，John把他压了下去。现在他的手指终于走到了他的拉链处，手先伸进他的内裤以防刮到金属齿，感觉那么、那么好。裤子褪了下去，褪过他的臀瓣，Sherlock的脚推着衣料，两腿大张。John拱向他，贴着他张开的嘴喘息，Sherlock的手裹住他的手指，围住他们二人的阴茎。

他睁开眼睛，Sherlock凝视着他。一直看着。一直，一直，双眼圆睁。多久了？他已经，已经这样，多久了？

那只手松开，扯着他的手。手指埋进他的屁股，引着他向下，向前，抵着他，John用前臂支撑着自己，跪着。更近些，他得更近些，更多，他的衬衫依旧夹在他们胸口之间，细细的金属链陷在布、汗水与肌肤间。

骤然一压，在下面，他的穴口，陡然一惊。他猛地扬起头。他喊起来。空气消失不见。灰色。Sherlock的眼睛。

坚实的肩膀。下巴顶在上面。脸颊陷进枕头，下腹一片湿热。耳畔有谁急促的呼吸，逐渐减慢，却不慢。身下有着动作，余震。手抓着他的屁股，指尖在他穴口上。绕圈。抽搐。呻吟。脸贴着脖子。亲吻。

过了一段时间，他才重新学会怎么动弹。

 

 

“别笑，”过了一会，John跟他说。

慵懒的爱抚顺他背脊而下，温和而专注。“笑什么？”

他的胃收紧了，心怦怦的跳着使血液离开了头部。

我几乎给你发了短信，即使是在你都不认识我的时候，我嫉妒一个你不曾谋面的室友。你死了的时候我无法置身于伦敦。明天我该躲着你，不管你那疯了的哥哥在不在，可是你夺走了我自我保护的意识。

“我睡着时会想念你，”他说。

抚摸顿了一下，又继续。

Sherlock没有笑。

 

 

John赤裸地钻进Sherlock的被子下。

在卧室的另一边，Sherlock坐在他清理过的椅子上，台灯映亮了他面前的纸张。

John闭上眼睛睡了。


	5. Chapter 5

按理来说，阿富汗的燥热该使他的身体不适应才对。他四分之三的时间在英国度过，着装时应对着湿冷天气。然而没什么不适应，仅仅是天气而已。

 

偶尔，在他留心的时候，他的大脑会感知到他几具身体之间的不同。在切姆斯福德他少了肌肉的重量。在每一个伦敦他的肩膀钝痛。在阿富汗过度的冷热交替和天干物燥带来的水分流失。尽管相差悬殊，他每一具身体太过了解这些状态，没什么不适应的。

 

只有在他指望着感觉与之前相同时入睡，他才会觉得惊讶。他差不多再也不这么指望了。

 

今天他专注于这些细节，在没完没了的常规检查、少量紧急状况和大堆书面文件之间的细枝末节。他知道Sherlock会问起的。

 

 

 

 

又是伦敦，又是星期二，Derek正大喊大叫着通电话。

 

John去散步。

 

他的散步变成了在诊所的轮班，轮班变成了午休，然后下午各事的界限模糊不清起来。如果监控摄像头还在恬不知耻地追踪他，他也不再留意了。他告诉自己他不再留意了。他回家看Sherlock让他错过的所有电视节目。

 

Derek做了晚饭，出自他又一次“不，我能从零开始做出这顿饭”的一时冲动，回回都好像是要悲剧收场一样。可目前为止回回结果都不差。John堆满的盘子明显是对早上那阵吵闹的道歉，于是他就按接受道歉的态度吃了。

 

“我以为我没加这么多香菜来着，”Derek说，用叉子戳着菜。

 

“比军队伙食强，”John说。

 

“你总是这么说。”

 

他总是隔个一两天就得回去吃军队伙食了。“那我们都总是说一样的话。”

 

John刷碗，Derek打开电视放新闻，他们都抱着笔电假装看电视。John大部分时间都在按F5键，到现在这早已成为常规活动了。当论坛出现最新的帖子，John又按了两次刷新键，确保那一个短短的句子就是Sherlock讯息的全部。

 

__撒玛利亚人，我等你在明天正午前给我回复。_ _

 

仅此而已。没有威胁，没有坚持，没有详述。在跟Mycroft的小小谈话之后，这有一点点让人失望。

 

John轻缓地合上电脑。“晚安，Derek，”他说。

 

“晚安。”

 

进了房间，他关上门，打开电脑。他沉思。跟Sherlock住在一起意味着他知道应付Sherlock的策略，至少是尽他所能地应付。要是阻止不了Sherlock，就要让他满足。两样都办不到，John就不知道Sherlock会做出什么了。他只有希望这种情况有过先例，因为要是Sherlock——John的那个Sherlock——也不了解自己这一点，John就完了。他的枪，他早该放弃的一部分，还锁在他书桌抽屉里。

 

他把闹钟定在明早六点，辗转反侧，终于入睡。

 

 

 

 

 

他睁开眼睛，Sherlock _ _就在面前__ 。

 

等John从这次小小的心脏病突发恢复过来，Sherlock依然就在面前，胳膊架在床上，不过John还得适应一会。他以为今天早上会是在切姆斯福德。

 

“早安。”温柔翘起的唇间吐出愉悦的低沉声音。

 

这让John想伸手碰他的嘴唇，于是他就这么做了。他的左手压得有一点刺痒，有两根手指差不多麻了，但还是足以感受的。Sherlock不露齿的微笑在他指尖下绽开。

 

“早安，”John说。“你在这里坐了多久？”

 

Sherlock捉住John的手看了一眼他的表。“没多久。”

 

“你知道，通常这么弄醒一个士兵是不应该的。”

 

“值得冒险。”他的手指玩味着John手腕内侧。“你不喜欢把这个摘下来，是不是？”

 

“嗯？”那轻轻的触摸很让人分神。

 

“你的表，”Sherlock说。“不过你最近换了手腕戴表。右手的晒痕更明显。”

 

被子下的John裸露得太多，他翻身趴着，把两条手臂都藏到枕头下面。“每个跟你上床的人你都会记下来吗？”John转移话题。

 

“这是你的敏感话题。”Sherlock手肘支在床上，十指靠成塔形。他顿了一下，然后指着他。“你换了手是因为腿瘸。手表通常是戴在非惯用手上的，你的非惯用手碰巧得拄着拐杖。这样看时间会不方便。”逻辑无可挑剔，虽然都是错的。

 

“你还想清楚了什么？”John问。

 

这让Sherlock闭上了嘴。

 

John用手肘把自己撑起来，忽视了肩膀的抽痛，看了眼时间然后又把手放回了枕头下面。“你还有不到两个小时，不过还想要谜题的另一个线索吗？”

 

“你是只说说而已吗？”

 

“有点算是。”

 

Sherlock伸手去够地板上的什么东西，然后把纸笔拿了上来。

 

“这个用不着写下来了，”John说。“我也可以写，不过花的时间就太长了。你听够了就让我停下来。”

 

“好吧，”Sherlock交叠双臂，下巴压在手臂上。

 

一开始感觉很怪。John只跟他的治疗师和Bill谈过他上一次（当前）在阿富汗的服役。Thompson医生想听他谈他的感受，而不是事件。John跟Bill喝酒的那一回（两回）只是叙旧和安静的战友情谊。做回普通人，坐在一间威瑟斯庞酒吧里，周围只有那么几种口音，对于他们两个都有点难以消化。John是第二次经受这种反向文化冲击，Bill是第一次，这让他们的谈话里带了一种会让John的治疗师觉得不安的渴望之情。

 

跟Sherlock就完全不一样了。不言而喻，但是这绝不仅仅是Sherlock在John在他床上裸着滔滔不绝时的全神贯注。John从来没跟任何人说起过这些，从来没真心相信过他会说起这些。仅受着医患保密条约的限制，他跟Sherlock讲着他部队里的伤亡和手术，从头到尾讲着自从他（没）中枪后他在海外服役的六个月（两年）。

 

他讲的时候比较谨慎，但也只有那么谨慎而已。他讲起伤患的时候没说他们是他的病人。当他跑题讲起轶事时，他从来没包括上他自己。

 

尽管如此，Sherlock没过多久就明白了这不是简单的报告而已。从Sherlock诡异的静止状态判断，他脑袋里的发电机已经升级成了一整座发电厂。除了他的眼睛和嘴他一动不动。一次又一次，Sherlock几乎要插嘴却最后什么都没说。

 

John说到他嘴都干了，说到他以一声咳嗽惊到了自己。这毫无疑问是Sherlock听他讲话时间最长的一次。没准是他听任何人说话时间最长的一次。

 

“还有多少？”Sherlock问。

 

“一点，”John说。“瞧，我知道我证明不了我说的东西是对的——”

 

“‘一点’是多少？”

 

“直到五月上旬。”

 

“而你非常清楚现在是四月中旬。”

 

“现在是，”John确认道。

 

Sherlock向John的手腕伸出手来，看了看他的表。“九点二十六分，”他说。他犹豫了一瞬间，然后说：“起床，穿衣服，给你的嗓子找点东西。你还有三十四分钟，之后你要告诉我所有一切。”

 

John坐了起来，一手不知不觉地拿被子挡着自己。“那么，你不猜了？”

 

“John，你刚刚花了一个多小时向我叙述了一个地方，毫无疑问是第一手的信息，而我能确认在你提到的时间范围内你并没有在那里。你所邂逅的事件所受限制过度主观，而你所给的信息数量似乎只受你的记忆约束，”Sherlock概括道。

 

“你超过两天没有接触任何电子设备。我已经不止二十四小时没让你离开过我的视线。鉴于你的报纸头条连续几天都是对的，这很大程度上暗示着你能够预见未来。你说过这些能力是一种更重大的病症的症状，可同样展示了只要你当心不表现出事先知情的样子，你的病症便无法被发现。

 

“剩下的只有两种可能性。要么这是一种荒诞不经——并且，如你所说，史无前例——的病症，要么你成功地施展了就我所知最古怪的诡计。不论是哪种情况，我能有的一切猜测听上去都不可救药地愚蠢，或是荒唐透顶。

 

“十点钟一到你就要把你自己解释清楚，直到我满意为止。我建议你做好准备。”

 

“好吧，”John随和地说。目前为止，情况比他预想中要好得多。他越过床边缘向下看。也没好到哪里去。“我的裤子哪去了？”

 

Sherlock的表情迅速由极度严肃变为得意洋洋。“我藏起来了，”他咧嘴一笑说。

 

John试着吃惊一点，而说实话，吃惊不起来。“当然是你藏起来了。是藏在某个需要我弯腰去拿的地方，是不是？”

 

“没错，”Sherlock确认道。

 

他考虑了一小会，然后放弃了得体选择了尊严。他爬下床，任Sherlock把他正面看了个遍，之后迈步进了走廊，接着是卫生间。他怀疑这不会是他最后一次除了手表和身份牌一丝不挂地在屋里晃悠。他洗澡时把手表和身份牌摘下来，洗完又立刻戴回去，裹着一条毛巾下了楼，依旧规划着该说什么。

 

 

 

 

 

十点钟John下了楼在客厅里，桌子对面坐着他的室友、疯子以及……不管他们之间现在是什么吧。John又一次着装整齐，穿着一件衬衫和一件厚毛衣，虽说无益于缓和他的暴露感。平民衣着从来没有这个效果，至少对于John来讲不是。对Sherlock来讲也许有用。

 

打出院以来头一回，他的室友穿的不是睡袍和睡衣。他的西装线条硬朗，衬衫爽利，John当即被他的样子迷住，随后才发觉他这么做的意图，他对这一刻的重视。

 

他们之间的桌上是他的茶，许多的纸，几支写字笔和荧光笔。他没有其他可用的东西了。John再怎么准备也只能这样了，而这远远不够。

 

John交叠双手，直视Sherlock的眼睛说，“我在十月十四日中弹。”

 

他舔了舔嘴唇，低眼看着依旧空白的纸张。“我倒在地上，然后在当天早上埃塞克斯的切姆斯福德醒来。不是次日早上，是 _ _当天__ 早上，还是十月十四日。”他解释着布鲁姆菲尔德医院；那天早上的电话；看见车钥匙在厨房台面上，转遍整间屋子找前门在哪里；很快变得熟悉的车程；到医院，做手术，仿佛时光倒流；他愈演愈烈、只是为了病人才控制住的恐慌。即使现在还是历历在目。他说这事花的时间比应该的长了些。

 

“等我完事，已经是十五日凌晨了。我打了个盹，暂醒，然后在阿富汗醒来，那是十五日早晨。”

 

“暂醒？”语调里只有够让这话成为问题的变化。Sherlock的脸一如之前，小心翼翼地面无表情。

 

“短暂的清醒，”他解释道。“那时候我躺在地上，Bill在旁边。”

 

“为什么在地上？”

 

“前一分钟我中弹了，我也没得选。”

 

Sherlock十分缓慢地眨了眨眼。

 

“我又晕了过去，”John接着说。“等我醒的时候是十五日，而我并没有中弹。在我——在我以为自己——没有——我不记得之前那天剩下的部分了。”他停顿了一下。“在枪击之后，那之后是一片空白。关于布鲁姆菲尔德的记忆还清晰得很，但我……我也不知道我怎么想的。可能我在做手术的时候来了一次平民生活的闪回。我觉得我就信了这个想法，直到那天晚上我入睡的时候。我又暂醒了，然后再次在医院醒来。”

 

Sherlock手指抵成塔形，面无表情。“暂醒的时候Bill也在？”

 

“Bill也在。他在处理我的肩膀，然后我又晕过去了。不管怎样，一旦我回到切姆斯福德，很显然出了点什么问题。”他没提到这一切令人晕头转向的恐怖之处，还没有，也许永远不会说，不会提起照镜子时看到一个他从不曾成为的自己。“我一直这样在英国和阿富汗之间跳来跳去。最后暂醒变得越来越长。不像是暂醒，越来越接近一整天。为了这个我拒绝了不少止痛药。”

 

“那现在呢？”

 

“现在怎么？”John不论何时何地都没用着止痛药。

 

“你的暂醒现在变成了什么？”Sherlock问。

 

“这个，”John说。“好吧，有一半在这里。另一半在万兹沃斯那边。”确切的说是格兰特路。

 

“万兹沃斯那边有什么？”

 

“合算的房租。”

 

沉默了很久。

 

Sherlock微微颔首，比起赞同更像是催他接着说。“说下去。”

 

John照做了。他讲起他在两边住院的不同之处，从消失的平装书得到的领悟。他讲起阿富汗总比其他现实过得快很多，因为在那边不到必须的时候他不会再睡着。他说他认为自己的真实生活跟在切姆斯福德的生活一定是在他中枪前至少八年就一分为二了。他只粗略地说了说最开始在切姆斯福德大部分时间多让人困惑，他不知道谁是他的朋友，不知道给他递咖啡爬进他的车的女人是谁。他没提到这段时间持久的影响。他压根没说起他自己的性取向。

 

他很快转而说起了他知道Sherlock会更想了解的部分：规律。

 

“就我所知，过程是瞬时的。不管什么时候我睡着了，我就换地方。我睡了多久也没有什么关联。”他细说了他早期的实验，他曾在Marta去卫生间的时候故意在她的沙发上打盹。一分钟之后她把他叫醒，而他已经走完了一整个循环。

 

“有关联的似乎是我醒了多久。要是醒了太久，有时候我在下一次循环里就会跳过那个现实。今天早上就是这种情况。我以为会是切姆斯福德，不过上一次在那边，我一整晚都在值班，所以肯定跳过去了。一般就是这么运作的。

 

“反过来也是一样。如果我翻个身睡回笼觉的次数够多，不管我是在哪里一直睡着，两三天我就会回去一次，直到我在那里一直醒着。有种尝试维持平衡的奋斗。

 

“哦，还有，我不再做梦了。如果我做梦我也不记得。这是……对，基本就是这样。”

 

他端起杯子喝温吞的茶。茶发苦，不好喝，但他的嗓子需要水分。他小口啜饮，看着Sherlock的手，塔形的手指在他嘴前一动不动。

 

John把被子放下的时候，Sherlock伸手去拿纸和笔。他匆忙潦草地记下要点大略。墨水在纸面上随着速记的短促笔触而蜿蜒。暗自形成而不是明画的圆圈像是个饼状图。尽管John看不懂Sherlock的天书，他能想象出思考的三项分类。

 

John Watson：疯子，骗子，还是奇人？

 

一分钟里Sherlock除了在嘴唇上敲笔之外什么也没做，然后他问，“你是在切姆斯福德或者万兹沃斯上网查的橄榄球比分。”

 

“切姆斯福德，”John确认道。“我告诉你了，没有技巧可言。”

 

“你在另一个现实里上网查了那些比分，然后通过睡觉往回时间旅行。”

 

“我不会时间旅行，我是切换现实。这不一样。”

 

Sherlock看了他一会然后划掉重写了他做的一条笔记。是用“切换现实”替换“时间旅行”，还是用“绝对疯了”覆写“有点神经”，John就不知道了。

 

“你做记录，”Sherlock提问。

 

“我有四个小的日历规划和一个日期清单。”

 

“在切姆斯福德。”

 

John点头。“在阿富汗既没时间又没纸张，在战地医院里也办不到。”

 

“什么是日期清单？”

 

“我靠这个理清我自己的时间线。”他拔掉一支荧光笔的笔盖开工。“每一天是一个色块，每一个现实都有不一样的颜色，每个色块有一个颜色和一种日期。”他画出一个例子，一排里有四种不同的颜色，给每个色块标上日期。“看上去大概这样。有时候规律会定下来一段时间，直到我打盹或者熬夜。”

 

Sherlock拿起他粗略的日期清单。他脑子里的齿轮还在转，而John尽可能无视胃里泛上来的恶心感。

 

“我还用手表，”John说。“不是为了做记录。更像是快速看一眼避免弄混。如果看一眼时间没人会盯着你看。所以我换了手腕戴表，不是因为拐杖。”

 

“两边手腕，可是有四个……”Sherlock好像说不出来。

 

“在另一个伦敦，我有一块电子表，”他解释道。“阿富汗是指针表，切姆斯福德是另一块电子表。除此之外，右手代表还好，左手代表伦敦。”

 

“‘还好’？”Sherlock重复道，立刻觉得受了侮辱。太久以来，除了冷嘲热讽的将信将疑，John头一次见他流露出这么点真情实感。毕竟Sherlock正在经历一次情感上的重启，最先重新上线的是受辱与愤慨，John也不该吃惊。

 

“说的是没有枪伤，”他解释道。或者是没有双倍的复健。

 

Sherlock思忖一下，然后点头，得到了安抚。而就是这样。就是这一刻。

 

不管他愿不愿意，Sherlock相信了他。

 

或许只有一点点，或许他只是相信John绝对把这当成事实，可他至少相信点什么。他相信的程度足以让他觉得受了冒犯。这没什么说服力，至少以Sherlock来讲没有， _ _但是__ 。但是。这也意味深长。

 

John咬了咬嘴唇，咬得挺狠。

 

好吧。

 

那么，好吧。

 

趁热打铁。

 

“用右手标记，要说是由记忆决定，不如说是由习惯决定，”他说。“选择很大程度上是比较随意的。颜色编码系统是因为上手最快。不管做什么做得够久了也就成了习惯，我猜。”

 

“六个月，”Sherlock说。

 

“两年，”John修正道。“六个月过上四遍就是两年。”天啊，感觉比这还要长。第一年感觉更长，第二年就不是了。能走的日子就是不一样。微微停顿，Sherlock的焦点就回到了日期清单上。他迅速数了一遍。“十二个色块是三天。”

 

“日历上的三天，的确。感觉还是想十二天，因为我活了十二天。”他等着Sherlock想明白。

 

当Sherlock想到这一点时，他一动不动。他没立刻从纸上抬眼。他的神情有了些变化，John觉得好像不能叫柔和，但“柔和”是他想用的词。不像温柔那般善良或脆弱，不像关切那般让人腻烦。

 

“我认识你差不多一年了，”John确认道。“我们上床两周多一点儿，其中我见到你只有五天。你的明天对于你是六天，对于我是三周。”

 

Sherlock双手交握，嘴贴着指节。他一言不发，可远远不是寂静无声。Sherlock大脑运转的噪音是太过低沉的次声，尽管速度一定超过了音速。它压迫着John的耳后，警示着一场他听不见的地动山摇。

 

John也交握双手。他更想站着，手在背后背起。只能这么凑合了。

 

“你说过……”Sherlock偏了偏头。不是什么意义显著的动作，就像他的犹豫也没有显著的意义一样，可当这是Sherlock的时候，不管什么都意味着一切。“那个老太太死掉的那天晚上，你告诉我你想一直醒着。你说过你再也不想离开了。”

 

John本来没想点头的。他可能还是点了头。“那一周挺难熬。”

 

“这就是为什么我跟你说阿富汗已经过去的时候你笑了。”

 

这次他是刻意点的头。

 

“这也是为什么你忘了那颗人头在冰箱里放了多久。”

 

“冰箱里只要有人头就够大多数人受的了，”John指出。

 

Sherlock挑起一边眉毛。“你可不是‘大多数人’。”

 

他轻轻噗嗤一下笑了。“的确，再也不是了。”

 

如今Sherlock的嘴一撇，看上去好像要反对。这可不合理，是他先这么说的。最后，Sherlock什么也没说，目光离开John的脸转向空气中的某处。他们就这么待了一段时间。

 

“如果你需要一个人思考一会，我可以去购物，”John说。“我们又没有牛奶了。”

 

Sherlock看也没看便把手伸过桌子，以一贯的精准把手覆在John相扣的手指上。

 

“好吧，”John说。在大脑中他动了动，肩膀周围裹着等待，加以缓慢的期待沉稳的重量。他不介意。

 

过了一会，Sherlock拿开了手，提醒他说，“你说你需要我的帮助。”

 

“这也得解释一会，”John说。“不急。需要我醒多久我就醒多久。”都还没到正午呢。“你可以好好想一想。不管怎么，我只给了你简略的概述。”

 

“四个现实都是真的，”Sherlock半心半意地问。

 

“其中的交集够多了，要么都是真的要么都不是。”

 

“那么就都是真的，”Sherlock立即下了结论，丝毫没有什么哲学上的内心挣扎。

 

又是长长一段停顿。

 

“你说你在切姆斯福德的时间线大概在你中弹八年前和你‘真正’的时间线剥离了。”

 

“中弹又没中弹，是啊。”

 

“你总是按两种说法思考吗？”

 

“差不多吧。”

 

“好吧。八年——或说十年——之前发生了什么？”

 

“显然我参加了无国界医生组织而不是参了军。我一分钟也不记得。”

 

“一个没受过军事训练的版本的你。”不知怎么，这才是Sherlock觉得太过荒唐的想法。John心里的什么暖了起来、伸展开来，可这还不是时候。

 

“别人告诉我我的转变很有戏剧性，”John承认。“在医院员工看来，十月十四日是我忘了所有人的名字还开始用稍息姿势站着的那天。”这还是在反向文化冲击发动攻势 _ _之前__ 。之后的心理评估可不是什么他愿意回忆的东西。

 

“从根本上说，你覆写了另一个现实里的你自己。”让谁说出这种话还听上去合乎情理都应该是不可能的，但有了Sherlock的声音和自信并驾齐驱，似乎一切皆有可能。

 

John回答，“我试着不去想这个。”

 

Sherlock叹了口气。他通常对乏味的道德标准这么叹气。“你显然对此毫无掌控力。我看不出你为什么要内疚。”

 

“其实不是内疚。”

 

“不是？”

 

“不是，”John说。“我是不太愿意想到现在的自己可能会被覆写。”

 

Sherlock的眼睛明显瞪大了。除此之外，他没什么反应，除了问，“这有发生的可能性吗？”

 

“我怎么可能知道？”John质问着。然后：“抱歉。”

 

“不，这……没事。”

 

“挺确定对我是毫无痛苦，而对你是再明显不过，所以至少这点是清楚的，”John补充道。

 

“别，”Sherlock跟他说。

 

“只是，绝对会有后果的。我觉得会。当我管这个叫病症的时候我是认真的。等我五十多的时候我实际已经九十多岁了——这不可能是什么好事，对于——”

 

“John。别说话。就——就一分钟，别说话。”

 

John沉默了。Sherlock怕了，John沉默了，而这才刚刚开始。

 

“我知道这不是你最开始想过的——”

 

“我什么也没多想，”Sherlock打断他。“如果你闭不上嘴，就去购你的物吧。”

 

John起身，拿上外套，查了一遍冰箱和笔触确认什么没有了。寂静在屋子另一端孕育着风暴。

 

John穿行过客厅，去到一个干脆拒绝看他的人身边。他一手落在瘦削的肩上。当Sherlock没把他的手甩掉，John在他的头顶埋下一吻。他深深地、动情地呼吸着他的气息。这Sherlock也忍了下来。

 

John决定认为自己干得不错，下了楼，让保镖跟他走了一个半街区到Tesco去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sherlock坐在椅子扶手上，闭眼拉着小提琴。如果他有注意到John在收拾买来的东西，他没什么表现。John收拾完了，坐在他自己的扶手椅里。

 

Sherlock发问了，琴还夹在下巴下面，“阿富汗，切姆斯福德还是万兹沃斯？”

 

“什么？”

 

“你在哪里需要我的帮助？”Sherlock解释道。他从扶手上滑到椅子上，然后把琴和琴弓放置在地上。

 

“万兹沃斯。”

 

“在万兹沃斯发生了什么，发生过什么或说将会发生什么？”

 

John笑了笑。“我得往回说一说。没有上下文听着会很疯狂。”

 

“是吗？”Sherlock温和地问。

 

“闭嘴，”John微笑着说。“听着疯狂得很。”

 

“好吧。那就给我上下文。”

 

John舔了舔嘴唇。得有一会才能弄明白该怎么说。

 

他说，“我不知道如果我死了会发生什么。我想过这事，而我可能之前死在了阿富汗。如果你不论如何还会醒来，死亡就很像是晕过去了。我猜吧。我很可能分裂成了十个，而其中六个死掉了。我不知道。”

 

“那么，”Sherlock说，“问题是在泳池？”

 

“我以为我死了，”John赞同道。“醒过来的时候是在切姆斯福德——在某个创伤性事件之后，我几乎总是在那里醒来——而我……”他咽了咽口水，勉强一笑。“好吧，我死了之后会是个极其愤怒的人。”

 

这么苍白的脸本不可能再变得惨白，可Sherlock办到了。“John，我——”

 

他举起一手让他收声。“等等，我给你画出来。”

 

“画什么？”

 

“画我接下来干了什么。”

 

在桌上，他迅速涂出一个日期清单，八个色块。蓝色，蓝色，橙色，红色，绿色，绿色，绿色，蓝色。他把纸递给Sherlock，指着最开始的两个蓝色块，站在他肩旁。“这是连续的两个，因为咱们跟Golem打了之后我没有睡。蓝色代表这里。Golem那天，然后是泳池，接下来我在切姆斯福德醒来。那里是橙色。之后的一天在阿富汗，那里是红色。然后是万兹沃斯，Golem那一天，泳池那一天，还有事件后续的一天。这就是三个绿色块，我一直都没睡。然后——”

 

“慢着，”Sherlock插嘴，抬头困惑地眨着眼。“两个地方都有Golem？”

 

John眨了眨眼。“对啊？”

 

“在不同的现实里。”

 

“没那么不同。”

 

“所以才有一样的报纸头条和橄榄球比分，是，是，我懂，”Sherlock不屑的哼了哼。“不同是有多不同？在切姆斯福德极度不同，可是其他的呢？”

 

“阿富汗一如往常，”John回答。“最开始两个伦敦差不多是一模一样。就我所知，唯一的区别是我搞出来的。这也是为什么我用汽车来检验。还有旧的彩票号码。随机概率来上两次就没那么随机了。”

 

Sherlock想了想。“接着说。”

 

“好吧，简言之，我不知道等我循环回到这边的时候会不会死透了，所以我一到另一个伦敦，我决定不杀掉他就不睡。”

 

“杀掉Golem？”

 

“还有Moriarty，”John解释，不知道Sherlock为什么看上去这么担心。他可是从没那么解气过。“结果不是亲手，但是我发挥了我的作用。”

 

Sherlock向前倾身，小臂贴着膝盖，只有一句话：“怎么办到的？”

 

John给他解释。在游泳池侦查，把情况带给无聊的士兵。他前往圣巴茨打算照IT部的Jim两眼中间来一枪，不太明智并且最终失败。Joe Harrison的公寓，消失的防御计划，还有柜子上的手机。射杀Golem，救了那名教授。在Speedy’s的咖啡，等待时机，给Lestrade发一条又一条署名 _ _SH__ 的短信。

 

“而他就信了？”

 

“我知道你怎么发短信。”

 

只有Lestrade跟Mycroft联系之后他才被发现是假冒的，正如计划。Hudson太太的绑架。第二天早上Lestrade拒绝跟他共享信息。他决定给另一个Sherlock发短信然后把手机扔进了泰晤士河。十分钟说尽了五天。

 

“而现在你在尝试着躲避警方的侦测，”Sherlock替他下了结论。

 

“唔，”John说，没有在笑，没笑那么多。

 

Sherlock立刻皱起眉。“唔什么？”

 

“唔，”John说。“这就是情况变得好笑的地方。”

 

“John，这已经是我听过最怪诞的事了。”

 

“不，我是说，”他改正，“这真挺好笑。总的来说很有讽刺性，不过要不是我头顶着两项杀人罪名，会是——不，还是很好笑，不过要是他找到我显然情况就复杂了。”

 

“‘他’。”

 

“你。”

 

“我？”

 

“对。”

 

Sherlock停顿了一小会，然后说，“我不觉得有什么问题。”

 

John的脑袋充斥着白噪音。他花了一小会把大脑调回“绝对疯狂”的频率，然而，不，还是一头雾水。“我觉得我好像说得过于简单了，”John说。“你得记着，我们不认识彼此，他和我。我住在科拉普哈姆那边，而他还在威斯敏斯特这边，我们并不算有交集。他觉得我是靠聪明同时战胜了他和Moriarty——”

 

“确实啊。”

 

“可能是靠资源取胜的，不过这不一样。等他找过来，他是看不到那些资源的。他会去寻找完全不存在的联系。”

 

Sherlock靠坐回扶手椅里面，歪头靠着垫子。“从他的角度来看，”他慢慢地说，“你极度熟悉Moriarty的手法，以及我的行为。你选的一次性手机这肯定会挑起我的兴趣。把你放在Joe Harrison的公寓就建立了我们之间的联系。”

 

“那些监控摄像头和你哥哥会是个问题，”John承认。

 

Sherlock迅速、拒绝得摇了摇头。“我不会向Mycroft求助的。部分是因为我从来不这么干，但尤其因为这是私事。我不喜欢他掺和我的私事。”

 

John皱眉，还能听见Mycroft把他叫做Sherlock的玩具。“没那么私——”

 

“这完完全全是私事，John。”Sherlock坐直，说话时打着手势，交替挥着手以作强调。“你把这视为你唯一能够采取的方法。他不会。不像一个真正的天才会选取的成百上千的可能性，你聚焦于我。你从一个 _ _我__ 发现的杀人犯那里拿了那个手机。你用那个手机来模仿 _ _我__ 。你给了Lestrade _ _我哥哥的__ 手机号码。他的私人号码。你告诉了他我的整个计划，Moriarty的计划，还有怎么靠十来个无聊的士兵的战略知识综合去反击。然后，在第二天早上，你给 _ _我__ 发短信。”他向前倾身，目光锐利。“不可能比这更属于私事范畴了。”

 

“哦，”John说。“那……”

 

他前臂撑在膝盖上，试图思考。除了这样躬身他干不了别的什么了。他呼吸了一会，盯着地板，这样好了一点。突然，Mycroft对待他的方式几乎就合情合理了。

 

“你 _ _在__ 担心什么？”Sherlock问。

 

John盯着他而不是地板，而这可一点也没有帮助。“他可能会闯进我的公寓然后用我非法持有武器这么个事试图勒索我，让我给他信息。我知道你能变得多好奇。”

 

“我不会那么做的。”

 

这回答显而易见的的性质很让人恼火。“我们说的不是你，”John提醒他。“我们说的是他。我们关系不一样。”

 

“但还是一样的人，”Sherlock反驳。“我不会敲诈。”

 

“这就是你的底线？”John问。“你确定？”

 

“我拒绝变得跟我哥哥一样，”Sherlock平板地告诉他。

 

“这……真棒。”他又吸了一口气。“我也许没说，可是在那边Mycroft已经把我绑架一回了。”

 

Sherlock毫不在意地挥了挥手。“我猜也是。”

 

“可你看上去并不担心。为什么？”

 

Sherlock翻了翻白眼。“你的举动是为了确保我的安全，有一部分是为了我，虽说使他警惕。可以稳妥地说他是赞同的。你是他会留心的未知量。”

 

“而我要是一越界，警察就会找上我的门，”John提醒他。

 

“好吧，是有这个问题，”Sherlock耸肩承认道。

 

“我觉得我不太喜欢这种境况，”John说。

 

“如果你没让Lestrade联系Mycroft，会糟糕得多，”Sherlock告诉他。“让我哥哥参与就让你模仿我这件事好接受了一点。”

 

“行吧，”John说。“行吧。这，这挺好。可是你——他——另一个你，他不用监控会找得到我吗？”

 

“会费点功夫。通讯公司会保留短信记录，不过时间不会很长。只要有时间，我可以确定你发短信的大致区域。你在家发过短信吗？”

 

“给Lestrade发过，”John想起来。“老天。”

 

“你住在哪里？”

 

“在这，”John自动回答。“不，抱歉。格兰特路。”

 

“公寓楼？”

 

John点头。

 

“这确实稍微增加了点难度，”Sherlock沉吟道。他手掌贴合，手指在嘴前相互敲击着。“你泄露了自己多少信息？Lestrade会想要个信任你计划的原因——你告诉他什么了？”

 

“首先，我说Moriarty曾经往我身上绑过炸弹。还有他威胁过我关心的人。我挺确定就这些了。”John咬了咬嘴唇，“就这些了。慢着，不，草，不对。我搞砸了。”

 

“什么？哪儿搞砸了？”

 

“给你发短信。给他，”John改口。天啊，这要让人头昏了。倒是已经够让人头昏的了。“他说他给我一周时间给他回信，要不要跟他一起摧毁Moriarty的余党，不过不论我怎么决定他都会找到我。”

 

“还有？”

 

“我已经两天没睡了，我以为我有可能再也醒不过来了，还确定我再也不会在这边醒来了。我以为我要是干点蠢事也没什么关系。”

 

“什么蠢事？”Sherlock愈渐加剧地低声咆哮，催他说下去。

 

John闭上眼睛。他叹气，颓然转过脸去，为太多原因感到尴尬。“我说：我期待着与你再会。”

 

Sherlock向前俯身，狠狠地吻了他，接下来又更加热烈。这个角度让John的脖子在Sherlock温暖的手下歪得极不舒服。他绝对爱死这样了。

 

“看你这么努力地往相反的结果努力，你肯定是在说谎，”Sherlock对着他的嘴角喃喃道。

 

“我还有你，”John说，双眼半闭。“他的话就等轮到了再说吧。”

 

他们的膝盖和腿又在椅子之间交缠了一小会。

 

“那就没事了，”退开之后Sherlock说。没离多远，依旧近得足以让他的呼吸触到John的嘴唇，但是他们可以看着彼此而不对眼。“我没见过你，而我会去找我能认出来的人。”

 

“额，”John说。

 

在一掌宽处看着Sherlock眯起眼睛有点吓人。不对，相当吓人。“哦？”Sherlock问。

 

“那时候你要被一个马戏团演员捅了，”John提醒他。“看上去好像挺重要的。”

 

John从十倒数到六，Sherlock才又说了话，“你到底从什么时候开始插手所有的场合救他于危难之中？”

 

“就三回，”John说。“在我第一次在那张沙发上睡着和醒来之间的某个时候。”

 

热烈的吻好像成了今天的主题。John倒不会抱怨的。

 

“弄个一次性手机，”Sherlock跟他说，他们的脸靠近着。“我领你过一遍，不过你确定这么费事值得吗？我是感兴趣，不是对伤害你感兴趣。”

 

他考虑了一下要不要解释他决定分散社交关系的规则。他应该告诉Sherlock光这样活着已经有多么让人糊涂了。他应该说有四个Harry教会了他别再想要更多的其他任何人，纯粹他妈的不实用。他还没提起在万兹沃斯的另一个室友，没说他喜欢能够既有一个朋友又有一个疯子的生活，这样他不需要去选择。

 

他说的是，“那么，所以你不介意分享了？”

 

灰眼眯了以来。“你开玩笑的吧。”

 

“我不知道，”John说。“到最后他的语气可挺轻佻呢。”

 

“你就是在开玩笑。”

 

“我真没有。像是这种话，怎么说来着……‘我从来没有过搭档，但如果是你这样的聪明人我会想要一个的’。也暗含着某种挺像捕猎者的语调。不对，简直是明摆着的。‘我会找到你。’基本上准备好猎捕我了。”

 

“John。”明明白白的警告，很容易就被忽视了。

 

“他叫我‘撒玛利亚人’。”John补充道。“不是我会选的昵称，不过我觉得我们在一起会很幸福的。”

 

“你绝对不准 _ _靠近__ 这个人。”

 

“可现在问题可不在我，是不是？不过也太他妈复杂了。要么让他把我的生活翻个遍，要么等Mycroft叫警察来找上我。无意冒犯，可是从这个联系出发我可能会开始烦你的。”

 

“是不同的关系，”Sherlock提醒他。

 

“是同一个人，”John回击。

 

Sherlock瞪了他整整三秒。“把你手机拿出来，”他指示道。“我们要练习。我不管花多长时间，你得弄对。”

 

“你得先把它还给我吧，”John提醒他。他几天没见着自己手机了。

 

“什么？哦，对。”Sherlock朝壁炉台一挥手。“在头骨后面。还有告诉我你做过的一切。什么都不许漏。”

 

“这样会有用吗？”John问，站起身来去取手机。“我意思是，说真的，成功几率有多大？”

 

“没什么能让Mycroft不再监视你。满足我的好奇心，当心你的举动，在我找到你之前你或许会有，哦，三个月？这时间应该长得够你找个合理的借口了，”Sherlock讲道。他已经在桌子底下开始发短信了。

 

John点头，回到桌边。“别无所求。”他的手机在他手里响了一下。John低头看。

 

__取悦你真是容易。SH_ _

 

John慢慢敲着他的回复。

 

__问题不在我。_ _

 

他们在桌子上方眼神相遇，谁脸上也没有笑容。他们的表情是别的什么，在眼周的微动，也一样好。然后他们开工。


	6. Chapter 6

“早安，”Marta说，坐进副驾驶座，在身后砰地关上车门。锁没合上，她只有再来一回。她把咖啡递给他然后扣上了安全带。

 

“谢谢。”他把收音机声音调大，在她朝着旋钮伸出手去的时候打了她的手。“别再调大低音了，会毁了声效的。”

 

“你是说会把你的车震散架了吧，”在他驶离路边时她改正他说。

 

“也有这个原因。”他一直有弄一弄车的打算——他确信不疑曾经在这里的John Watson对这辆车很爱惜——不过在他这种生活中做些平淡小事的动机很难维系。几乎都没有过什么要紧的事。

 

不过一旦有了要紧的事，老天啊，要多紧有多紧。

 

“所以进展不错？”Marta问。

 

“嗯？”

 

“你‘日子还早’，”她提醒他。“你傻笑，还起得这么早——我知道这代表着什么。”

 

“Marta，”他说。

 

“自打Josh那一档子事之后我就没有过什么了。”也不管到底是什么事吧。Marta也不细说，从来没细说过，John确定不是什么好使。多谢Facebook，John觉得他可能知道这个Josh是谁，可是他还是不敢冒险被人问起这事的任何细节。“来吧，说嘛，”Marta催他。

 

“我可没法替补你的感情生活，”他说。

 

在音乐之中，他能听见她的沉默，好的那种，而当他敢从路面上移开视线瞥他一眼，他看见他冲着挡风玻璃露出了笑容。

 

“怎么？”他问。

 

“没怎么。”

 

“不是，到底怎么了？”

 

她摇了摇头。

 

“告诉我，然后我就小小地替补一下你的感情生活。”

 

她大笑起来。“离你听起来这么像是你自己可有一段时间了，仅此而已。无意冒犯。”

 

“已受冒犯。我什么也不会告诉你。”他得先编出一个可信的故事。

 

她又笑了。“好吧，就这样吧。我的人生里有更重要的东西，我一点也不在乎你。”

 

“真让人宽心。”

 

“喂，闭嘴。”

 

 

 

 

今天是他发觉自己大概跟他切姆斯福德曾经的自我还是没那么相差悬殊的少数几天之一。尽管他跟这些普通朋友没什么共同语言，他还是很喜欢他们。尽管切姆斯福德的生活没那么激动人心，他的工作还是不错的。

 

这里的John Watson还是个外科医生，还相当出色，而在伦敦他再也不可能成为这样的人了。他的手稳如磐石，因为理应如此，而他肩膀的任何痛感都只是暂时的。

 

只有那么一分钟，他好奇着，这个John Watson在被覆写之前有没有爱过一个男人。

 

 

 

 

 

他在阿富汗度过了等待的一天，John一向觉得这种生活最完全地属于他。这儿有随随便便的侮辱，有不知不觉的互怜，还有知道喜不喜欢彼此都无所谓的人们之间的你来我往。他们是 _ _一起__ 的。他不会是第一个以此为家的人，也知道他不会是最后一个。

 

在这里，他做自己需要做的一切，打发掉需要被打发的时间，其他都是来自世界各地无聊士兵的闲话。一切并不轻松，但是简单，就像保持冷静一样简单。

 

他带着不安的感觉入睡，这不安与遥远的枪声无关。

 

 

 

 

他一巴掌下去关掉了闹钟，迅速穿好衣服，在上锁的书桌抽屉前盘桓。一有任何危险的迹象，他就得把枪处理掉。在他上床之前枪就得扔进泰晤士河。他跟自己保证着，一遍又一遍，相当确定自己在说谎。

 

他闭上眼睛。吸气。呼气。

 

好吧。

 

如果迫不得已，枪会扔掉的。

 

上帝啊，他希望他们的计策会有用。

 

 

 

 

为了正午的期限赶在早上六点起床好像是个好主意，直到他试着在商店开门之前买一次性手机。光弄一张新的SIM卡其实不是难事，只要他留心哪张卡在手机里就行，但是不来这一套，给两个Sherlock发短信也够让人犯糊涂了。又加了一笔花销，尤其他还只用现金支付，不过额外的安全措施是值得的。

 

他终于把手机准备好，离十点他上岗的时间近得烦人。勉勉强强按时到班之后，John花了接下来的一个半小时解释抗生素对病毒什么作用也不起，以防万一又检查了病人喉咙有没有链球菌。快速的检测会在十五分钟内给出结果，而他也就需要这点时间。他希望他只需要这点时间。

 

__现在忙着，抱歉。正午对我来说不太合适。六点左右再聊细节？_ _

 

他发这条短信的时候还不到正午，不过也就差一点。他都忘了没有小键盘发短信有多慢。

 

在检测结果出来之前就有了回复。

 

__在哪？SH_ _

 

 _ _在信号好的地方__ ，John回复。字母大写很费事，标点好像怎么都出不来。 _ _现在要关机了。等会再给你短信。__

 

他等到了回复才关机。

 

__六点可以。SH_ _

 

不错。

 

这不错。

 

 

 

 

 

带着噩耗即将来临的感觉度过普普通通工作的一天实在难以形容。就此而言，在阿富汗的一天是不错的准备。John甚至在到家之前购了物。

 

Derek从书顶上瞟了他一眼，带着十足的自信问，“今天过得不错？”

 

面对压力John的反应一向不太正常。

 

“挺好，”他说，把买的东西放在台面上。他看了看表，注意到了时间，还有他平稳的手。“额，不过我有点忙。工作要发电邮件。你还行？”

 

“是啊，我还行。”Derek微微耸了耸肩。

 

他掏出手机开了机。“抱歉，你介不介意把剩下的这些收拾起来？我给你买了菜，不过已经没有桃子了。”

 

“行，没事。谢谢。”

 

“谢啦。”

 

他还不至于把自己锁在屋里，但他确实关了门。

 

 _ _再打一遍招呼__ ，他写道，然后发送。

 

Sherlock的回复很迅速。 _ _你的条件是什么？SH__

 

 _ _我保持匿名状态__ ，他回复，发送。如果他闭上眼睛，他又回到了贝克街，打着蓝色石膏的腿搁在他大腿上。

 

__已经不吃这一套了。不行。SH_ _

 

要敲出他的答案很慢，一个键一个键，打一个字母就要摁几次。他的疯子想要他迎合他的戏剧性，但是John更了解他。Sherlock也许觉得自己没有心，但是John能长驱直入。

 

__告诉你的房东太太还有别人了解那件炸弹背心有多沉。他也逼她说gottle of gear了吗？我的命跟她的一样都不是儿戏。_ _

 

他等着回复，一直等着。最后，他打开电脑查了查演绎的科学网站。那里也什么有没有。

 

 _ _你该抱抱她__ ，他赌了一把， _ _如果你还没这么做过的话__ 。

 

如果一小时之内Sherlock没有回复，他就包起他的枪往泰晤士河边上走。要太阳落山他得再多等一会，不过如果他不赶紧这么做，他可能根本就不会再这么做了。

 

四十三分钟之后，下一条短信到了。

 

__拥抱之后不得不把茶喝完。SH_ _

 

 _ _谢谢你__ ，John回答。宽慰的冲刷真实可感。

 

 _ _我可以保证你的安全__ ，Sherlock表示。 _ _现身吧。SH__

 

“你真的办不到啊，”John对着他的手机叹气。话一出口违背他本意充满了柔情。

 

 _ _你可以拥有我的帮助。我的名字、面容和声音不行，没有商量余地。__ 为什么他的手机能打连字符却没有单引号，他不确定。

 

__好吧。你年纪多大？SH_ _

 

他摇了摇头，但是面带微笑。 _ _大得足以知道些道理了__ 。

 

__你还知道什么？SH_ _

__

__地球绕着太阳转。_ _

__

__你还知道什么_ _ **_**_重要的事情_ ** _ ** __？SH_ _

__

__日心说也挺重要的。_ _

 

“John？”Derek隔着墙叫道。“你笑什么呢？”

 

“没什么！”John勉强撒了个谎。

 

__你知道什么有关情报？SH_ _

 

John的笑声停息，他开始思考。

 

 _ _他的计划是杀掉她来让你一直追查他。嫉妒的小混蛋__ ，John敲字。他看了看，删掉了这句。

 

 _ _他的计划是杀掉她来让你一直追查他。他打算玩弄你直到你失去价值。__ 他还能在自己的话中看到暴怒，不过这比之前好点。 _ _他想让你毁了自己。__

__

__之前你见过这种事。SH_ _

__

__你不会相信一个人把你铐在椅子上的时候会告诉你什么的。你会以为情况该是反过来的。__ 这句话敲出来费了很长时间。当他决定删掉这句话的时候，感觉真是浪费。

 

 _ _是的__ ，他回复。

 

__那时候的目标是谁？SH_ _

 

John坐在床上，发现自己躬着身盯着手机。这蜷起来的姿势比起是在滋味更像是在保护什么。他挺直了背回答道， _ _一个卓尔不群的人。__

 

他指望Sherlock会有许多种回答，从简短地转变话题到对John含糊不清的答案的恼怒。现在他进了未经练习的领域，给出的信息已经比他的那个Sherlock告诉他算作安全的量多出很多了。当他的手机随着新的短信响了一声，John忍不住不止一次重读了那四个字。

 

__我很遗憾。SH_ _

 

这……Sherlock这么认为也很保险。不论他找到了多少受害者，他永远都不会在相关人士中找到John。这很保险。同时也极度不诚实，不过John永远也不敢去改正。如果Mycroft在看——John也知道Mycroft在看——John可能就麻烦了。

 

 _ _Moriarty是怎么死的？__ 他问。Sherlock有没有珍藏他震惊的表情？John会的。是John的话，他会照着那人肚子上来一枪，让他把血流干。

 

__枪伤。头部和胸部，都是好几发子弹。SH_ _

__

__那么说很快了。_ _

__

__是啊。可惜。SH_ _

__

__我同意__ 。老天，他怎么能不同意呢。 _ _在尸体上找到什么有趣的东西没有？__

__

__这么说你是要提供你的帮助了？SH_ _

__

__你知道我是的。_ _

__

__你的手机能收照片吗？SH_ _

__

__不能。_ _

__

__给个邮箱。SH_ _

__

__这你可得等一等。_ _

__

__你很谨慎。SH_ _

__

__谢谢。_ _

 

这回间隔长了些，接近五分钟。在他之前几乎瞬时的回复之后，几百秒慢慢地流逝，尽管是电子表也显得很慢。现在靠着联系的力量，Sherlock让他开始用指针表的模式思考着。要等区区五个字这可是很长一段时间。

 

__为什么是我？SH_ _

 

John回复， _ _？__

 

__我能理解他为什么锁定了我。你又是为了什么？SH_ _

 

这一次，轮到John花很长时间去想答案了。

 

__你是切入点。_ _

__

__你研究我有多久了？SH_ _

__

这次回复可是瞬间就来了。他一定准备好了一堆问题要发送。就连Sherlock都不可能那么快。

 

 _ _我研究得很快__ ，John回击。

 

__我可不是个容易研究的主体。SH_ _

__

__所以呢__ ？

 

这里有了停顿，John敢确定Sherlock在微笑。John也回以微笑。他的心在胸膛里一次又一次四处乱撞，撞着肋骨。这是种John没有预料到的危险。他知道他们是一样的，他们当然是一样的，但他没意识到这一块也会是一样的。第一次他都没想到这种对话会出现，更别说出现第二次了。

 

他的拇指拂过手机屏幕，他开始渴望。这具身体不会在乎另一具是不是在宿醉，或者另一具是不是能享受性爱。这具身体为触摸而饥渴，渴望嘴唇下温暖肌肤的亲近。在这里，他没有在阿富汗正在形成的PTSD来影响他的情欲。在这里，他连一个暂解近渴的醉醺醺的吻都没有，也不会有。身体层面的孤独与心因性的跛行是那么不同，可他却想要Sherlock把两样都治愈。

 

这是个相当糟糕的主意。

 

 _ _要让我印象深刻绝非易事。SH，__ Sherlock回复。John的身体内可怕地翻搅着，可怕又不公平，他很可能需要撸一发。这可要成他的终极幻想了，他很确定：彻头彻尾地摸透他自己的那个Sherlock，然后让这一个瞪圆眼睛双目幽深、印象深刻到床上去。

 

他需要点严肃的东西，阴沉的东西，就现在。当他想到了，那不太像洗了个冷水澡，更像一丝不挂径直掉进了冰里。

 

 _ _第四响的时候发生了什么？你是不知道，还是她把答案告诉你了？__ 为什么孤儿院爆炸了——这是John的错吗？

 

__这有关系吗？SH_ _

 

有那么一刻，John的血再度沸腾起来，虽说是为了截然不同的原因。对我来说有关系。 _ _我得知Kannes教授出面了。是在爆炸之前还是之后？__

__

__之后。SH_ _

__

哦，谢天谢地。

 

然后： _ _你雇了谁去除掉Golem？SH__

 

老天。

 

他只回了一个问号。

 

__我换个说法。你雇了谁去杀Golem和单帮主的蜘蛛？弹道检测是一样的。同一把枪。SH_ _

 

John手里有个手机，可是他好像感觉不到上面的塑料了。他看了看屏幕，看了看桌子抽屉，里面有他的一部分再被生生撕扯得越来越远。

 

__在我回答之前我想听听你的全部理论。_ _

 

来吧，他在心里哀求。为了我炫耀一下。

 

这等了很长时间。他强迫自己认为这是好的迹象。

 

五分钟过去之后，他起身去了厕所。

 

“你吃饭了吗？”Derek顺着走廊叫道。“我有剩菜。鸡肉和芦笋。”

 

“谢了，”John回喊。他肚子空空地叫着，不过现在不是时候。“大概过一会再说。找礼物有什么进展吗？”

 

“没，我是个烂透了的爸。”

 

“好吧，这个我们已经知道了。”

 

Derek笑了下，这让John感觉好点了。

 

当他回到卧室，他的手机差不多快从桌子上震下去了。好几条短信。Sherlock一定是一起发过来的。他在收件箱里向下翻出第一条，按顺序读起来。

 

__枪手使用的是手枪，九毫米口径，没有消音器，很容易隐藏。在可见性不强的情况下一枪毙命。视力极佳，富有经验。SH_ _

__

__两次都避免打到杀手的目标。同样，两次都等目标明显陷入危险时才开枪。强烈的道德原则或者喜欢刺激，或是二者皆有。SH_ _

__

__打手通常少有道德原则。所以：刺激，是他的；指示，是你的。服从的枪手。非常专业或者忠于你个人。SH_ _

__

__预先知道杀手的位置。又是你。非法入侵的水准与我本人类似。明显事先侦察过地点。SH_ _

__

__进退无声。我在博物馆一定与他/她共处一室却没有察觉。这种事基本不可能。矮小，安静，或者善于隐蔽。SH_ _

__

__评估：常规，除去所选的武器。军队背景。没有听说过此类人士。因此要问是谁。SH_ _

__

他看得出其中的逻辑，不过他得说这跟他预想的不一样。在Mycroft看透了他之后就不是了。虽说先从监控得到John的身份再挖出他的秘密，Mycroft的活肯定容易些。而现在，选择在他。直接承认或者误导。他知道他的疯子让他干什么，不过他也知道Mycroft八成在监视这段对话。

 

是时候规矩一点了。

 

__事实上，他敲着，我想知道你为什么觉得我雇了打手。我猜Mycroft没有跟你解释了？_ _

 

有一段长长的，很可能暴怒的停顿。John慢慢地嚼着嘴唇，等着看Sherlock会不会——不太可能——忍下骄傲给哥哥打电话问John的生平。如果Mycroft在看着，现在是他介入的绝好时机。

 

 _ _我不会跟Mycroft说话__ ，Sherlock的回复写道。哦感谢上帝。 _ _你为什么这么做？SH__

__

__我一般不会。我猜我的技能看上去挺有意思的。_ _

__

下一条发到他手机上的短信不是来自Sherlock的。 _ _你觉得误导我的弟弟很有意思吗？__

 

John都感觉得到自己的脸一下惨白了，虽说他还在祝贺自己预测的不错。

 

他打出了Sherlock认可的答案： _ _他显然是乐在其中__ 。同时手机在他手里震动，几乎吓得他把手机弄掉了。他把短信发出去后，点开Sherlock的下一条短信。

 

__请问你擅长的领域？SH_ _

__

__是我但愿与你互补的领域，__ 他回答。他的胃又康益起来。

 

__目前为止，没错。不过是什么？SH_ _

 

John咬了咬嘴唇然后把手机装到口袋里，出去到了厨房。“所以我吃完这个没关系吧？”他往冰箱里看，对Derek喊着。

 

“什么？啊，没事。”

 

等他在桌前坐下，面前有了一盘热菜，他已经知道该说什么了。

 

__我看待世界的方式与多数人都不一样。上一周是我的巅峰状态。我觉得自己再也达不到这个水平了。请别对我有所期待。_ _

 

他仔细看了看，发送了，开始吃饭。

 

在他开始洗碗的时候有了回复。他把手擦干。

 

__或许你再也办不到了，但我们联手就可以。现身吧。我哥哥已经在监控你了。SH_ _

 

John不禁笑了。

 

Derek在沙发那边歪着脖子朝他看了一眼。

 

John挥了挥手。“不用管我。”

 

__注意到了，谢谢。我也知道他没来打扰我，也没有向任何人揭示我的身份，甚至包括你。我们可以就这样合作。_ _

__

__受限太多。现身吧。这对你来说更安全。SH_ _

__

__不，不是。反正我也不想那样。__ 他知道楼下跟着一群保镖的生活是什么样的。他不会再把这一切强加给自己，更别说Derek了。或者，老天啊，还有Maggie。会牵扯到Derek的前妻，然后整座公寓都会被夷为平地的。 _ _碰巧喜欢我现在的生活，谢了。__

 

在等Sherlock回复的时候他把盘子洗完了。

 

“某人备受欢迎啊，”手机又响起来的时候Derek评论道。

 

“是备受骚扰，”John修正他，也不是真心这个意思。他低头看： _ _我想见面。中立地带，时间地点由你来选。最好是公共场所的餐馆。SH__

 

“工作？”Derek问。

 

“是啊，”他心不在焉地回答。是时候使出杀手锏了。

 

 _ _我很抱歉，__ 他敲道，慢慢地走回房间。他的一边胳膊肘一直碰着墙，看也不看地把自己引向门口。 _ _我对你的兴趣感激不尽，但是已经身处一段恋情当中了。我希望我们的关系保持在专业层面。__ 这是他那些个月前在马戏团用的同一招数。他只能希望现在能跟当初一样容易地把Sherlock吓跑。

 

接连的停顿没有之前中场休息喝茶的四十三分钟那么长，不过感觉上相当接近了。

 

__我也一样。SH_ _

 

 _ _很好__ ，John回答。 _ _那短信就够了。__

__

__暂时。SH_ _

__

拖延时间： _ _为什么？__

 

预料之中的答案： _ _我想知道。__

__

__我救了一个你愿意与之喝茶的女人，而你却打算仅仅出于好奇就毁了我的生活？_ _

__

__探索。SH_ _

__

__？__ ，John回复。

 

__探索你的生活，不是毁了它。SH_ _

__

__相差无几。_ _

__

__截然不同。不会把你交给警方的。SH_ _

__

简直不可思议，光这一句话就让他冲昏了头。 _ _这可是相当纵容的保证啊。你刚刚还指控我雇了个杀手。__

__

__不会把你交给警方。SH_ _

__

__为什么？_ _

__

__你清楚。SH_ _

__

不是因为John救了他的命，这他立刻就知道了。也不是因为John救了Hudson太太。这些只是已成过往的有利举动。Sherlock想要他一向想要的东西：信息。一旦警方介入，Sherlock会是作茧自缚。可如果不牵涉警方John就全盘招供，Sherlock就没有理由不通知有关部门了。

 

你可没在鼓励我信赖你。

 

我不想要你的信赖。SH

 

他闭上眼睛。深呼吸。他们是不一样的人。几乎相同，但完全不是预先给了John答案的那个人。 _ _不，你想知道我是怎么得知你会在午夜单独在泳池对峙Moriarty的，而不是牵涉警方，即使就算瞎子也看得出来怎么办到的。__

 

之后是一段相当长的停顿，很可能Sherlock在消化他的挖苦，发了一顿脾气。 _ _我知道我是怎么看出来的。可你是怎么办到的？SH__

 

现在，他赌了一把。

 

__Moriarty想引起你的注意。他想要你自己送上门去。因此，你会邀请他。你们之间的联系是Carl Powers，所以是在泳池。有象征意义。_ _

__

__那时间呢？SH_ _

__

__贝克街的爆炸会引起你的兴趣，接下来就是他五天的一贯作风。一定是那天晚上。__ 如果有证据表明Moriarty以前从没用过五次警告的把戏，这很可能就露馅了。John只能希望别这样。倒不是说照现在这么来Mycroft不会出手在几秒之间推翻John的说辞。

 

__具体的时间。午夜。SH_ _

__

__谁会选择在十点半跟敌人决一死战啊？_ _

__

__那电话号码呢？Lestrade，我能理解。问题是Mycroft。如果一周之前你在为他效力，你就直接联系他了。SH_ _

 

这是目前最冒险的赌博，也是John自找的：

 

__你哥哥居然还没告诉你。_ _

 

John等着，等着，Sherlock终于回复了， _ _我不需要我哥哥告诉我任何事。SH__

 

 _ _你看上去还是需要的__ ，John回答。兄弟阋墙。现在他们是真有进展了。Mycroft可能也愿意看他这么说。

 

__我更愿意听你来说。SH_ _

 

这可真是极度的轻描淡写，基本是在说谎。尽管言辞像是在调情，John都能透过手机上那点微小的像素感受到他的怒火。他亲眼见过，在他第一回模拟这次对话的时候就见过。他看得出Sherlock被背叛的表情，虽说不知道程度有多深。他仿佛还能看见瞪大的眼睛，听见那句震惊的“ _ _John__ ”和唇后未说出口的“你怎么能说出这种话来？”Sherlock没想到要用这种策略。对此他不知所措，甚至很受伤。

 

John还没来得及回复，Sherlock又发来短信， _ _作为回报他把你藏了起来。你宁可不抛头露面但是复仇的欲望超过一切。结果就是这种安排，由他提出的。SH__

__

__现在更像是种共识。_ _

__

__那么我是对的。SH_ _

 

John等了等，假装在犹豫。

 

__是的。_ _

__

__你怎么弄到他号码的？SH_ _

 

John的呼吸保持着平稳，他回驳， _ _你是怎么给Lestrade探长新闻发布会上的记者发短信的？__

 

Sherlock刻意停了下来。安静的背后隐藏着挫败。要说John知道这个会很可笑，但是他敢肯定。

 

__Moriarty杀了谁？你那位卓尔不群的人。SH_ _

 

变换话题，为了让他猝不及防。与情感有关的话题会引向死穴。 _ _好像你还不知道一样，__ John回答，咬着嘴唇。

 

 _ _不，不知道个人的细节__ ，Sherlock回答，如果不从现状出发会是彻头彻尾的谎言。 _ _我希望你会给我启发。SH__

 

 _ _你别在那些开裂的伤口上撒盐，我就谢谢你了。__ 还是最近的事，这是John想要传递的讯息。开裂的伤口，是近来的伤痕。那些伤口，复数，暗示着极度的创伤或者牵涉到很多人。John之前提到了他熟悉五次警告的系统，这样便有迹可循。

 

好了。Sherlock Holmes这股不可抗力就此转向。当然，只是暂时措施。应对Sherlock的所有措施无疑都只是暂时的。会发生别的事，在Moriarty残留的网络里一定会出现什么事，而Sherlock会往那一边分心。John不会被遗忘，但他会不再那么优先。Moriarty余党中的变动肯定比既成事实更重要。而如果Sherlock丧失了兴趣，或许，或许Mycroft也会。至少丧失一点。

 

__你还会为什么谢我？当然，除了别来烦你之外。SH_ _

__

__你从Moriarty的尸体上了解到了什么？__ John问，他等待着，心怀希望。

 

随着短信的到来，他的手机一次又一次地响。

 

 

 

 

几小时之后，他给手机充电，删掉了收件箱里他能忍受失去的内容。

 

接着来了更多的短信。

 

 

 

 

__抱歉，我不明白。_ _

__

__160个字符不够我解释。SH_ _

__

__语音留言？_ _

 

Sherlock几乎立刻打来了电话。电话设成了来电震动，音量不足以隔着墙把Derek吵醒。谢天谢地，毕竟已经凌晨两点了。信息结束之后，John同样迅速地听起来。奇怪的是，这是他头一次听任何Sherlock Holmes在电话里的声音。他喜欢耳畔的声音，几乎却又不完全一样。很合适。

 

他听完，又听了一遍，到第三遍，他觉得他已经记下了足够多的东西可以带回贝克街的家。

 

__这太棒了。_ _

__

__你这么觉得？SH_ _

__

__请重读上一条短信。表里如一。_ _

 

停了好一会。过程中John打哈欠，一个劲地打哈欠。如果他不快点睡觉，这也许会搞乱他的日程。

 

__要上床睡觉了。请别在我睡着的时候撑坏我的收件箱。晚安。_ _

 

他准备洗洗睡，刷了牙，最后一次查了查手机。

 

 _ _晚安，__ 短信写着。 _ _到早上我想知道你怎么想的。SH__

 

他本来想忍住的，千真万确，可是： _ _真的？__

 

__重读上一条短信。SH_ _

__

__显然累得不能正常运转了。现在要关机了。_ _

 

他没关机，不是立刻关的机。他躺在床上，手里拿着手机，舔了舔嘴唇等着。

 

__好吧。SH_ _

 

多愠怒的字眼。这家伙啊，被惯坏了。John都能看见他哼了一声翻了个身，头发松散，穿着他长长的睡袍。无声地要求着满足，或者说远远不是无声的。John已经给了它自己谜团的答案，可Sherlock还是Sherlock，现在他想要John的注意。他得到了，而这他也一清二楚。但愿继续发短信能让他心里好受点。

 

Sherlock会通过Moriarty追查他，然后一无所获。去问Mycroft等于是投降。如果Mycroft想从Sherlock那里得到什么，决定拿John的身份作为交换，John至少能有个预警，要么是在这里，要么是在指针表伦敦。

 

他应该害怕。他大概应该非常害怕。万兹沃斯的生活会变成一系列侥幸偷取的时光。总有一天，他会被找到。这毋庸置疑，也不可避免。Sherlock会索要John无法给出的可信答案。而Mycroft可能还是会不认同John误导他弟弟的事。

 

已有一条出路，就是彻底交代。更加深入。逃脱不了，但也许会有一个安全的境地。他已经说服过一个Sherlock了。他知道这是可能的。他可以再来一次，虽然少了中间那些性爱。或许他会说服他的，而他还会有他的Sherlock的帮助。

 

一切都不会一样了，但他们还活着，他们三个，还有Hudson太太。他的枪还在抽屉里，不再对使用它的手构成威胁。或许他是犯傻，或许他是疯了，但他相信Sherlock不会出卖他。他愿意去相信他，而他也为更可怜的几率那生命冒过险。剩下的一切只能顺其自然了。

 

John在手机屏昏暗的光中闭上眼睛，在寂静的黑暗中入睡。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

“你办完了吗？”

 

John在枕头上转过脸去。“嗯。”

 

Sherlock摇了摇他好的那边肩膀，不过John也没因此对他少烦一分。“John，你办完了吗？发生了什么事？”

 

“还行。”他已经睡意全无，不过还最后挣扎着保持朦胧的困倦，那种温暖的精神庇护。白费力气。Sherlock直接从他鼻子底下把枕头拽走了。有那么过度令人手足无措的一刻，John感觉自己像个小学生，起晚了，被老妈折磨醒了。“你怕痒，而我可不会可怜你，”他脸贴着床单警告着。

 

“我猜你的枪不在泰晤士河底了。”

 

他快乐地哼了哼。

 

“好，”Sherlock说，然后吻了他的耳后，带着一咬。“现在告诉我其他的一切。”

 

John照办了，一点一点，一字一句。有Sherlock半压在他背上地趴着感觉有点怪，不过没什么可抱怨的，只要没有什么硬起来顶着他的屁股。不管怎么样他们今天早上也穿着衣服。他喜欢这重量，喜欢Sherlock不断插嘴时声音在他皮肤上的震动。

 

“如果你都知道你说了什么，你为什么还要问？”

 

“我知道你转述得很差，”Sherlock回答。他的手掌盖着John的手背，苍白的手指与晒黑的手指交织着。“别再这么不准确，我就不再改正你。”

 

“骗子。”

 

“嗯，没错。”

 

在解释完另一个Sherlock错以为有个实际并不存在的神枪手受雇之后，John开始说线索。牙科记录和童年的骨折，在Carl Powers小一点的同学中的排查。爱尔兰姓氏，都柏林口音，却是在斯旺西（*）长大。还有一个大约九岁的男孩怎么不着痕迹下毒杀死了一个十二岁男孩的问题。另一个Sherlock正在构建有关资源和帮凶的理论。

（注：*英国威尔士的一个城市。）

 

Sherlock贴着John的后背，从狭窄的胸膛中焦虑地呼气。“他看上去还愿意给你多少讯息？你能弄到照片吗？”

 

“要是我亲自露面，他大概都得把尸体引荐给我了，”John回答。“天才都有这毛病，是不是？无法抗拒好观众。”

 

Sherlock得意地一哼。“正如好观众忍不住想要观赏一样。有时候你都屏住呼吸了，你知道吗？”

 

“我对你的自负心真是个可怕的影响，”John只有这么总结道。“我该赶紧跑得远远的。”

 

胡茬蹭着他的后颈，他在温暖的重量下弓起了后背。“你已经总在这么做了。”嘴唇拂过串着他军牌的链子。“我猜他想发邮件？”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

“只要他保证别再来打扰你才行。”

 

John几乎告诉了他这跟邮件来往的全部目的根本是背道而驰。只是几乎。因为Sherlock的声音低沉地响在John的耳后，而他的手温柔又牢固地摁着John的手。Sherlock胸腔中急促的节奏轻敲着John的后背，像是敲响着一扇陌生的门。他脑海中浮现出画面，从局外角度来看时他们无疑构成了的画面，Sherlock占有性地压在他身上，而John接受着他的重量，他们都懒散而贪婪。

 

“我不会担心这事的，”John说，虽然他当然是会的。“我把他吓跑了。”

 

Sherlock的大笑介于难以置信与轻蔑之间。“我不会像普通人一样受惊吓。”

 

John的大笑是纯粹的愉悦。“我知道。所以我说了他的兴趣让我受宠若惊但我认为自己已经和工作结了婚。”

 

“……你没有。”

 

John开怀大笑，Sherlock把他翻过来当面瞪着他，而John笑得更厉害了。“不，”他咯咯笑着承认道。“不，我没有。我告诉他我已经处于一段极费心力的恋情中，再来一次我就受不住了。”

 

为此他脸上挨了一枕头，不过完完全全值得很。“ _ _John__ 。”

 

“我是暗示的，”他改口，声音被枕头捂住了，他贴着枕套咧嘴笑起来。“而且 _ _奏效__ 了。”

 

他感觉到Sherlock动了动，坐在John的肚子上挪了挪他的腿。想让人喘不过气来这是个不错的姿势。他的重量压得John有点喘不过气来，虽说感觉不错。Sherlock把枕头拿起来，以便蔑视地低头看着他。

 

“奏效了，”John重复道，手捧着Sherlock的臀部，在松散的棉质睡裤下尽是薄薄的皮肤和锋锐的骨骼。他的拇指从T恤下面溜了上去。“他立刻就退缩了。”

 

修长的手搁在他的胸口，带着即将亮出利爪的猫的优雅。“不是在智识方面退缩的。”

 

“不是，”John承认。“觉得你会为此高兴点——在可见的未来里你都要跟你自己斗智斗勇了。”

 

Sherlock假笑起来。“我想不出更好的消遣了。”

 

John挪动着双手，手掌缓缓地磨蹭，拇指钩住裤腰。“哦？”

 

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“真的吗，John。”

 

“唔，既然我们已经确认了你是唯一一个想跟我上床的Sherlock Holmes……”他把裤腰拉得低了些。

 

“除非他回心转意了。”看着Sherlock对这想法认命的态度，既是种奉承又很恼人。

 

John，舌头热忱地一动，舔了舔嘴唇。“你是什么时候回心转意的？”

 

Sherlock向前倾身，手掌压住尝试起来的John。“你这性取向的顿悟是在什么时候？是实际上一个月之前还是在你的日期清单上？”

 

John立刻闭上了嘴。

 

“哦？”他的眼睛闪了闪，明亮而像捕食者一般富有侵略性。不管Sherlock在他的“硬盘”里都存着什么，显然有一个攻击系统。

 

“你知道，另外一个你想用邮件给我发死透了的Moriarty的照片，”John提到。“我觉得他好像是个更好的选择。”

 

“一鸟在手（*），”Sherlock提醒他。

（注：*谚语“一鸟在手，胜过二鸟在林”的前半句。）

 

“或者说在胸口。起来。”

 

“不。”

 

“起来，这样我就能吻你了。”

 

仿佛在做着某种巨大的自我牺牲却又刻意不提似的，Sherlock叹了口气服从了。当John坐起来，环绕他肩膀的修长胳臂有些敷衍，然而吻着他的嘴却不少一丝热忱。他们坐在彼此的腿间，Sherlock的大腿压着他的。

 

手指在John未修剪的头发间纠缠，把他的头向后扯，粗暴得诱人。他暴露出咽喉，等候牙齿与唇舌。当什么也没发生，他眨了眨眼。

 

Sherlock一指指尖触在他充满疑问的嘴上，令他收声。他的眼睛在探寻着John皮肤上某个无形的地方。

 

“对你来说已经一个月了，”Sherlock说。“这就是为什么我做了什么你都原谅。每回都已经过了几天。你不是忘了就是不再在乎了。”

 

他皱眉。“你是说冰箱里那个人头？”

 

Sherlock脸上现出某种奇妙而可怕的表情。内疚的小男孩，因为躲避惩戒而更加内疚。

 

“哦天啊，”John说。“你对我的电脑做了什么？”

 

“什么？不。不是你的 _ _电脑__ ，”Sherlock指正道。他的表情骤然加剧了。“我是说上周。”泳池，他的眼睛澄清道。那种恐惧与坚持的结合不可能意味着其他的东西。

 

“哦，”John说。

 

“有五天你都相信自己死了，”Sherlock提醒他。

 

“我知道，”John说。“这么想的是我，不是你。”他想让他们额头相抵可是Sherlock偏偏那么高，就算坐着也是。“我觉得我应付的不错。我是说，我会想你，不过——”

 

“闭嘴，”Sherlock厉声说，他愤怒的攻击就像John脑后出现的手一样粗鲁而突然。他搂着John让John的脸贴着他的肩膀，维持着这个样子，他说着，“闭嘴。就——闭嘴吧。”他的下巴硬硬地顶着John的头顶。

 

处在他所知最愤怒的拥抱之中，John闭嘴了。他能听见Sherlock喉咙的动作，其间困着说不出的话。

 

“你是对的，”Sherlock说。“我……没处理好。”

 

John的手指蜷在Sherlock的后腰，在他那脆弱的曲线中。

 

“停下，”Sherlock命令道。

 

“不。”

 

Sherlock在他太阳穴边哼了哼。

 

有一会他们只是呼吸，然后Sherlock补充道，“你差点死掉，那是我的错。还错了两回。闭嘴，什么也别说。你在万兹沃斯的反击——”

 

“数字表伦敦。”

 

“你可别是真的这么叫它吧。”

 

这嘲弄的正常性叫人安心。“怎么不行。”

 

“你的反击……听上去极棒但是没有细想你理论上的死因。”

 

“好在那只是理论上的，”John坚定地回答。

 

“John，我以前从来没道过歉。你至少也 _ _假装__ 认真听一下吧。”

 

“换我的话我也会把你摁在水下的。我挺感谢你更想让我别着火。”

 

Sherlock打了一下他的后脑，之后立即揉起被打的地方。“之前你还生了气。”

 

“还生着气，有一点，”John冲着棉布和锁骨承认道。

 

“真的。”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

“哦，好。”

 

John在稍微松开的紧抱中动了动，用嘴唇蹭了蹭Sherlock的颈侧。“学会认真听我讲话，否则你就会发现我有多生气。就这么简单。”

 

“没那么简单。”

 

“也许没有，”他承认。“不过不完全是你的错，这就好一点了。他当时不是‘善变’，他是在让你把我身上的背心卸下去，这样朝我开枪安全一些。他想让你活下去，这样他就能继续玩弄你。”

 

有手指在John的后颈玩着那里乱糟糟的头发，一遍一遍，漫不经心。

 

“你的证据是？”Sherlock问。

 

“有一个半小时他句句话不离你，”John说。回忆起这事，他说话的方式，在悖论一般冰冷的眼中闪现的狂热的光芒，这是John不愿想起的。不是出于厌恶或者无助，而是出于暴怒。保护性的、烧灼的狂怒。为了Sherlock。为了那个死去的老太太，两个都是，还有那些被炸公寓里的居民。人质们遭受的痛苦，那么多孩子的死亡。“他本来打算杀掉我，让你追着他不放，”他补充道。Sherlock看不见他的脸是小小的侥幸，而John的声音，他疼痛着紧绷的肩膀已经透露了那么多。

 

“你确定？”

 

“他本来打算也这么对待Hudson太太，”John确认道。

 

“如果你不服从他的话，我知道。”Sherlock的手比起安抚更像是在禁锢，在他头的后侧。

 

“不，”John说，慢慢退开一点，现在他办得到了。“那个死掉的Moriarty。在另一个伦敦。他打算对Hudson太太做一样的事。”

 

John胸中的暴怒也出现在了Sherlock的眼中。“是吗。”

 

John点头。

 

何其暴怒。

 

“我知道我们要追捕他，”John说。“我们要杀了那个人，但是你不能把他想要的给他，Sherlock。向我保证。别再让他钻进你的脑袋。”

 

“我不能让他逃掉。”

 

“而我不能让你去送死，还把导弹防御计划拱手相让！”

 

他的愤怒瞬间转移了。“我先把数据删掉了。你不可能以为我——”

 

“你也是会受人操纵的！”John当面冲他喊道。“这你怎么不知道？你 _ _他妈__ 怎么能那么傻？”

 

Sherlock一翻眼睛，即便现在也是充满轻蔑。“我知道我在——”

 

“不你 _ _不知道__ ！你根本不知道！”

 

“你就知道？”Sherlock问，眯起了眼睛。“第二回一步到位，可是第一次，你什么都预见不了。”

 

John行动了起来。当他停下，Sherlock已经仰面躺着，John的手紧攥着他的T恤。一旦气急了，个子多小的人都能势不可挡。“你都没想过为什么吗？”John低声质问着。“你是我见过最自恋的人，可是你都没想到问一问你为什么是个盲点？不是因为你独一无二，而是因为你 _ _死了__ 。”

 

在他下摁的拳头、他的指节下Sherlock的心狂跳着。怀疑笼罩着他棱角分明的脸，淹没了恐惧和信任。“我没有。”

 

“有张照片，”John告诉他。“你头发还短着，在耳朵上面。你在一个石质壁炉前面，手搭在壁炉台上，在一个钟旁边。这是我见过最装模作样的东西，而你在假装你很无聊，可你 _ _讨厌__ 这一切。你甚至比平常还瘦。白衬衫，灰领带，黑外套。看上去跟黑白照片差不了多少。你 _ _看着__ 都不像你了。”

 

“你是怎么……”眼睛瞪大了。

 

“因为它在报纸上，在Jennifer Wilson旁边。粉衣女士和黑白的男人，四号和五号受害者，那出租车司机死于他自己的动脉瘤。”John在咆哮。他知道自己在咆哮。他不在乎。“‘在第五起明显的自杀事件之后，Lestrade探长宣称连环死亡事件是连环杀手造成的。第五位受害者，Sherlock Holmes，三十四岁，最后一次被目击在其公寓中，不到两小时后他的尸体在伦敦罗兰克尔进修学院被保洁员工发现。’”他都不知道他把这个背下来了。“你知道你是怎么被记住的吗？你是‘名字很可笑’的那个人。你不是聪明绝顶，你仅仅是死了，在 _ _一年前__ 这消息就让我难受过了。你在我们还没相遇的时候就死了。”

 

Sherlock无言以对，当真无言以对地盯着他，为此John想要恨他。他想要Sherlock反击，嗤之以鼻，轻视抱怨，让John这样打击他的行为变的正当。可Sherlock没有，这也不正当，当愤怒消退，John能感觉到的只有恐惧和厌恶。

 

“这就是最后的下场，”John沉重地说。“当你让他钻进你的脑袋，这就是你任由他对你做的事。他让你嘴里说出他的话来，然后你会死。”他垂下头，无法迎上Sherlock的目光，无法呼吸。Gottle o’gear。Gottle o’gear。

 

一只手攀上他肩胛之间，一点触摸落在他的后颈。Sherlock把他向下拉去，而John没法把自己埋藏于他的胸膛，不管怎么努力都觉得自己挨得不够近。他是那么紧地抓着他。他在Sherlock腿间，裹在他的怀抱中，终于崩溃了。

 

他的抽泣安静而压抑。他没法好好地藏起他的脸，躲不过Sherlock。他想爬走，但Sherlock不会放手。旧耻之上又添新耻。他都没受什么伤。他准备好面对死亡但没有死掉。除了Moriarty还继续存在着，并没有什么问题。

 

“我得杀了这一个，”Sherlock跟他说，读懂了他在想什么。没有隐私，没有，也不会再有了。“你已经杀过一个了。”

 

“没有，啊，没有亲手扣动扳机，”John回答，逼着自己的声音就范。旧T恤在他的脸颊下变湿了，他消失的需要只增不减。

 

Sherlock把他抱得更紧，动情而又牢固如铁。“好吧。我会跟你分享。”他的脸颊紧紧贴在John的头侧，声音严酷，是种值得感受的痛。“可要是他再碰你一次，我就不能保证了。”

 

“他没有。”想到这个他几乎笑了。“他一根手指都没碰过我。”为此更恨他不合情理，但是John的确更恨他了。就像在医院醒来面对Mycroft的轻蔑，而没有在睡梦中死去的时候。这本该是种安慰，而不是羞辱。

 

“我会弄断他的手指，”Sherlock许诺。“一个接一个。不管怎么样都会。”

 

“他偷了我的外套。”

 

“你可穿着那件外套为我杀了一个人。”

 

John抬脸，但目光依旧低垂，一只手臂撑起自己，另一只擦着眼睛。他的头有点疼。“真希望我能再为你杀一个。”

 

“只要你接着穿那毛衣，你可以换一件外套，”Sherlock告诉他。“看上去很让人放松戒备。”他的手滑进John的头发，开始温柔、近乎漫不经心的按摩。“一细想，那可不行。我们得再给你弄一件外套。”

 

John轻声笑着，声音颤抖。笑的是他的话还是他的触碰，他不太确定。“好吧，现在我们确定着装规则了。”

 

“优先事项，John，”Sherlock回答，来回摆弄着他，直到John趴在Sherlock身上，脸压进Sherlock瘦削的肩上方的枕头里。他呼吸不畅，但他不怎么在乎。Sherlock不断试探地安抚他，每一次动作都离动情越来越远，愈加接近于实验。过了一会，这纯粹的荒唐让John咯咯笑起来。Sherlock Holmes，人体床垫，头部爱抚专家。

 

Sherlock的呼吸在他颊边若即若离，很快气息变成了嘴唇。舌尖描摹着他耳轮的边缘。接着是牙齿，Sherlock从容不迫地咬了下去。John的呼吸一滞，在他咬着的时候一直屏息。又呼入枕头，温暖而潮湿。他整个绷紧的身体随着这一声叹息而松懈。

 

Sherlock唯一的回应是洋洋得意的声音。并慢慢转回鼻子的磨蹭。

 

John含糊地哼了哼，转过脸去迎着那触碰。Sherlock一直没有停，渐渐地让他们都翻身侧躺，布料的纤维划过皮肤。John的眼睛还在灼烧，不过没有那么要紧了。他的头痛几乎消失。“说起着装规则。你一定要戴手套。还有那件大衣。”围巾是肯定会戴的。

 

“是吗？”

 

他们鼻尖相蹭，向着彼此嘴中喃喃低语。

 

“嗯。这很重要。”

 

“好吧，”Sherlock妥协道。“只是因为我知道你会好好欣赏它们。”

 

“我是杰出的观众，”John向他保证，凑过去索吻。

 

Sherlock便吻了他，但只有一小会。“大概还有楼下的所有人。每天早上这个时候Hudson太太倾向于把他们都留在厨房里，我们就在正上方。”

 

“……啊。”

 

“嗯。我知道你已经一周没做过爱了，不过。”他拖长了最后一个音。

 

“额，行啊。转移阵地？”

 

“浴室。并不是安慰性爱的传统地点，不过会盖住一部分声音。”

 

“那就浴室，”John赞同。

 

 

 

 

 

妥帖地包好石膏，小心地支撑着Sherlock后，他们的动作变得和缓，近乎轻柔。花洒不够他们两个人一起来，让他们轮流从热到冷。很滑，很费力，就算下面有防滑垫，Sherlock还靠在墙上，一边手臂环着John的肩，苍白的手在他前身，在他下面。

 

“扶我站住，”Sherlock指示道，他的抚摸不太稳。浸湿时的他是不一样的，头发变直了，露出了额头。“我们得轮流来。”

 

John不断歪着头，尝试找一个角度，让水在他说话时不会打到他眼睛或者进他的嘴，“那先是我的机会？”没那么圆滑，水在到处飞溅。

 

“不，”Sherlock告诉他，相应地调整着他的位置。“我的。”如果他的嘴角没有翘起，这句话就会把现在的情景变成设计糟烂演得更糟烂的毛片。比起淫荡更有兴味，他清楚得很这话有多滥俗。

 

要以John希望的方式去吻他危险系数太大了，而睁着眼睛会进水。他的手把住他的疯子，而Sherlock诱导他向上些，引他接近那湿热。他的呼吸变得急促，他向前垂下头，水顺着他的鼻子和下颌滴下，顺着他的手臂流淌。

 

“看着我，”Sherlock要求道。

 

John看着他。伤腿和硬起的阴茎。平坦的腹部和突出的肋骨。乳头和一簇簇暗色的毛发。水滴滴落，触碰，拖曳。他皮肤上仅剩的淤青都是来自John的嘴和手指。

 

他听到一声轻笑，低沉而幽暗。他在水下偏着头，抬起目光。

 

“没错，看着我的脸，”Sherlock指正道，John漫不经心地一笑，毫不害臊，臀部随着Sherlock手的动作而动。

 

当Sherlock舔起嘴唇，John也做了一样的事，情不自禁的模仿。

 

“好，”Sherlock喃喃道。他的声音是愉悦的，目光中却有担忧，而John不明白，除了那低低的、盘桓的热度什么也明白不了。“睁开眼睛，看我。看着我。John。John。”他的手指引得John靠近，温柔地向上套弄到顶端。没有造势，没有陡变。靠近他就像是登上山顶，迈入阳光与夏日的雨。他在那温暖中长叹。

 

Sherlock动了动，几乎滑倒，John的反应还够快，能让他们免受灾难，而他的疯子吻上他的嘴唇，偷走了他的呼吸。激情与满足相合相称，水，睁开的眼睛，Sherlock是单纯为John还活生生地呼吸着而感到狂喜。

 

John把他的精液从他们的身体上洗掉，小心翼翼，极度提防着摔倒。他的手擦过火热的坚挺，Sherlock的臀部抽搐了一下，向着他，为了他。“等等，Sherlock，等等。”在Sherlock能抗议之前，他补充道，“如果我在这跪下你会摔倒的。”

 

停顿，片刻间的评估。John会，还是不会。行，还是不行。

 

Sherlock得到的答案很明显。“毛巾。擦干。现在。”

 

出去比进来还要费事，等Sherlock相对擦干了些靠在柜子上，他那有限的耐心显而易见所剩无几了。不过他还是穿上了睡袍，抖动着让衣服就位，而John把折好的毛巾放在脚边。John从没意识到他会想要这个。关于Sherlock的大多数事物都是如此。

 

这一次，当John为他跪下，动作确定无疑。他面前火热的阴茎如此诱人，而不是令他退缩，但John还是需要努力才能上前。这次他会引诱着自己进入状态。为着挑逗他们两个人，John吻上Sherlock的大腿，他的臀部，吸出吻痕，肌肤之下绽放着暖流。

 

“快点，”Sherlock抱怨着。“John，你是最慢的——不，那是你的手，你——”

 

他的鼻子在潮湿蜷曲的毛发中碰到了基部，他本没怎么想要来这么一蹭。闻起来棒极了。他偏了偏头，张开嘴，试探地伸出了舌头。

 

“ _ _John__ 。”

 

肥皂。热度和肥皂，那皮肤是他从未品尝过的质地。他舌头逗弄着侧面，拇指在狭缝上打着圈。洁净的潮湿和性爱的气息竞争着抢去他的注意，让他头晕目眩。一上，一下。长长的，重叠的舔舐，没把嘴长得太大，没让下颌竭力张开。他怕咬到，也知道有点牙齿是不可避免的，舌头稳固地贴合，他尽力而为。

 

Sherlock嘶声抽动了一下，手紧紧抓着柜子边缘，每一声咒骂听着都像是褒奖。Sherlock的腿开始颤抖，接近于摔倒，或者高潮，或者两者皆有，John将他含入，比柔软的头部没多多少，手握住剩余的部分。Sherlock发出的声音是那么美妙，他的声音是压抑的雷鸣。

 

John的脖子不知道怎么设定节奏。他的上身试着补救，而他试着用嘴唇盖过牙齿，试着用舌头，他没意识到会是这么复杂。他尝试，尽力，后来放弃了，只是吮吸着，接着Sherlock扯着他的头发把他拉开射了出来，几乎默不作声，射在John的下巴和胸口。他深色的头发潮湿着卷曲起来，他眼睛紧闭，在他们的手一起引他度过高潮时他大张着嘴。仅仅是这番景象就足以让John跪在那里任他为所欲为。

 

之后，Sherlock向后一靠，低头看着他，得意洋洋，已经又让人不能忍了。“你得再洗一次了，”他作评。“或者就这样也行，怎么样我都不介意。”

 

“混球。”John站了起来，靠过去假装要吻他，想蹭他一身，不过Sherlock瞥了他一眼叫停了。

 

“第一回把我从那里弄出来就够困难的了。”

 

“你简直不能忍。”

 

“嗯，”Sherlock哼道，目光温和，停在John的嘴上。“进去吧。没有你我也能到沙发上去。”

 

“总有一天，”John咒骂，“我要把你的拐杖顺着窗户扔出去。”

 

笑容让他嘴咧得更开了，带着愉悦一点一点绽开。“你不会的。”

 

“不会，但我会十分热衷地考虑这个主意。”

 

“嗯，”Sherlock又哼了一声，显然是打算继续靠在那里，直到John重新站回浴缸里面拉上玉莲再走。John照办了，但只让他看到了侧面，没给他什么真正的满足。他有预感，Sherlock以后有足够的机会把他看个够，不管John愿不愿意。不是不好的预感，只是单纯的预感。

 

浴帘拉好之后Sherlock才离开，在取得靠在墙上的拐杖出到门外的过程中弄出了一点声响。尽管门锁不太好使，门还是关得很严实。当John听见熟悉的敲门声和呼喊，John的感觉变好了些。Sherlock那么嘴硬，不会承认他干的其实是好事，确保没人看得见John以防Hudson太太来回走动。

 

他很快的擦洗了一下就出去了，从地上捡起睡裤，伸手到柜子上取他的表。然而不是。不只是他的表。

 

除了他的表还有另一块表。

 

不管John摘下他的哪一块表，他都是把表侧放，表带弯成一个圈。他的表被动过了，棕色的皮革表带摆成一条直线，方形的表盘朝上平放滴答地走着。

 

旁边摆着另一块表。表带细一些，黑色皮革的，表盘是圆形。John之前戴过一次，只有一次。是因为Mycroft，那举动也毫无意义。今天，这两块表平行着摆在一起是John所见过最为意有所指的景象。

 

它们是在睡袍口袋里，他意识到。等候时机，然后伺机而动。自从（四天之前）昨天。

 

John慢慢地穿上睡衣，戴上军牌。同时沉思。一块表被装进他极不常用的胸前口袋，另一块戴在左手手腕上。

 

在客厅里，Sherlock又像往常一样瘫着，这回腿没靠在垫子上而是翘在茶几上。在他交叉的脚踝边上有两杯冒着热气的茶，是Hudson太太上午出现过的唯一证据。

 

他坐下，他们的手肘挨着，Sherlock朝着茶挥了挥手。John向前靠过去，把两个杯子都拿了起来，递给他一杯。他们默不作声地喝茶，直到Sherlock朝遥控器一挥手，John便打开了电视。

 

Sherlock的头靠在他完好的那边肩膀上，他们假装看电视。“无聊，”他的疯子抱怨道，调整了一下靠着垫子瘫坐的姿势。他的脸颊擦过John的睡衣，带动着衣料。

 

John朝下看，Sherlock也正朝上看。

 

“跟我讲讲你自己，”Sherlock要求。

 

“讲哪部分？”

 

Sherlock没精打采地瘫坐着，肩膀顶了顶他的胳膊。也许是满不在乎的耸肩或者想要他搂，而Sherlock永远不会明说他是哪个意思。John还是搂了他。

 

“我要是听得无聊了会告诉你的，”Sherlock跟他说，这John倒永远都能相信他会直话直说。

 

“好吧，”John说。他入题很慢，笨拙地继续说，可他讲着。他讲着，讲着，一直讲着。

 

Sherlock双眼明亮而镇定，一声不响。

 

-The End-


End file.
